I Miss You song ff for Draco and Hermione
by kitty253
Summary: Complete..This is based on I Miss You by Blink 182 in which Draco's has some very important choices to make at his father's prodding and ultimately he realizes that he may be the key to who wins the fight for magic..whether it's Harry or Voldemort.
1. Hello There the Angel From My Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

HELLO THERE THE ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE  
  
A young man sit alone in his room contemplating his futue in room with the faint sounds of his mother's pleas in the background. He longs to be like those he has been taught to hate all of his life. He listens to low murmurs of a song he came across during one of his unpermitted visits to London last week.  
"no one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes."  
His eyes close as he listens and slowly unfolds layer after layer of his emotions through its words. His father would curse him to hell if he knew he had this muggle born music but he couldn't resist buying it. This song spoke to him almost to the point that he could grasp the dream of a different fate than what has been planned for him all of his life.  
"But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely, my love is vengeance, that's never free."  
His mother's voice grows more and more desperate in her pleas to her husband but seem to fade into the darkness of his mind as he falls to sleep.  
"No one knows what it's like to fell these feelings like I do-And I blame you!!!"

The fog appears in his mind as he begins to remember the place of his freedom for ten months out of the year. The place of his refuge from his ill-fated future carefully planned and executed at the hands of his father. A sprawling castle comes into view surrounded b a dark forest and the evil that lies within it. He is walking with a beautiful long haired girl with eyes that convey her mood and a smile that quickens his heartbeat.  
  
"Why are you doing this? In six years you have done nothing but said foul and loathing things to me. You have done everything in your power to hurt and humilate me but now you want to change that?" she spat out angrily.  
"That's what I'm trying to explain," he replied with almost a pleading in his tone. She had changed a little over the summer and was very pretty but it was what was in her eyes that made her glow. The eyes are the porthole to the soul he had once read but never really paid any attention to until now.  
"I don't want to be that way anymore. I don't want to be like my father. I finall saw the rest of the world without my father's influence and now I can envision a different kind of future." he pleaded with her for understanding. But how can you change an entire lifetime of wrongs in a summer?  
Then her eyes began to change, a glimpse of curiosity appeared and she replied,"Even if I believe you, no one else will." She looked at him with his neatly manicured appearence and timid look in his face and her heart melted. She had always been aware of his good looks but it was easy to ignore with the pompous sneer that accompanied them. His white blonde hair and fair skin really set off his piercing blue eyes. Normally they were cold and uninviting but now they seemed warm and hopeful.  
"Please help help me or my fate is sealed and I might as well be dead." was his only reply.  
  
Once again music could be heard in the distance-  
"No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain and woe can show through. No one know's what it's like to mistreated, to be defeated Behind Blue Eyes."  
  
He awoke with a start and heard the last haunting lines of his new favorite song.  
"No one knows how to say that they are sorry. And don't worry- I'm not telling lies."  
As the music faded away he finally knew what he had to do.......  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Shadow in the Background of the Morg...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

THE SHADOWS FROM THE BACKGROUND OF THE MORGUE  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were wandering around Diagon Alley purchasing what they needed for the next school year. Hermione kep staring off into space thinking about what the year might bring. She had went to the salon with her Mom over the summer to learn how to take a more direct approach to change her image. She still loved books and practicing to become the best witch she could be but couldn't help but want a more active social life. She had decided to grow her hair out and straighten it and had put some honey colored highlights to frame her face as a well as using a small amount of makeup. When she finally caught up to her friends, she noticed the increased attention the boys had paid to her and mentally gave herself a high five for her efforts. In addition, she had grown a couple of inches and filled out into a more shapely and athletic frame. No longer was the conversations solely about books and spells, suddenly, they wanted to know if she'd met anyone while on holiday. She hadn't yet but was for the coming year.  
  
"You look great, Hermione!" Ginny gushed.  
  
"So do you, Ginny. I am so glad that the new year is almost here. I have missed you all terribly." chimed Hermione.  
  
Harry began explaining to Hermione that he had spent the first part of summer beating himself up over Sirius but that Ron and Ginny had convinced Dumbledore and the Weasley's to let him stay the last two weeks at the Burrow. He still misses Sirius greatly but it was easier to take while surrounded by friends and Mrs Weasley's care.  
  
Just then they went by the quidditch(sp?)supply store and Harry, Ron and Ginny went into a tirade abouth the Quidditch Cup and stragedies for the coming year. Hermione had started to wander a little further down the street when she noticed something moving in the shadows in between to shops.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco's dream last night he sat thinking about how we would put his plan into motion but he kept wondering how he could convince anyone that he had changed without raising suspicions(sp?) by his father or the Dark Lord. He wasn't worried so much for himself as he was for his mother. She had tried so hard to persuade Lucius to let him (Draco) make his own decision about the Deatheaters last night only to be cursed into submission by his father. This morning when he went downstairs for breakfast, his mother had told him to go pack his things and that they would go to the Leaky Cauldron until school started to avoid his father. Draco couldn't stop wondering about what would happen if his father found them.  
  
Over the summer he had grown up so much and was fast becoming as tall and as strong as his father but he was missing something crucial...an evil defined by no one other than the Dark Lord. He was going to have help but who was strong enough? That answer was simple...Potter. Would Harry listen and believe him or was this just a useless cause?

Suddenly Draco had an idea of how he could gain their trust but he would need to find Granger. She was his only chance of finding what he needed and how to pull it off...........

Draco was struggling to remember the potion that was used to resurrect the Dark Lord a little more than a year ago. The dark lord had needed Potter's blood, flesh from a servant (Pettigrew) and something from his father..he thought. Maybe Granger could help him find the potion so that he could help resurrect someone for Potter..maybe Sirius perhaps from the Veil. That would surely prove to Potter that I can be trusted..wouldn't it?  
  
Finally, the Malfoy's were settled into the Leaky Cauldron under the assumed name of Patterly and Draco was trying feverishly to divise his plan. His father thought that they were just traveling around until school started. He would watch for Granger to come to Diagon Alleyand approach her when no one else was around. But how would he gain her trust? Surely she would be suspicious but he would just have turn on the charm and make her come around. Then he thought of his own so called friends at the Slythrin house, if they caught him trying to talk to any of Potter's group he would done for  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione crept along the wall the the shop to try to see what was in the alley. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear anything but it. As she rounded the corner she felt a hand curl around her mouth. But before sher could scream she heard a deep voice say, "silencio", behind a black hood. Her heart leapt into her mouth and fear encompassed her until the hood was lifted and she saw the face of her attacker.  
  
With a voice as slight as a whisper Draco told her to calm down and pay attention.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Hermione. I just need to talk to about something involving Potter and the Dark Lord." cautioned Draco." "I am going to explain just, please, don't scream." He lifted the curse and proceeded to explain it all to her.  
  
"At the end of this year, my father wants me to join the Deatheaters but I refused and it became clear to me that I need to away from him..and my mother does too. So I started sneaking away at night to London to see what the rest of the world had to offer. It was amazing, Granger, as I am sure you know. Anyway, I got to thinking about playing Quidditch professionally or maybe working abroad somewhere in the runes or with dragons. But as the time went on and my father pushed more and more about the Deatheaters, I realized that I would never be able to do those things unless you-know-who was gone..Forever." explained Draco.  
  
"What does that have to with Harry? Are you sure you're not up to something Malfoy?" she replied

"I can't do this on my own so I thought if I could do something for Harry then maybe he could get the Order to help me and my Mum." he said while looking around nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you're acting strange? And what could you possibly do FOR Harry?" she replied.

I can try to get Sirius back for him but I need your help."  
  
"But Sirius is dead. We can't bring him back," said Hermione.  
  
"The Dark Lord came back, maybe we could use the same potion to do it." retorted Draco.  
  
"That's dark magic and we can't use that," Hermione stated,"let me go get Harry and then we can all talk."  
  
"I can't right now-maybe after we get on the train. Oh and Hermione, please don't tell Harry yet. He'd probably just tell me "no" and I would nver get to explain." Draco pleaded as he put his hood back on and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. The Unsuspecting Victim of the Darkness ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

The Unsuspecting Victim of the Darkness in the Valley  
  
The next few days passed by without much activity and everyone was arriving at Platform 9 3/4 to meet the train. Hermione had respected Draco's request and didn't mention anything to Harr or the rest of the group about their conversation but she wasn't why. All she could think about was his eyes. They had seemed so sincere and he hadn't insulted her once. He had even used her and Harry's first names. She wasn't completely convinced but maybe Malfoy had really had a life altering experience. Never would she have believed that Draco would want to change, it was just that look in his eyes, no one could fake that, could they?  
  
Hermione was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice call to her from the doorway..  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Hermione looked up and for the first time she actually smiled at Draco Malfoy. "Sure," she said,"Are you ready to talk to Harry yet?"  
  
"No," he replied,"I only wanted to remind you of the Prefects meeting in the last car, ok?"  
  
He turned and started to walk away and Hermione was about to stop him when she saw Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and another girl she didn't recognize but instantly felt a pan of jealousy for. She would just have to try to catch him later.

As she was sitting down, Harry and Ron walked in with a stranger of their own. She was an awe-strikingly beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair that was layered to frame her face so that you were drawn to her eyes. Each time Hermione looked at her they seemed to change color like a crystal prism in the sunlight. Despite her own changes, she was feeling a little inferior because Harry and Ron both were falling all over her. It was a couple of minutes before they even said "hello" to her but she immediately understood why.  
  
"England would win every Quidditch Cup if they had Harry for a seeker." Ron said.  
  
"Only if you're the keeper, Ron." joked Harry.  
  
"And I'm the beater then," replied the new girl.  
  
With that Harry turned around and noticed Hermione sitting there and said,"Oh, sorry Hermione. Let me introduce you to Cheyan Duval. She going to be going to Hogwarts for the first time this year although she'll be a fifth year. We met in Diagon Alley a few days ago after you had left."  
  
"Please call me Chey." she said and extended her hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took it and replied,"Pleased to meet you. Have you met Ron's sister, Ginny, yet? She's in your same year and on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, she'll be here as soon as she's finished talking to some guy in the hall

Then the three went back to their quidditch debate and Hermione returned to her thoughts of Draco and what this all could mean. Harry seemed really taken with Cheyan and the more they talked the more they seemed to have in common. Hermione stated to feel good for Harry and was hoping she find someone of her own soon. As she began to daydream again, her thoughts went more and more to Draco when it suddenly hit her that she was missing the Prefects meeting. She jumped up and excused herself and ran to the back of the train as fast as she could.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to the last car she opened the door and to her suprise Draco was the only one in the car. Hermione walked in and looked at Draco almost afraid to ask if she'd missed the meeting. He didn't even acknowledge her presence so she began to think that he was back to his old self.  
  
"I'm sorry but did I miss the meeting?" she asked.  
  
"No, there's not going to be a meeting. I just wanted to talk to you alone but you sure took your sweet time." hissed Malfoy.  
  
"OK, what do you want? It seems that you're back to your old self." fumed Hermione thinking she should have known better than to believe that he could ever change.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not you, it's just that I can't act any different around my house friends and Anna or my father will find out." Draco replied apologectically(sp?).  
  
"Who's Anna?" inquired Hermione,"I've never seen her before."  
  
"she was my father's idea. She is a transfer from Ireland. Her father and my father are Deatheaters and our marriage has been arranged for years."he replied.  
  
"Well she's very, very attractive. I would think a trophy would please you."  
  
"Beauty isn't everything." he retorted with a hurt look.  
  
Anna Giovanni is not just attractive, she is gorgeous. A perfect mix of grace and beauty stemming from the harmonious union of Irish and Italian heritages. With her olive complextion, shoulder length auburn hair, emerald eyes and killer body, she could melt an iceberg in Greenland from Brazil. Pansy Parkinson was not pleased but had been expressly warned to be gracious or answer to the Dark Lord. Anna had one expressed purpose given to her by her father-do whatever makes Draco happy-and upon seeing him she was more than happy to comply. Purity of the bloodline was all that mattered and at least he was eye candy. She was a bit concerned though, Draco had been gone for an awful long time to his meeting with the mudblood and his friends weren't exactly good company..like talking to a wall to be more precise. She decided to go find him and see what was going on or she might end up having to marry someone like Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
"Malfoy, what is going on with you? You haven't insulted me and you seem distant or maybe depressed." Hermione pressed on,"and why do you want my help? Why not just ask Dumbledore or go to the ministry?"  
  
"The Dark Lord has spies everywhere. If I have any chance of pulling this off, it has to be with all of your help but I don't know how to make you believe me." he scoffed.  
  
"I will trust you Malfoy if you give me a chance but you have to tell me what is going on." pleaded Hermione.  
  
"Alright, but not right now. Meet me at the lake at 8:00pm tomorrow and we'll see what happens..and please call me Draco, Hermione. Also, thank you for trying even though I have been a real git to you and your friends." he turned and left before she could say anything else.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat there for the longest time hoping that she made the right decision. She wasn't going to mention this to anyone just in case this is all a trick but her gut was telling her that it wasn't. And maybe, Hermione was the only one who could help him through his pain and bring him to the right side. And could it be possible that maybe there was something she could gain from him too?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Draco was leaving the compartment, Anna almost knocked him over in her haste to find him.  
  
"What's wrong my love? Did that filth upset you or try anything with you?" she asked.  
  
"Granger? No, I just have a headache. She can be annoying but harmless just the same. Let's go back to our compartment so I can relax." and with that he put his arm around her and lured her away.  
  
While tucked safely in his compartment with his playful little vixen at his side, Draco's thoughts wandered back to the kind, smart and amazing fearless girl he had just left. He found himself enjoying the prospect of a late night interlude in the moonlight with someone completely unobtainable...or was she? His thoughts ventured back to his dream several weeks ago..was it the dream that made him seek her out for help or just opportunity?? He sighed and thought to himself that that was a question for another day...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remainder of the ride to Hogwarts was calm. However, two students were deep in thought about each other and what they'd thought of each other for the last five years. In times of chaos and fear, can a friend be found in the most unlikely of places? If that is possible, what about something more?  
  
As the sorting ceremony began, everyone was watching with baited breath over the three new transfers this year. One from the United States, one from Ireland and one from England that was self taught. As the first years came and went, more and more anticipation built for the remaining three young women at the front of the room. Dumbledore introduced each of the three girls and they were sorted. Anna to Slytherin, Cheyan to Ravenclaw and lastly Katherine Tonks (cousin to Nymphadora) to Gryffindor. Everyone was applauding for them except Harry as he wanted Cheyan in Gryffindor. Katie sat at the end of the table and began to field the flood of questions...she likes football, ice skating and baseball..she's in her sixth year (she practiced her skills at home because her parents didn't want her going so far away from home at such a young age)..no she has no brothers or sisters and no boyfriend (much to the delight of several of the boys). One after another she answered the questions but they just kept coming until Hermione finally stepped in and rescued her from the pack of vultures and invited her to sit with them. Secretly, she was thinking "who could blame them". Katie was after all very pretty and a complete mystery to everyone. It seemed to Hermione that no matter how much she changed, there was always going to be 20 girls even more beautiful than her. What was the use she thought completely unaware of the icy blue eyes watching her from the next table.

Next, Dumbledore stood up and announced that there was going to be some changes in the living arrangements for this year. The two Prefects from each house would share private rooms with the prefects of another house to help create unity and better division of the duties. Slytherin would be paired with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff. There would be extra patrols to help the Head boy and girl out. Punishments would be more severe for those caught breaking the rules. Also, there would be extra DADA classes available to those who would like to take advantage of them. Two formal balls would be held this year, one at Christmas and one at Valentine's Day. The planning, decorating and themes to be chosen by each of the Prefect dorms. Christmas to be handled by Slytherin and Gryffindor and Valentine's Day by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The result of these announcement meant that Ron and Hermione would be rooming with Draco and Pansy. Finally, the students were dismissed and filed out of the Dining Hall to their respective Houses.  
  
Afer getting the first years settled in, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Pansy met with Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall to see their chambers. Even before they could see their rooms, Pansy was begging Prof. Snape to let her stay with her house because her parents wouldn't approve of her staying with anyone else. Snape finally agreed and told her to leave and that her things would be brought to her shortly. Pansy waiting for a minute expecting Draco to follow suit and when he didn't she just stormed off in a huff.

"Now that that is resolved, you three will need to come up with a password and command the portrait to comply," explained Prof McGonagall.  
  
After a breif discussion, they decided on "chocolate frogs" and were allowed to enter the chamber. It was a vast improvement to the regular house dormitories. They had a shared common room, bathroom (you are allowed to enter the bathroom only when none of the other prefects doors are open) and jacuzzi. They would also have access to a private swimming pool a massage parlor with the other prefects. They would each have their own room with its own password chosen by the occupant. The common room had a large fireplace, four huge plush couches and two long tables with a selected library books for their own use. They were all in heaven at the amount of space that was available to them. After a few minutes, they decided to see their rooms and head off to bed. Hermione was so tired that she just fell on her bed and went to sleep. As she was lying there, the events of the day began to swirl in her mind and she considered the prospect of bringing Sirius back to life.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A vision began to come into focus...a man in a dark hooded cloak with large yellow eyes dripping with evil was standing over someone speaking in a voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end...a small, shifty man holding a knife that filled her with disgust...an explosion of green light that filled her with despair...she was feeling so much she thought she would go crazy. A scream began in the pit of her stomach and she tried to hold it back but it was too strong. Higher and higher it rose until she had to let it out. "NOOOOOOOO......."

Hermione leapt up out of bed and grabbed for her wand just as Ron and Draco began banging on her door.  
  
"Open the door Hermione, are you ok?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Does she do this often?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, Hermione open the door now!!!!!!"said Ron while pounding on the door.  
  
It took Hermione a minute to regain her composure, her heart was thumping so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Finally, she walked over to the door and opened it to see her best friend and worst enemy staring at her with anxious faces. Hermione looked shaken but unharmed and before she could say anything, Ron grabbed her and asked what happened.  
  
"I'm not sure, it was dream with this hooded man who had horrible yellow eyes and an unnerving presence surrounded by green flashes of light and he was about to harm someone with a knife held by a smaller man. I could just feel death all around me and closing me in." Hermione replied.  
  
"All this over a dream Granger, man this is going to be a long year!" steamed Draco and walked away back to his room. He didn't say anything then but he knew exactly who she was dreaming about but he needed to think before he could talk to her about it.  
  
"I'm alright Ron, You can let me go now," stated Hermione."I just want to go back to my room and try to sleep again."  
  
"Are you sure? I can stay with you or go and get Ginny?"  
  
"No, I'll be ok. Sorry for waking you up." she said and then turned to go back to bed.  
  
As Hermione laid in bed and try to calm down enough to go back to sleep, she had a funny feeling that someone somewhere had met a horrible fate at the hands of Voldemort...


	4. We Can Live Like Jack and Sally If We Wa...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

WE CAN LIVE LIKE JACK AND SALLY IF WE WANT  
  
Hermione tossed and turned for the rest of the night and at 600am she got up and went out to the common room to read a book. She kept looking at Draco's door and thinking about Voldemort. Frustrated, she gotup and went to his door. She knocked and said,"Draco, please wake up, I need to talk to you about my dream."  
  
His door cracked slightly and Hermione heard some familiar music playing in the boackground.  
  
"I know this song, some American band isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Limp Bizkit, I found it in a muggle store in London. It's my favorite song."  
  
Hermione giggled at the name of the band.  
  
"but my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be"

She just sat there listening for a moment wondering why Draco would like this song. This song was beautiful and sweet, almost soothing as the man sung.  
  
"Do you like it, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, its very beautiful just like your eyes." It came flying out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
  
"What???" asked Draco as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, that came out wrong-the song talks about blue eyes, that's all I meant." she whispered.  
  
"The muggle music was one of the things I liked most about London. This song especially helped me to understand what I was really put on this earth to do. I wasn't meant to kill. All my like I have been taught to hate muggles and their ways because they supposeably forced magic underground but now I'm not so sure. I have reread some of our History of Magic books and discovered that most everything I have been taught was either twisted or a flat out fabrication. There has always been a seperation between the muggle world and magic and even back in Salazar Slytherin's days the two worlds co-existed just fine. I t was the purist that began to ruin the arrangement because they didn't want anyone contaminating the gene pool. Then along comes the Dark Lord with gifts beyond most people's imagination but instead of pioneering the wizarding world into the next millenium, he goes on a killing spree in search of the ultimate power and madness."  
  
"A..well...Mal-I mean Draco, it sounds like you've really done your research. But before I fell to sleep I was thinking about Sirius and what you wanted to do. First, we can't use Dark magic-he could come back evil. Second, Harry doesn't need a bribe to help you..if you told him what you've just told me I feel sure he would help you if he could. Lastly, I think the man from my dream was Voldemort."  
  
Draco sat there for a minute just listening to the music trying to find the strength within himself to tell her what she needed to know. "The dream you had sounds like an empowering ritual which is used to help the Dark Lord regain all his lost power and more. If a witch or wizard has a gift, such as a seer, than that power can be transferred to another along with their lifeforce. My guess is that he's trying to empower himself to ge the upper hand on Harry."  
  
"Please tell Dumbledore, Draco. He can help you, your mother and all of us." begged Hermione.  
  
"You don't understand. Even with all of Dumbledore's powers, Harry is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord. But he is young and still has lots to learn. My father and all the Deatheaters know that if Harry is allowed to finish school he would be to great an adversary for the Dark Lord. Soon the Dark Lord will strike and Harry will be all of our only hope for a free future. I could help in the fight but it would have to be a secret. Please understand that all I want is a normal life. A life without fear of unforgiveable curses and senseless killing. Sometimes, I even ask for a muggle life. You know-like Jack and Sally Nobody, working 9 to 5, paying bills, having kids and taking holidays to wherever. A life without lies and hooded figures in the shadows. Can you try to help me have that?" ventured Draco.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I will help you if I can and when it's time to telly Harry and the others just let me know. Oh, Draco, can you answer something for me?"  
  
"Ask away-" he replied.  
  
"Is this song supposed to be about you?"  
  
"With any luck, yes." he admitted.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to feel free to come to me and don't worry if you have to mean to me around the others I understand and will try not to be offended." she said and then turned around to leave.  
  
"Hermione?" he called after her.  
  
She turned back around and said,"Yes?"  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful too." he confessed and gave her a smile that made her blush as red as the colors for Gryffindor.  
  
In spite of their tiredness, Draco and Hermione went to their first class with the satisfaction of having found a new friend and alli under a cloak of secrecy. Oh, how the world is full of suprises and possibilites.....


	5. Where You Can Always Find Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters

WHERE YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND ME  
  
Over the next two months, life at Hogwarts resembled that of a monster rollercoaster. Ups, Downs, side to side and of course loopity loops. Draco and Hermione mangaged to develop a strong friendship between midnight and dawn several times a week. They talked about everything from music to relationships. By day they were sworn enemies and by night they were like childhood friends. Draco maintained his relationship with Anna which pleased his father and devastated Pansy. Harry was head over heels for Cheyan and managed to ask her to be his girlfriend on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and was sealed with a gorgeous heart pendant with their names on it just before Halloween. Ron had finally gotten up the courage to ask Katie on a date just a week after Halloween and she accepted after a slight deliberation. Gryffindor and Slytherin were in a dead heat for the Quidditch Cup but had not played each yet. That would happen just before Christmas. All in all life was pretty good. Except for Hermione that is. She was still alone. Although she was elated for her friends, she was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. It was true that she was extremely busy with all her classes, homework, prefect duties and spending time with her friends but she wanted someone of her own. She had went to Hogsmeade with a 7th year boy named Simon DeKalb but all he wanted to do was talk about himself and how great his was. He didn't even try to hold her hand let alone kiss her. So naturally, her loneliness was intensifying and she began to look at Draco with an unspeakable longing. They were having such awesome talks and he had opened himself up to her. There was even a few times that she thought she saw him thinking about kissing her. But that was all and she couldn't understand why. After talking to Ginny one afternoon, Hermione decided to just ask him. I mean, he had had the courage to ask her for help and confide his deepest secrets and desires, why shouldn't she do the same? She would just have to wait for the perfect opportunity and as luck would have it, it came just a few days before Thanksgiving. Pansy wasn't speaking to Draco because of his relationship with Anna and Ron was all to consumed with Katie to help begin planning for the Christmas ball. Therefore, all the details were left to the two of them (Draco and Hermione). They were going over ideas for the theme when Hermione decided to make her move.

"Draco, do you think that you'll marry Anna?" she asked.  
  
"Not if we succeed in stopping Voldemort."  
  
"You used his name. I am so proud of you because as you know fear of the name only promotes fear of the thing itself. So you don't love her?"  
  
"No she's too easy..no thrill of the chase if you know what I mean."  
  
"Actually, I don't I haven't had date since the Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"Do you want to know why?" he inquired.  
  
"Sure but be kind."  
  
"You're very pretty and very smart..that's very intimidating to most guys."  
  
"Yeah right.." she scoffed.  
  
"No really. Listen Hermione, most of the guys in this school would love to go out with you but they wonder what they may have to offer you that you couldn't get for yourself."  
  
"How about someone to hold at night? What about you?" she pressed further almost holding her breath.  
  
With that he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He could see it written all over her face...she was prodding to find out his feelings for her. He had wondered when this day would come because he had felt the tension between them for several weeks now. Many times he had to fight the urge to kiss her or confess his curiosity for fear it would ruin what they now had. He had planned for this moment in case it came so as not to hurt her, himself or their friendship.  
  
"For the past few months I have had to live a double life. Evil by day, angelic by night and you've been the reason it has been bearable. When I look in your eyes, I see the reflection of the man I want to be, the man you deserve to be with. A thousand times I have wanted to take you into my arms and never let you go but at least for now that is only a dream. I don't care who your parents are but everyone else does so I can't openly embrace you. Would you really want to be with someone who would have to hide you away while carrying on with another girl right in front of you?" he confessed to her.  
  
"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" she countered.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you need to try to find someone who can treat you the way you deserve and if we are able to rid of Voldemort and you are still willing then we could try to be more."  
  
"I understand and thank you for your honesty. But should you change your mind or need me, you know where you can always find me." and with that she got up, handed him a piece of paper and said goodnight.  
  
Draco felt so alone and guilty, wondering if she was angry or hurt by him. He was so stupid to have said so much. Frustrated, he got up and went to his room and got ready for bed. As he was laying down listening to the song that reminded him of her, letting the words fuel his desires in the hopes of pleasant dreams, he opened the note and stared at it in shock.....


	6. We'll Have Halloween On Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

WE'LL HAVE HALLOWEEN ON CHRISTMAS  
  
Draco just stared at the piece of paper. A single line of text appeared "if you want or need me, just come the door and say Devil's Snare". What was she trying to do? Didn't she understand how hard this was for him especially? Then he remembered the song he was listening to, so he took the CD out and got up and tip toed across the the room to her door. He whispered "Devil's Snare" and opened the door. As he got up next to her bed, he noticed she was already asleep and just beautifully peaceful she was. He placed the CD and a note on her pillow and gently kissed her forehead then left the room. He firmly believe that nothing else in his life would be as hard to do as leaving her room tonight was.  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning she immediately saw the note and CD. She opened the note which said:  
  
My dear, sweet Hermione, please listen to song #3 so that it may help you to understand what we talked about last night. Please forgive me and see you soon-  
  
Draco  
  
She popped the CD in and recognized it as being "One Thing" by Finger Eleven-  
  
"Restless tonight, cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times, I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned, and not that I can  
But you should be mine, across the line."  
  
"If I traded it all, If I gave it all away for something  
Just for one thing, If I sorted it out  
If I know all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something"  
  
"I promise I might, not walk on by  
Maybe next time, but not this time  
Even though I know, I don't know  
Yeah, I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds"  
  
She knew what he was trying to tell her but she still cried. She knew he was probably right but the pain and hurt wouldn't go away. Luckily, it was Saturday so she did not have any classes and didn't come out of her room all day. When everyone had went to dinner, she tip toed down to the lake to watch the water to try to calm herself down. Quietly she sat and thought about her life and friends, wondering why no one had checked on her all day.  
  
Draco knew she hadn't left her room all day as he went to dinner but Anna was standing there with him so he couldn't go check on her. Patiently, he sat through dinner without much of an appetite and then told Anna that he thought he was coming down with a cold or something so he could go back to his room without her tagging along. When he got there, he went straight to her door and gave the password but she wasn't there. Guilt flooded over him like a tidal wave and he began to panic. Ultimately, he opted to go down to the lake to see if he could find her. When he was about 100 yards away he saw her. He approached her carefully, speaking as gently as he could.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright or do you hate me?"  
  
"I'm fine Draco. I just want to be alone." she said with the slightest of a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Please don't hate me. It just wouldn't be right to treat you that way. Can't you see that?" he reasoned.  
  
"Yes," she said," it's just so lonely from this side."  
  
As soon as he saw her tear streaked face he couldn't bear it anymore and he grabbed her and kissed her. The world around them came to a halt and there a hint of a sizzling in the air. In that moment they both realized that there was no going back. Even though it was a chilly night, they were both on fire and when they finally broke apart neither one could speak. No experience in their collective pasts came close to this one. She could still feel his soft, damp lips on hers and he could still feel the heat of her body against his. Speechless, they just stood and stared at each other for a while wondering what exactly this meant.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Draco blurted out and hurried away to the castle.

Hermione regained her composure and walked back up to the castle. When she got there she headed to the Gryffindor Common room to find Ginny, Katie and Cheyan hopefully. Upon seeing her ragged appearance they all jumped up and ran over to her. Questions were flying all around when she told them to calm down that everything was ok and to come back to her room with so she could explain everything. The girls couldn't get back to her room quick enough.  
  
"Ok girls, I want to explain what happened but I can't tell you all everything. But I need some help, ok?" Hermione explained.  
  
"Alright." they all agreed  
  
"For the last two months I've been talking to this guy and everything was going great with our friendship until yesterday. You see I was feeling kind of left out because everyone else had a boyfriend or girlfriend but me and the guy is really good looking and we were having such a good time together that I thought there might be something more." said Hermione  
  
"You mean the vague "i have a friend" situation from a couple of days ago?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, but anyway, so last night we were talking and I started asking him how he felt about me. He said he liked me and talked about how smart and pretty I am but stated that now wasn't the right time. So, needless to say, I was hurt and disappointed and stayed in my room all day so I wouldn't have to see him. Then when dinner time came, I left the castle and went to the lake. He came looking for me to ask me not to hate him and as I got ready to leave he grabbed me and we kissed. And it was no ordinary kiss. It felt like we had moved the heavens and the earth but the he said he was sorry and practically ran away." she explained,"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Sounds like the intensity scared him." replied Chey with Ginny and Katie agreeing.  
  
"Who is it Hermione? Was it Simon?" begged Katie.  
  
"Good heavens no..just a friend that will remain nameless." she chanted.  
  
"Ron said that you were stuck with Malfoy to plan the Christmas ball. How is that coming?" asked Katie.  
  
"OK I guess. We decided on a theme last night so now we're working on decorations and the music." said Hermione.  
  
"What's the theme going to be?" chimed all three girls.  
  
"Well I probably shouldn't say but....it's going to be a masquerade and masks the works..."  
  
The conversation then turned to the ball and what they would wear, how they would do their hair and makeup and so on. After an hour or so, Katie and Chey decided to go back to the common room and spend time with the guys. Ginny stayed behind to talk to Hermione.  
"What are you planning on doing about this mystery man?" she started off.  
  
"I have no clue. I believe he's sincere in wanting what's best for me but I think that what's best is for him to be with me." she said.  
  
"Who is this guy and why can't you tell anyone about him? I mean, you say that you have been spending time together for a couple of months but I've never seen you with anyone but Simon." Ginny stated pointedly.  
  
"We talk late at night but I can't tell you who because he has a girlfriend and his friends wouldn't approve of me."  
  
"It's Malfoy isn't it, Hermione?" replied Ginny.  
  
"I..um..well you see..." stammered Hermione. What was she supposed to do now??????

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco went to the Slytherin common room to think about what had happened. None of his previous experiences had come anywhere near what he had felt just now. He had known for quite sometime that he was changing, he hadn't been to his house for anything in a least a month. All of his thoughts had been consumed with getting rid of Voldemort so he could figure out the rest of his life. But the he started spending more and more time with her. His dreams had begun getting harder and harder to control. Then the conversation last night had opened the door that he had a chance with her. But it wasn't time yet, there was still so much that needed to be done. As he was sitting there deep in thought, Anna come up behind him and put her hands over his face.  
  
"Long time no see." she scolded.  
"Just been busy." he replied.  
"With the mudblood?" she inquired.  
"No, why would you ask me that?" he hissed.  
"I thought you might be planning the ball?"  
"Oh, no, we did that yesterday." he said.  
"So...."  
"So what?" asked Draco.  
"Aren't you going to ask me to the ball?"  
"We'll see." he said with a cunning smile.  
  
Then without another word, he got up and walked out. She was so accessible. No thrill or fun he reasoned with himself. It was just too easy for him. His father wasn't going to be pleased but he didn't care. At that moment he only wanted to be free. Who was he kidding? He wanted THE girl. The BEST girl NOT the best Slytherin. That's when he decided that it was time to shake things up......  
When he got back to the Prefects common room, he knocked on both Hermione's and Ron's doors. Ron answered his first and when he saw Malfoy standing there he just glared.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked.  
"I know you don't like me but I need you to go and get Harry. We all need to talk." he stated politely.  
"About what?"  
"About Voldemort and the Deatheaters." he answered without emotion.  
"What? Why?" stammered Ron.  
"I'll explain when you get back." Draco pleaded.  
  
Midway through their conversation, Hermione came out and just smiled. Ron looked completely confused but she just motioned for him to go. Draco turned around, saw her and held up his finger indicating for her to just wait a moment. Hermione did as he requested. Ron turned and left with a shrug of his shoulders. With that Draco turned his attention to her.  
  
"Are we going to tell them about us now?"she asked.  
"Maybe, first we have to figure out what to do about Voldemort and the Deatheaters. That threat has to be removed before we can be safe." he replied.  
  
She agreed just as Ron and Harry were returning. Both boys looked confused and skeptical but willing to hear him out. Draco was very nervous but determined to make them understand.  
  
"Let's ge some things straight before we begin...Over the summer, I changed my mind about alot of things including my opinion on you and all your friends. I'm sure that means little to you, Potter, but it is the truth. I would like to help you get rid of Voldemort and his followers including my father. If they're allowed to live, no one will be safe including my family. I realize that it will take time to gain your trust and respect, so I asked you here to see what could be done." Draco finished.  
  
The room was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop. Hermione decided to help things along and stated,"I believe him guys but I'm sure you have some questions for him. Just remember that he has pretty much left us alone this year."  
  
That point had not gone unnoticed and had prompted several discussions but this was still a great shock to them. Finally, Harry processed what was going on and remembered what Dumbledore had told him earlier this year. "With extreme situations come extreme actions and leaps of faith."  
  
"Alright, Draco, I'll bite. Do you want to go to Dumbledore?" Harry replied.  
"Not yet, but soon. I want us to come up with a plan and then tell him but we have to always remember that Voldemort has spies everywhere, so we must be careful."  
"Would you be willing to become a spy for us?" Ron countered.  
"That might be our only option." he said.  
"Nooooo," Hermione yelled,"That's too dangerous. If you are discovered they would kill you."  
  
Harry and Ron both were taken back by the passion in her voice. No it wasn't passion..it was concern..maybe fear. They looked at each other with knowing looks. She was falling for Draco. But how? Why?  
  
"What's going on Hermione?" they both asked in unison.  
"I..uh..well you see..." she was trying to think as fast as she could.  
"Are you in love with him?" they asked again in unison.  
"Well, er...no..uh..but.." she couldn't say what she was thinking but they knew.  
"Would you like to explain, Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Does it matter?" he responded.  
"If something's going on between you two, we need to know because that could unwittingly put her in danger." Ron snapped.  
"Nothing has really happened guys but we've become friends. That's all I promise." Hermione answered.  
"But you want something more, don't you Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Don't answer that, Draco." Hermione cautioned."You guys are supposed to be my friends and I don't get in the middle of you love lives. If I like Draco or Draco likes me, It's our situation to work out, ok?"  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Harry questioned.  
"I do. But you all have to make up your own minds." she retorted.  
  
Harry held out his hand to Draco. "I'll give it a go, mate, but don't think for a second that I won't hurt you if you hurt her. Agreed?"  
"Absolutely." he said truthfully and with that they all shook hands.

The four of them stayed up all night talking and planning what they should do and opted to tell Dumbledore after Draco talked to his father to see if the plan would work. Hermione was totally against it but the others wouldn't listen. Ultimately, she got up and left with a disgusted look on her face that told all of them that she was pissed. Harry and Ron said goodnight to Draco and told him he should go talk to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He went to her room and knocked on the door but when she didn't answer, he said "Devils Snare" and entered the room. She was on her bed crying. Suddenly, Draco didn't feel so good about his decision. He walked over to CD player and turned on song #3. As the familiar music began she turned to look at him.

"Please don't do this, Draco. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Hermione sobbed.  
  
He sat next to her, put his hand on her chin and gently lifted it up so that he was looking in her eyes." If we have any chance of being together in public without fear, this has to to be done. It's better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. No matter what happens, no one can take away what we've shared." he said openly.  
  
"You're the one, Draco." she said.  
  
"The one what?" he asked confused.  
  
"The one who would steal my heart. You're the one I want to share my entire self with. The one that was meant to change my life forever." she whispered.  
  
"I'm not deserving of you. You could do so much better than me. Despite all my cruelty and mistakes, you would still give me your heart?" he questioned.  
  
"Without question. Everyone makes mistakes but it takes a real man to ask for forgiveness and change without fear of the consquences." she said proudly. Then she gently pulled him to her and kissed him with all the passion that was in her heart. This time he didn't pull away, he gave way to all his dreams and let her into his own heart. After a few minutes when they were just laying together in her bed, he whispered in her ear,"I'll always protect you and most of all I'll always love you." She tightened her grip on his arm and replied," I love you too." And with that they both fell to sleep and dreamed of a happy ending for themselves.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ron's room, him and Harry were discussing what had just happened. They didn't know what to make of it except that if Draco did what he said he would, then they might actually have a chance to defeat him. But what about Hermione? Draco could get himself killed this way and if that happened, would she hate Harry and him? They hated to admit it but they were actually starting to like Draco. Who would have ever thought? They were going to have to talk to Hermione alone, hopefully, convincing her that this was all necessary and they would do everything they could to keep Draco safe.  
  
As Draco woke up the next morning, he realized that what happened last night was not a dream because he was still holding on to Hermione. For the longest time he just laid there watching her sleep. Memorizing every curve and bump-mentally casting this moment into stone in his mind. It was Sunday and they didn't have to be anywhere until this evening, so he began kissing her ever so gently first on the shoulder and then the neck. He marvelled at the sight of goosebumps on her arms and the hardening of her chest. She was like a flower ready to bloom and he was the sun coaxing her along. He then began lightly tracing the outline of her curves, growing more and more hungry with each slight moan or twitch. Do I stop or continue, he asked himself? His desire was ready to make itself known but was this too fast? Would she think he had taken advantage of her and hate him? The answer would present itself momentarily........  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The most haunting song began to play in the background and Draco stopped to listen. Something about the man and woman's voices made him lose all concentration on Hermione's body and instead caused him to look into her eyes.  
"_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high, to steal you pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal you pain away."_  
  
The man was singing his thoughts and hopefully the woman was singing Hermione's..  
  
"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away."_  
  
Please let it be true. He would make her body the temple, to be worshipped but not spoiled (at least not right now).  
  
"_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_  
  
He kissed her gently and said,"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab breakfast before something happens that we can't take back."  
  
The final chorus of the song echoed in her head, making her doubt her new found love....  
  
"_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You're gone away, you don't feel me anymore."_  
By the time draco returned, Hermione had gotten up and was dressed. She looked so beautiful in just a pair of hip hugger jeans and tight tee shirt with the word "_Angel_" printed on it. He had brought her some muffins and pumpkin juice for her to eat since she had missed breakfast. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and all he could do was stare.  
  
"That's what I'll call you." Draco said.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"Angel." he stated while pointing to her shirt.  
"Very funny."  
"No, seriously, you're my angel. It's because of you that all this is happening." he replied knowing that he hadn't told about his dream over the summer.  
"Ok, Romeo, is that for me?" she joked and pointed at the food.  
"of course, nothing but the best for my _ANGEL_."  
"Stop it." she said as she grabbed the juice.  
"You know that we still have to finish planning the ball."  
"Yes, but that also brings us to an unpleasant reality." he groaned.  
"You mean the fact that you have to take Anna?"  
"Maybe, I could go stag?" he suggested.  
"Wouldn't that make your father angry?" she asked.  
"Maybe but I don't think he will question it after I talk to him." he stated trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
"Why, what are you going to tell him that would distract him from you not taking your fiancee to the ball? she asked with a hint of suspicion.  
"Please don't be angry," he whispered,"but I'm going to agree to train to be a deatheater. I am just going to tell him that she's a distraction to something more important. He will understand."  
  
At those words, Hermione sat down on her bed feeling defeated. Why won't anyone listen to her? If they go through with this someone is going to get hurt or maybe even killed and she couldn't bear that.  
"Hermione, you're going to have to accept this once and for all. We can ru and hide or stand and fight. Everyone has lost someone to Voldemort. Death is his signature. Some of us may die but it won't be in vain. Would you rather it be Harry or Ron or even yourself? This is a rare opportunity to try to get the upperhand. I am the only one who can do this and I'll do it with or without your support. Are you with me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt but if this is the price I have to pay to feel what I do when I'm with you, I will." then she got up and went over to the CD player, turned it on and sat in Draco's lap. Having anticipated this moment, she was able to sit and listen as the song began to play."I was listening to this song before you came back and since it seems we express our feelings with songs, I thought you should hear this one."  
  
He listened and thought about how much he had changed in the last few months. Until this past summer, he hadn't even heard muggle music and now it seemed it was all he listened to. When the man's voice began singing, he was taken by the deepness of it. Almost a crying but very masculine all the same.  
  
"_This is my life, it's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared,  
And these are my dreams, that I've never lived before  
Somebody wake me 'cause I must be dreaming"  
  
"Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're hear, it's so far away  
And now I feel I can face the day  
And I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today"  
  
"These are my words, that I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay, and this is my smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me 'cause I must be sleeping"  
  
"I'm so afraid of waking, please don't shake me_"  
  
When the song ended, Draco lifted his head from her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. There was so much emotion behind those stunning blue eyes and Hermione knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth......  
"Thank you." he almost cried. It was in that instant that they both understood what had to done and how important they were not only to the order but to each other. Draco kissed her softly and excused himself to his room. He had a letter to write and wanted to be alone while he did it. The words just wouldn't come to him as he sat at his desk and stared at the parchment. He took a deep breath and with the quill in his hand scribbled a small note:  
  
Father-  
  
I have decided to become a deatheater. Please let me know where and when I begin. I cannot spend anymore time with Anna right now because it's too hard to concentrate on everything else. Tell the Dark Lord that I am honored to be of service to him.  
  
Your son-  
Draco  
  
He then rolled the parchment, put a spell on it so that no one but his father could read it and sent his owl off to deliver the message. Darco looked at the time and saw it was 6:00pm and dinner was being served. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door....  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, are you going down to dinner or do you want to come with me?" a familiar voice echoed from outside.  
He got up and went to the door. After he opened it, he saw Hermione standing there with the biggest grin and her CD player in hand. "Where are you going?"  
"Oh, to a quiet little place I know of, we could have dinner brought to us there with the help of a couple of house elves I know."  
"A quiet place, huh. And what will we do there?" he raised an eyebrow as he replied.  
"I..ah..just wanted to spend some more time with you and well..plan the ball." she stammered.  
  
She lead him to the Room of Requirement where everything was already set up. Doby and Winky had done a terrific job especially considering the short notice. There was a small table with two place settings in what would appear to be the finest china and crystal. The lighting was soft with lots of candles and the aroma of lavender and lilas. Hermione walked over to an end table and put down the CD player and pushed play. She turned to Draco and motioned for him to sit down. The music was soft and spoke of undying love and devotion. Lost love and love found. She explained that the bands were from the 70's and 80's and were favorites of her parents but she always had a special place in her heart for them. One of the CD was from a group called Chicago and her favorite song was "You're the Inspiration". The music was good during dinner but kinda reminded him of music he had heard in the big buildings in the elevators. They had a nice dinner and then headed to a huge, fluffy couch to relax when the conversation took an unexpected turn.   
"Thanks for dinner. I wasn't really in the mood to go to the Great Hall." he told her.  
"Well don't thank me just yet." she replied,"I do have alterior motives."  
"What might that be?" he asked.  
"I know we can't go to the ball together but I thought maybe we could meet here afterwards and have our own private ball?"  
"Anything for you." he told her.  
"Really, I'll take care of everything." she exclaimed.  
  
For the rest of the evening, they just laid there, listening to music and holding each other close. Quite to Hermione's suprise, Draco was never anything but a gentleman but with the impending possibility of losing him to Voldemort, Hermione wanted to make that evening so special that they would wish it never had to end....


	7. And the Night We'll Wish Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**And The Night We'll Wish Never Ends**  
  
When Droco got back to his room that night he had a message from his father stating:  
  
Son-  
  
The Dark Lord is pleased to hear that you are ready. Sharing quarters with the mudblood has obviously caused you to re-evaluate the situation. When you come home after Christmas, we will begin your training. Don't worry about Anna, her father knows the importance of you next task and agrees that no distractions are the best tactic.  
  
Father and Faithful Deatheater  
  
His heart sunk with this news. He changed clothes for bed and decided to go and see his _Angel_. She would help him to have good dreams. With that he left his room and walked across the hall. As he got to her door, Ron came out of his room.  
"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.  
"Just going to see Hermione. But before I do, can I talk to you for a sec?" Draco replied.  
"Sure, do you need me to get Harry?"  
"No, you can just tell him about this tomorrow." Draco said."I sent an owl to my father earlier today telling him I was ready to start training to be a deatheater and I just got his response back. I will begin training after Christmas."  
"Does Hermione know?" Ron asked.  
"Not yet but we all need to get together to figure out a plan and when exactly we will tell everyone else what we're doing." Draco directed.  
"I'll talk to Harry tomorrow and we'll leave you a note to set up a meeting."  
"Thanks Ron. Sorry for all the crappy things I've said to you in the past, mate. In truth, I was just jealous of you family and how all of you stick together." Draco confessed.  
"Don't think twice about it, mate. You help get rid of Voldemort and all is forgiven." Ron replied.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco then turned back to Hermione's door and said "_Devil's Snare_" without thinking and walked in. To his shock she was sitting there, as naked as the day she was born, brushing her hair. She jumped up and ran behind an oriental partition and he instinctively turned around, apologizing up and down for barging in unannounced. His face was blood red and he was cursing himself under his breath, Hermione on the other hand, just put her robe on and walked over to him and tried to reassure him that everything was ok.  
"It's alright Draco, I know you didn't mean to or were you hoping for a peep show?"  
"That's not funny." he said still beet red. "I just wanted to talk to you because I was having trouble sleeping and I...just," suddenly he felt very stupid and couldn't finish.  
"Wanted to ask me what?" she inquired playfully.  
"I was just wondering..." why was he having such a hard time asking something so simple?  
"Would you like to stay in here with me tonight?" she finished for him.  
"Yes." he said meekly.  
"I was actually getting ready to ask you that myself." she said. God bless, how did she always know just what to say or do to make him feel better. This has to be what love is about he thought.  
"Can I turn on the music?" he asked.  
"Yeah and I'm going to put on my PJs while you're doing that." she replied.  
"Is that absolutely necessary?" he joked with her.  
She just shook her head at him and walked into the bathroom. Although he only saw her for a split second, the sight of her perfect body was burned into his brain. Her tanned skin, muscular frame, perfectly flat belly and her round, firm breasts that would fit just right in his hands. Stop, he told himself but it was as if someone else was controlling him and he couldn't help himself. It felt like electricity was running through his body, jolting him into attention. He had had many prior experiences but he had never felt so excited or ravenous for a girl. He had to stop this before he did something that might scare or hurt her. Just then she came out of the bathroom in a large tee shirt and the image of her walking towards towards him in all white with flowers in her hair while surrounded by friends and family brought him away from reality. She instantly noticed a strange smile on his face but it was strangely comforting to know that he wanted her that badly. She got into bed and scooted closer to Draco, when she rested her head on his chest, he came back from the vision (could it be?). She placed her hand on his stomach, noticing how hard and rippled it was, wondering what it would be like to be intimate with him. She too had to stop herself before things went too far too soon. They kissed for a short time before settling down and falling asleep. However, tonight neither of their dreams were blissful like they had been the night before. Somehow, unbeknownst to either of them, the same dream was plaquing them both.........  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A forest with dense fog...a dark hooded figure with a deep, menacing voice telling Draco that he had to do it to prove his loyalty.."Imperio" shouted his father...Draco's hand graping a knife and drawing it closer and closer to a girl's neck...her face covered by a hood...stop, stop he yelled in his head but he couldn't control himself...the girl screaming "Help me"...she sounds familiar..."Harry, help me pleaseeeee"...Oh God NO, Draco realizes who it is......_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco shot out of bed and Hermione was crying uncontrollably. He grabbed her and tried to calm her but as she looked at him there was nothing but pure terror in her eyes.  
"Calm down, Angel, it was only a dream. What did you see?" he askes as comfortingly as he could.  
"Nothing, I could only hear what was going on. I had something over my head and I was tied down." she sobbed.  
"Hermione, I need you to calm down and listen to me." Draco ordered, "I had the same dream but I could see you except I didn't know it was you until it was too late."  
"Too late?" she asked.  
"I was supposed to kill you to prove my loyalty to Voldemort and when I hesitated my father used the "Imperio" curse on me to make me do it or at least I think I did it. I woke up before I cut you." Draco explained.  
"You cut me?" Hermione questioned wide eyed.  
"I couldn't see your face, so I didn't know it was you-please believe me." Draco pleaded.  
It took her a few minutes to soak it all in before she grabbed him and begged him to stop all this before it went too far.  
"Now that we've seen the dream we can stop it." he told her, "But we're going to have to tell Dumbledore."  
"Alright." she said and then laid back down.  
"I swear to you, I will die before I let anything hurt you. Your my Angel and nothing will ever change that." he whispered to her as she fell back to sleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they got up and Hermione went and got Harry and Ron and brought them back to her room so they could all talk. First, Draco and Hermione went through each of their dreams and what they all thought it meant. The consensus was that Voldemort would plan some sort of attack on Hermione to provoke Harry into a rage or a trap. That's where Draco became crucial to keeping her safe. Next, Draco was going to have to try to win over Voldemort's trust so that he would be privy to the most secret information. Also for the purpose of keeping Hermione safe. Lastly, they would have to go to Dumbledore today to make him aware of what was going on and get his approval of their plan. With that they all left for classes.  
  
The day seemed to drag on forever but at last dinner was finished and one by one they snuck away to the Headmaster's office. Once they were all present, they told him all of the recent events between them and what they were going to try to do. When they were done, Dumbledore first looked at Draco and explained again to him what a dangerous position he would be in but Draco assured him that he was aware and believed it was the only way. Dumbledore agreed that this would be a great deal of help to the order if he was serious about cooperating. Next, he ordered Harry to start occumancy lessons for the others, they would have to be able to close off their minds to keep their plan hidden. And finally, he assured them that they would have the full support of the Order behind them should they need it. But before dismissing them, he once again asked them if they were sure they wanted to take these risks. It was a resounding "Yes" from each of them and they left.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of weeks, they all kept a low profile and spent very little time together (outside of occumancy lessons) to try to avoid any signs of hanky panky. The only time Hermione and Draco spent together was at night and that was pretty much with Draco watching Hermione sleep. They really hadn't even fooled around much because they were afraid of opening their minds along with their hearts. Dark circles had replaced the smooth appearance of his dashing blue eyes, now also surrounded by the redness that indicated being tired and bloodshot. Hermione decided to slip him a sleep draught and stay up and watch him for a change. The Christmas ball was only three days away now and Dumbledore had informed everyone that Draco and Hermione had to attend the ball together as chaperones, thanks they thought. The next few days flew by for Hermione because she was planning something special for her and Draco that she felt she would burst from anticipation. Even though they were going to the ball together, they wouldn't be able to be affectionate with each other until they were alone. Hermione had enlisted the help of Doby and Winky once again to prepare the Room of Requirement. She had planned everything down to the smallest detail including their music. Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
Christmas morning, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Katie and Cheyan were all there to wake Hermione up so they could open presents. Quite to their surprise, Draco was laying in bed with her. Harry and Ron knew they were dating but had no idea they sharing a bed. Unforunately, no one had told the girls so they all reached for their wands to curse the hell out of him when Hermione jumped from the bed to shield him.  
  
"No, don't, it's not what you think." she cried.  
"What the hell is going on?" Ginny screamed.  
"Just go outside and wait, please. Harry tell them what you and Ron know and we'll explain the rest in a minute." Hermione pleaded.  
  
As they all left, Hermione turned back to Draco who was getting dressed and he simply smiled at her and said,"I told you that you are my Angel."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Draco and Hermione came out of her room and heard Ron and Harry telling the story of what all had been happening. They could see a variety of emotions cross the girls faces: shock, anger, fear, excitement, joy and worry. All three girls had a sudden realization as to how much danger the four are in and they weren't pleased at having been kept in the dark. That went double for Ginny, who was in the DA last year and had fought at the Ministry against Voldemort and the deatheaters.  
"How could you keep from us for over a month? Do you all think that we're that weak or incompetent? I held my own at the Ministry of Magic and I can help now too!" Ginny seethed.  
"We didn't want to put anyone else in danger or stand the chance of revealing the true nature of Draco and Hermione's relationship. That's all I swear." replied Ron and Harry.  
"We felt that as few people as possible needed to know that way there was less risk." Hermione tried to explain.  
"So how far has this gone, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
"Not that it's any of anyone's business but Draco has been staying with me because of the dreams. We feel safer together than apart. Is that ok, Dad?" Hermione shot back. "Furthermore, since you are all so interested in our private life, have any of you had sex yet?"

All of their faces turned to the floor and Hermione suddenly felt like the lone virgin in a pack of sinners. A barage of apologies to her and Draco followed from the rest of the group and then more questions about what happens now that they all know what's going on. Harry suggested occumancy lessons for the rest of them as well and maybe some extra DADA lessons just in case. At that point everyone had totally forgotten about presents until it was too late and they all had to get ready for the ball.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione was so nervous and excited at the same time as she put on her emerald green dress robes. It was fine silk with opaque silver trim at the neck, sleeves and hem. She put her hair in a loose french twist with smaill strands hanging in curls at odd intervals around her face. Small amounts of eye shadow, blush and lip gloss with a dramatic onyx mascara were applied. With a last glance in the mirror, she thought she looked incredible and walked out of her room. Draco was already waiting in the common room with his best black dress robes on, which had emerald green trim and a tie to match. He was holding a deep crimson rose corsage with silver ribbons and baby's breath, which he placed on her wrist with a gentle kiss and a smile that confirmed his approval of her appearance. When the rest of the group arrived, they were dumbstruck with how amazing the pair looked.  
  
"My god!" Ginny proclaimed."You two look sensational but if keep looking at each other that way, you two won't have a secret for long."  
  
"I know you're a Gryffindor, Angel, but green is you color." Draco whispered ever so slightly and Hermione just radiated with happiness.  
  
They all put on their masks and headed to the ball with Draco hanging slightly behind watching Hermione intently while wondering what she may have planned for after the ball in the Room of Requirement......

When they all arrived at the Great Hall, everything was perfect. The ceiling was enchanted to look as though the house banners were all entwined. Masked faces were everywhere, laughing and dancing with joy. The Hex Girls were playing "I've put a spell on you" and every dream seemed possible. Hermione and Draco hung toward the back of the Hall looking as though they were completely disgusted to be there together. Most people did notice how good they looked together though. About midway through the ball, Anna came up and dragged Draco away to dance to a slow song.  
  
"So, having fun with the mudblood?" she asked coyly.  
"Just one of the downfalls of being Head Boy, you heard what Dumbledore said." he replied.  
"He didn't say anything about meeting me tonight after the ball, did he?" she hinted with a slight smile.  
"That would violate curfew for you." he retorted. "Besides you know my father doesn't want me distracted right now."  
"I'm growing impatient, Draco." she toyed with him.  
"Get a grip on yourself. If you're going to be my wife one day, you have to learn restraint." he hissed at her and left her standing alone on the dance floor.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She didn't bother him again for the rest of the evening. At midnight, Dumbledore announced it was time to go back to their common rooms and wished everyone a Happy Christmas and safe holiday. Hermione and Draco watched all the other students leave and received knowing glances from Harry, Ron and Ginny as they left. One by one, they watched the students leave growing more and more excited about spending some time alone together. Draco could feel himself longing to hold Hermione and escape the reality of what tomorrow would bring and what he would have to do. As the last student left, they waited about ten minutes and left themselves practically running to the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione was the first to arrive, she paced back and forth picturing the room she had planned so carefully. Then she opened the door and waited for Draco. No matter how many times he tried to envision this moment, he never came close to the reality. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment but the setting couldn't be more perfect. He couldn't stop playing with something in his pocket and Hermione feared that maybe he had anticipated what she was planning and was trying to be prepared but the look on his face didn't say so.  
  
She grabbed his hand, lead him farther into the room and closed the door. There was candles everywhere with soft music playing and a bottle of champagne chilling by a raging fire. In the middle of the room was a huge, plush bed with a mountain of pillows and of course silk sheets in the colors of emerald and crimson. Draco sat Hermione on the bed, grabbed her hands and knelt at her feet. Looking directly into her eyes he began to speak in a slow, deep and sexy drawl.....

"Hermione, my Angel, over the summer I had the most amazing dream, in which, you were the first to believe and trust in the new me. That dream gave me hope and courage to fight for what I wanted to become. Each day since, I have just continued to grow stronger and stronger. I don't fear pain or even death, I only fear a life without you. I would do anything for you but I won't do that. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I feel exactly the same." she replied softly.  
  
With that Draco reached into his pocket, took out a box, opened it and removed a small object from inside. He took her left hand, placed a ring on her finger and said," Will you accept this as a token of my love and devotion, a promise of our lives to come?"  
  
It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a lion's extended body connecting with a snake surrounding a perfect diamond in a platinum setting. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared from the ring to the pools of blue in his eyes. In the background a song of pure love played describing her feelings to a tee....  
  
_"i thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again  
I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the night alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life, I only needed you?  
__  
Almost paradise, we're knockin on heaven's door  
Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes, Almost paradise.  
  
It seems that perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind  
And all these dreams I save for a rainy day  
They're finally coming true, I'll share them all with you  
'Cause now we hold the future in our hands."_  
  
"Listen, Draco-they're singing about us. This is paradise and "yes", I will accept this. But only if you accept my present to you." she said.  
  
"And where is it?" he asked not understanding....

"Right here in front of you." she cried as she grabbed him and kissed him with such passion that they would've sworn they had set the world on fire. The music continued in the background.  
  
_"And in your arms, salvation's not so far away  
It's getting closer, closer everyday  
It's almost paradise."_

Draco slowly unbuttoned her robe and slipped it off her shoulder, revealing a delicate black lace bra which barely covered her tender but firm breasts. With one flick of his wrist, he unhooked the bra and gently pulled it away to reveal her creamy skin. He laid her on her back, gently kissing her neck and moving lower and lower, while the groans of passion increased little by little. She was so aroused that she didn't even feel it as he removed the rest of her robe and panties. Obviously, she was too distracted by the stream of kisses to her rib cage, then her belly button and then still lower until he hit the spot that emitted pure exstacy(sp?). She could hardly stand it, she was so wet but on fire all at the same time that she thought she was going to go crazy. At that point, he was fully aroused and sweetly whispered to her," Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, oh my yes!!!" she panted breathlessly.

And with that he gently pressed himself between her legs. She could feel he slowly entering her, there was some pressure which caused her to arch her back as he bombarded her breasts with light kisses and a few nibbles to keep her overly stimulated. Deeper and deeper he drove himself into her until at last he was as far in as he could get. Steadily he drove himself back and forth, all the while she was revelling in the purity of what she was feeling..pleasure and pain all rolled into one. Suddenly, she felt a warm rush come over her and could hear herself moaning lightly at first but growing louder and louder as the sensation increased. Unbeknownst to her, she was digging her nails into his back and his own breath was growing more and more rapid as he buried his head into her chest. Higher and higher she rose until at last the ulimate climax rushed over her body and he drove himself into from the final time and just stayed still. Hermione could feel a gush within her and a feeling of complete release. Draco just felt himself collapse as though he had run a marathon. All the built up tension and anticipation of this moment caused him such a rush that he believed he could die right then without a single complaint.

This was not his first time but he felt it was by far the most pleasureable. It was pur and raw but everything either of them could have hoped it would be. She was a woman now and nothing could ever take tonight away from them. All night and into the wee hours of the morning, they relished it each other time after time as though it may never happen again and there was no guarntee that it would. They never spoke of what may happen come the following day or whether or not they actually had a future. They only laid in each others arms thinking that this is the night they wished would never end.....


	8. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

Early the next morning, Hermione woke Draco up because they needed to get back to the Prefects common room before they were discovered to be gone. Although she was sure her friends would know where she was, she wanted to make sure that no one else would become suspicious. As usual, Draco did not want to wake up and kept trying to drag Hermione back in bed with him but she was persistant and finally got him to get up by promising that they would go back to sleep together in her room. Leaving the Room of Requirement was the hardest thing either one of them had to do because the uncertainity of the future and the events of the preceding evening made it a safe haven for them away from the rest of the world. When they got back to Hermione's room, Draco grabbed her and held her tight while showering her with kisses and wishing things were different than they really were. He wished Voldemort and the Deatheaters didn't exist and that his father didn't hate muggles or that Hermione wasn't one...anything that might change the fact that they had to hide their relationship.

"Angel, I can't wait until this is over so I can walk the hallways of this and every place with you on my arm." he said at last.

"I don't care about that. Everyone that I care about already knows the truth and is supportive." she replied."Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." he told her.

"Are you going to tell your mother about me?" she asked him.

"Eventually, when it's safe." he yawned.

"Do you think she'll like me and approve of our being together." she persisted.

"She already does like you." he said casually.

"What???"

"Well father is always complaining about Harry and you but my mother said how much she's always admired a smart and strong willed person. She really could careless about your bloodline." he explained.

That little piece of information put Hermione fears to rest and she curled up in his arms and fell fast asleep again with a huge smile on her face and a heart filled with hope. Draco, on the other hand, lay awake dreading this evening when he would go home to face his father and his chosen fate. This has to be done to be able to stop Voldemort and secure your future with Hermione..no if, and or buts about it. This was his own version of a pep talk to try to help him thru the next few hours while Hermione slept. When she finally started to stir, he rolled over on his side and slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her breasts and kissed along her belly until she began to moan with pleasure and ultimately succumb to his desire for a repeat of the mornings escapades. Sadly, as he was about to take her again, there was a knock on her door bringing a close to their perfect bliss.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cheyan and Katie were standing there with huge grins on their faces wanting to talk to Hermione and Draco about what had happened the night before. Hermione instantly showed everyone her ring and the girls all squealed with joy and rushed her off for more details. Harry and Ron on the other hand wanted to talk to Draco about something much less pleasant.

"Did you sleep with her despite the fact that you may not survive the training or a possible battle?" Harry asked.

"Listen, all of could be killed before this is over. I love her and will do everything in my power to keep her safe and from getting hurt. If you guys have slept with your girlfriends, they you need to ask yourselves the same question. Correct?" Draco retorted.

"We just don't think she'd be able to deal with it if something happened to you. Just keep it in mind, ok?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I will." he replied.

"When do you have to leave?" Harry followed.

"This evening. Are any of you going to stay here with her over the holidays?" Draco inquired.

"We all are. Also in case you need us, we'll be here for you." Ron said.

"I'll be fine. If for some reason, I don't make it, please take care and her and always remind her that I had to try to change things so that we could even have a chance at happiness. Can you do that for me?" Draco requested.

"That we will definitely do. Thank you for helping us Draco. I'm sure this is very difficult for you. I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Ron told him.

Meanwhile, all the girls were in Hermione's room talking the night's festivities. Hermione told them everything, all about how he gave her the ring and what he said to her, what her present to him and how completely perfect that was and also all about her fears of what lay ahead for them all. Katie and Cheyan knew exactly what she was going through because they had the same fears for Ron and Harry. Ginny worried for all her and her family in addition. It seemed as through all their dreams and their worst fears were about to come face to face, the only question seemed to be what would remain when all was said and done. Laughter and tears were abundant on this day but one of those was also about to come to an abrupt end.

After a couple of hours everyone but Draco and Hermione left to go wonder the castle and stop by the kitchen for something to eat. In less than two hours, Draco would be leaving to go home to god only knows what kind of hell. Hermione opted to turn on some music in the hope of distracting her from the impending "goodbye" she was to have with Draco. She picked a song that would hopefully help him to remain strong and remember her and the passionate night and day that they have spent together.

"I've had this song for a long time but I wanted to save it for now so that over the next two weeks while your gone, you can listen to this song to remind you of me and why we're doing all this." she told him as she started the CD.

_"I will remember you, Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you, Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin on the edge of something much to deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you, Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you, Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories..."_

By the time the song finished, they were both in each others arms holding on for dear life. Hermione was close to hysterics and Draco trying to comfort her, telling her he would alright and not to worry that two weeks would go by in a flash. He was saying it as much for himself as he was for her. When she still wouldn't calm down, he began to kiss her and tried to distract her with pleasure to the body...maybe that was as much for himself too. About a half an hour before he was to leave, the rest of the gang came back to the room figuring that Hermione was going to need comforting when Draco left.

"It's going to alright, Hermione. If you don't calm down he won't leave and then his father will get suspicious and that could you both in more danger. Just try to think positively and we'll all stay with you the entire time." Harry pleaded with her.

"Come with us for a minute, Draco, and let the girls handle it." Ron bargined.

"Hermione, you have to stop this right now, find your Gryffindor courage and let the poor guy with as little guilt as possible please." Ginny said sternly.

At that moment, Hermione realized Ginny was right. She may be hurting and afraid but she was just making it harder for him and she couldn't do that any longer. She let out a commanding scream into her pillow, took a couple deep breaths and tried to put on a brave face before saying her final goodbye to her love.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, it was wrong of me to only think of myself." she apologized to Draco.

"Never be sorry for not wanting to let me go. I love you now and forever and I promise that I will come back to you in one peace very soon." he told her lovingly.

"I miss you already, so you better go before I break down again." she said as she kissed and hugged him.

"I will remember you..never forget that." he explained as a gave her one last kiss on the forehead,"And I miss you too."

They all watched as he boarded the train and as it pulled away from the station. As soon as it was out of sight, Hermione broke down again and Ron carried her back to the Common Room so that they could take care of her there away from prying eyes.....


	9. Where are you and I'm so sorry

**Where are you and I'm so sorry**

A darkness had overshadowed Draco ever since he boarded the train and had to leave Hermione behind, especially considering how upset she was. All he could think about was her no matter how hard he tried to stop. He knew he needed to stop before he saw his father or Voldemort or they would know about he love for the mudblood (their word not his). As the train pulled into the station he didn't see his father or his mother...quite to his displeasure he saw Pansy's father standing there. I wonder what's up, Draco thought to himself.

"Your father sent me to get you as they are all preparing for your training." Mr. Parkinson directed.

"Where will we be going, sir?" Draco asked.

"Home." and that was all he said before the apparted.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Lucius seethed.

"Sorry Father." Draco replied with his head bowed.

"The Dark Lord has been waiting for you." he returned.

"Yes, sir. Shall I go in now?"

"Yes, and don't disappoint me or you know the punishment will be severe." he replied coolly.

"My Lord, where would you like me?" Draco said submissively. He could see a cloaked figure with evil yellow eyes staring at him from a chair in the middle of the room. He didn't look as fearsome as in the dream but that he was sure would change if angered.

"Ah, the Slytherin Prince has finally arrived. I have great news for you my son, you have been chosen for a delicate mission, one which will yeild you whatever you desire and more. But first, we must apprise you of some of the most feared and difficult of dark curses so you will be prepared when the moment presents itself. Do you have any questions?" hissed the cloaked figure.

"No, my Lord, I only await your orders." he replied.

"Excccccccellent, now go get the others so that the ceremony may begin."

With that Draco turned and left the room to retrieve his father and the others. He was sent to his room to change and prepare to receive the Dark Mark, he stood in his room and prayed that this wasn't happening but it was. Hermione give me the strength to do what needs to be done and give me refuge from the guilt for the evil I must do right now. Just then there was a knock at his door to indicate that the ceremony was ready to begin. He took one last look in the mirror and thought to himself...I will remember you always Hermione and turned, put his hood up and walked to the ceremony like a condemned man walking the long mile to his death....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had finally fallin asleep and Ginny was in the room watching her while the others were out in the Heads' Common Room discussing the day's events. Hermione's complete loss of control scared the rest of them because they now feared that if something were to happen to Draco that she would shut down completely. They all knew she wasn't happy about Draco becoming a deatheater or the danger that it put him in but they had no idea she felt sooo strongly about it that it might endanger her mental or physical state. Of course, Harry and Ron should have known better if they had really been thinking about her best interests and feelings instead of the prospect of taking out Voldemort. All they were thinking at this moment was, my God, what have we done?????

In Hermione's room, Ginny was listening to some of Hermione's music on her CD player and reading the cases with the liner notes to pass time when she began to her slight moans and groans coming from her. Please dear Lord, let her be having a good dream and not a nightmare. She didn't think she could handle another out burst with as hard as it had been to calm her earlier. Ginny had been trying to find an upbeat CD to listen to just in case Hermione woke up, she didn't want anything sad to be playing as it might get all riled up again so she ultimately decided to listen to this band called "Sliva" as they looked like a bunch of wizards with the long dark hair and dark clothes. For some unknown reason she stopped and listened to this one song which was a fast paced song but the words were a little distrubing, she was trying to convince herself to stop the song but she was memesorized by it:

_"I hear a voice saying "don't be so blind"_

_it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide_

_am i your one and only desire?_

_am i the reason you breathe or the reason you cry?"_

_"Always, always, always, always_

_I just can't live without you"_

_"I love you, I hate you_

_I just can't get around you _

_I love you, I hate you_

_I just can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore this life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you"_

While the song was playing Ginny thoughts were on Harry and all the feelings that she thought she had put aside for now..they each had their own boyfriend or girlfriend and it wasn't each other...but she couldn't help but take the words in and start to feel angry...

_"I feel..like you don't want me around_

_I guess I'll pack my things, I guess I'll see you around_

_It's all been bottled up until now.._

_as I walk out your door..all I hear is the sound"_

_"Always, always, always, always_

_I just can't live without you"_

Her mind kept going to Harry and Ron not letting her in on what was happening to Hermione and Draco and how mad she was and how hurt she felt...and what is that sound...who's talking...

"Stop right there....don't think...close your mind...NOWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Who's there???" she asked out loud and looked around the room.....Hermione was asleep still, so who said that? Then it dawned on her and she leapt up and ran out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs for Harry, Ron and anybody else who could try to help her......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Malfoy Manor.....

"You must concentrate to break through her mind...I will help you at first...but we need you to do it on your own soon so we can see what the enemy loves and needs...what his weaknesses are." hissed the cloaked figure.

Draco was trying his hardest to send a message to the only person he could reach...his concentration was breaking because he was having to block Voldemort from seeing his mind while breaking into the youngest Weasley's. Finally he broke down and for the slightest of a moment Voldemort could see one face clearly....Hermione. He started to laugh as he thought he saw something from Harry's mind, not understanding that it was actually from Draco's and then the connection broke.

"Well done my faithful. It appears that boy has a fondness for the mudblood. She just may be the pawn that we need to complete the plan." laughed the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, should I try to befriend the mudblood, gain her trust and then wait for your orders?" asked Draco knowning full well that was going to be the plan.

"Yes, my loyal servant, she will be instrumental in trapping and disposing of my weakness. His heart will not allow him to wisely once she is in our control." He said approvingly. This young man was going to prove to be a valueable asset to him yet. He is smart and resourceful, yet, willing to please.

"What happens now, Father?" inquired Draco to his father.

"Now it's time for the marking." he said flatly.

There was a small coal fire set up in the dungeon with what looked like a hot poker in the shape of a skull with a snake surrounding it heated to an orangish red just waiting for him as he walked into the room. Deatheaters were surrounding him chanting something in Latin which sounded like a bunch of jubberish to Draco as his father walked to him with the Dark Lord watching on. He instructed Draco to hold out his left arm with the palm, exposing the inner part of his wrist and repeated another phrase in Latin and then proceeded to place the hot poker to his son's bare flesh. Draco took a deep breath of air and swallowed hard throught the pain...5..4..3..2..1. And then it was over except for the stinging, burning sensation and the distrinctive charred smell of flesh to fire. There was great roar of jubilation and many pats to his back followed by words of celebration and congratulations. The rest of the group drank and talked into the wee hours of the morning with Draco went upstairs to dress his wound and prepare for bed.

Once he was upstairs and away from the celebration, Draco let his mind rest and tried to use his new power to locate and talk to Hermione. He couldn't reach her, he couldn't connect to her and his only thoughts turned to the song he heard resonating in his mind when he reached the Weasley girl. He knew the song but the words just wouldn't leave him...they turned over and over like a broken record....

_"I love you, I hate you_

_I just can't get around you_

_I love you, I hate you_

_I just can't live without you_

_I just take anymore this life of solitude_

_and now I'm done with you"_

Could have have blocked him out? Is she done with him now that he's a Deatheater and can invade their minds? Maybe she thinks that they've turned him against her or that it was all just a ploy? Maybe she doesn't love or believe in him anymore....

_"I left my head around your heart_

_Why did you tear my world apart?"_

Songs had always represented so much between them, was this her way of letting go of him? But if it was, how could she know that he would hear it? Or was the Weasley girl trying to turn Hermione against him? No, they wouldn't do that. Something else must be going on....but what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny came running out of the room, everyone turned and looked at her to see what the problem was. Harry and Ron jumped up to try to calm her down when she started to frantically spurt everything out all at once at a hundred miles an hour.

"Just calm down and try to tell us what is going on, is Hermione alright?" Harry urged.

"Yes," she said after taking a couple of deep breaths. "It's just that I was in there listening to some music, it was this song that was making me feel, well, really angry and I wanted to turn it off but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I started thinking about the Draco and Hermione situation and how you guys had left us out and my anger was growing more and more and then I thought I heard something. So I started to look around but no one was there and then this voice from no where told to close my mind and stop thinking. At first I didn't know what was going on but then it hit me.."

"What hit you?" Ron urged.

"What Harry said about what it's like when Voldemort's in his mind." Ginny said.

That piece of information caused the other two girls to gasp in horror at the thought that Voldemort had invaded her mind. Maybe he knew everything now...oh no this can't be. Draco would be in terrible danger not to mention the rest of them.

"No, No, you don't understand. It wasn't Voldemort that was talking to me...it was Draco." Ginny explained.

"But how?" Harry wondered.

"Maybe it was a part of his training. Maybe he contacted me so that we would know that Voldemort's going to trying to get into our heads." she finished.

"We have to wake up Hermione and tell her before something happens. You know how vulnerable we are in our sleep." Ron said.

At that point, they all got up and went in to check on her and see if they could get her up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco laid in bed alone that night only thinking of Hermione and trying desperately to reach her. He needed to find her and tell her he loved her so that he could put his mind at rest. He just kept thinking of their last night together, thinking of the perfect gifts they had exchanged and if he succeeded in his plans, how perfect their lives would be. He needed to listen to some music, that would calm his mind. Goodness it has only been less than twelve hours since he left her but it seemed like years. This has to be love, there's no other explanation. That thought brought a smile to his face as he would never have believed it possible a mere six months ago.

As the song started to play, Draco didn't know if she was gone from him but he was struck by the fact that if she was, it still would all have been worth the last couple of months just to feel this way at this moment...

_"This may never start_

_We could fall apart_

_And I'd be your memory_

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feeling insincere_

_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagine_

_I could never feel this way_

_So get back, back, back to the disaster_

_My heart's beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same_

_This may never start_

_I'll tear us apart_

_Cannot be your enemy_

_Losing half a year_

_Waiting for you here_

_I'll be your anything_

_This may never start_

_Tearing out my heart_

_I'd be your memory_

_Lost your sense of fear_

_(I'd be your memory)_

_Feelings disappear_

_Can I be your memory"_

Help me Hermione....find me....where are you....I'm sooooo sorry but it's the only way....where are you....I need you.....

Finally, he drifted off to sleep and thankfully to a beautiful dream. Hermione and him in a garden surrounded by friends and family...oh yes, he knew this dream well he thought and settled into joy of it not even realizing that this time there was an extra guest....an uninvited guest.........


	10. I Cannot Sleep, I Cannot Dream Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**I Cannot Sleep, I Cannot Dream Tonight**

As the door to Hermione's room opened and her friends began to file in, they noticed that music was still playing on the radio and as they got closer to her that her breathing was very shallow. Harry approached her and tried to wake her by shaking her shoulder. She stirred a little but was in such a deep sleep that she couldn't be roused. At that point Ginny went to her and was whispering in her ear some simple questions to see if she had blocked her mind before falling asleep.

"Hermione, do you know who I am?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you're Ginny Weasley, one of my best friends." was her reply.

"Has anyone come to you tonight?" Ginny pressed on.

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to tell...he was so far away but he'll know if I tell."

"Hermione, we think Draco may be in danger, was he the one you talked to?"

"No, I can't find him anywhere...I need to find him, but I can't, where could he be?"

"Hermione, we need you to wake up right now." Ginny said more firmly now.

"Not until I find him....he knows the truth....he's coming for someone but I can't tell who. Oh no..........NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM........." and with Hermione jumped out of bed and began to scream uncontrollably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back at Malfoy Manor**

Draco was in a deep sleep enjoying his dreams of Hermione when he heard something....a voice that was very familiar to him...somewhere in the distance....the bright and happy day in dream began to get darker, like a storm coming in...people began to run and scream. Instinctively, he reached out to grab Hermione but she was gone...more screaming....was that Hermione screaming? No, it was someone else....he looked around but there was so much commotion...then off in the distance he saw a man holding a woman crying out for it to all end...calling for revenge. He started to run to him when he realized who the man was and who he was holding.

Draco sat up in bed with a start, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He started to lay back down when he realized that he wasn't alone in his room. A pair of eyes were staring back at him, eyes like his own only not as warm. It was his father and he did not seem pleased.

"Son, the Dark Lord has informed me that you have something you need to tell me." Lucius drawled.

"What?? I don't know what it could be." Draco said sheepishly.

"Really? What were you dreaming about? You seemed happy and you were smiling and humming something in your sleep." Lucius pressed further.

"I..I'm not sure. I don't remember." he replied but in the back of his mind he feared the Voldemort had seen his dream. And if he had, why hadn't his father come in and immediately cursed him?

"Get up now, I want you to go talk to the Dark Lord and see what he has to say." Lucius said and then turned to walk out. But added,"If you're planning on lying, I would strongly suggest against it for your own good."

Draco got up and put on some clothes, hoping with all his might that he could come up with some sort of story to get himself out of this and fast.........

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes had passed since Lucius had went to get Draco and the Dark Lord was growing impatient. What he had seen in the boys dream had disturbed him as the young man was destined for greater things and if he was dreaming of a mudblood then all was lost for Draco. Fortunately, while Draco was dressing a thought had occurred him and he was going to give it the old freshman try. He suppressed all true feelings and replaced with all the evil and loathing he could find, not hard to do when your surrounded by it but for Draco it was easier to find the inspiration in some music. He searched his memory until he found just the right motivator and recited the lyrics to himself, feeling like the old Draco almost instantly...

_There's a shadow just behind me. shrouding every step I take.  
Making every promise empty. pointing every finger at me.  
Waiting like a stalking butler, who upon the finger rests.  
Murder now the path of 'must we', just because the son has come.  
  
Jesus, won't you fucking whistle. something but the past and done.  
  
Why can't we not be sober? I just want to start this over.  
Why can't we drink forever? I just want to start this over.  
  
I am just a worthless liar. I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you. trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you. I will chew it up and leave.  
I will work to elevate you, just enough to bring you down.  
  
Mother mary, won't you whisper. something but the past is done.  
  
Why can't we not be sober? I just want to start this over.  
Why can't we sleep forever? I just want to start this over.  
  
I am just a worthless liar. I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you. trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you. I will chew it up and leave.  
Trust me. trust me. trust me. trust me. trust me._

Ah, yes, he thought now I'm ready and father will never know what hit him. Then he left the room with the most brillant plan of all time and a swagger in his walk that would make his father cower in submission. His son, his prodigy was about to take what is rightfully his and the Dark Lord would never suspect a thing.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You called for me master, how can I be of service?" Draco drawled not with the fear or confusion he had earlier with his father but a cockiness that only a Malfoy could pull off.

"Something has come to my attention...it seems that you have feelings for a mudblood and I want to know what you have to say for yourself." the Dark Lord hissed.

"I have no such feelings, Master, and I have no idea where you would get that impression." he stated simply with no signs of deceptions present.

"I saw it myself in your dreams and I am very disappointed that such a promising career would be thrown away on such a waste of flesh and bone." was the only reply offered.

"I assure you, Master, that you have misinterpreted what you saw. After the mind invading technique was taught this evening and I went to bed, I had an idea but wanted to see if I could reach her before revealing my plan to you."

"Really, and what plan would that be?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"I will take control of the little mudblood's dreams and convince he she loves and trusts me, so that as soon as the bond is established, I can manipulate her into either becoming your spy or telling the Light side plans to me and then relay that information to you. The mudblood have a weak constitution for romance and I am the Slytherin Prince, therefore, she will never be able to resist my charm." he replied arrogantly.

"Well, Lucius, it seems that I have underestimated your son ambitions. This pleases my young Dragon. Proceed and keep me apprised of your progress." he stated and then motioned that Draco was dismissed. Draco glared at his father with a slight smirk on his face...Draco had won this battle but the war had just begun quite to his dismay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**meanwhile back at the Head's Common Room**

Hermione was out of breath, crying but trying to gain control of herself once again. Harry and the others just stared at her wide eyed at the outburst wondering what she had been dreaming about and if it was something was going to happen or not. She had heard Draco calling out to her but she couldn't respond because something told her that they weren't alone and she didn't want to put him in jeopardy. At that point, she was transported to a garden where Draco and she were surrounded by family and friends on a beautiful, sunny day to celebrate something. It seemed that everything was perfect and she was blissfully happy until she noticed a cloaked figure watching them from the shadows and felt very uneasy. She began to walk over to the darkened corner of trees, when chaos broke out and people were running everywhere and spells and curses were being shouted out all around her. Desperately, she searched for Draco to make sure he was ok but no matter where she went she couldn't find him. Suddenly, she felt something hit her directly in the heart and she dropped instantly to the ground...there was light all around her as she stood back up...but it wasn't all of her. Her body was laying haphazardly on the ground and Draco was running to her but he was too late, she was being pulled away by some force and all she could was look at his handsome, sadden face while he held her and cried out for her not to go.....No, I can't leave him...NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, VOLDEMORT...NO!!!!!!!!

Now, Hermione was recanting the dream to her friends and looking to them for advice on what the dream may have meant. Ginny told her about how Draco had invaded her mind to tell her to stop thinking about their situation and plan so Voldemort wouldn't be able to see, maybe he had pulled Hermione to one of his dreams or nightmare really and she was seeing one of his worst fears played out. Obviously, Voldemort was planning on using Draco to try to see what the Orders plans were through all of them but was Draco strong enough to keep his own feelings and intentions hidden? No one really had an answer for that but they all knew that would have to be very careful to close off their minds from this point on. There was no longer any innocent thoughts or dreams to be had....


	11. I Need Somebody and Always

**I Need Somebody and Always**

Now that Draco was safely back in his room, he couldn't help but think back to his dream and wonder if that was his fears being displayed or if that was a premonition. He had never had the gift of foresight but he was aware that sometimes if a bond was strong enough between a witch and a wizard that unusual connections in time can occur. No, it cannot be the future because he would never show his feelings for Hermione openly unless the Dark Lord was gone and his father was powerless or it would endanger her. He was going to have to find a way to contact her without his father's knowledge soon to let her know what was going on and that he was alright. He knew she would be wondering and he felt an overwelming need to put her at ease.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back at Hogwarts....**

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No, I'm alright now, I just wish there was some way to contact him so that we can be sure that he's ok. I can't stop wondering what they're doing to him or making him do." she replied.

"Don't worry, Hermione, if he needed any of us I'm sure he'd find a way to let us know. We just have to be patient and hope for the best. It probably wouldn't hurt to start thinking of alternative plans just in case something does come up." Harry said.

At that point they decided to have Hermione go to the restricted section of the library and get some dark spells so they could work on defenses for them in case there was to be some sort of battle. While she was in the library, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco. How he looked, smelled and felt when she was near him. No matter how much she tried to stop she couldn't. It became as strong as a thirsty man's need for a drink of water, she could feel the burning sensation start in the pit of her stomach and grow faster and faster until she thought she was going crazy. That was when she felt something else..close to a pull in her mind but not really alarming. It was a familiar pull, one she had had before but she couldn't place it. And then just as suddenly as the thoughts began, they left her and that's when the light bulb went off in her head and she knew exactly why that feeling was so familiar to her. Almost out of instinct instead of planned action, she put everything back, grabbed her school robe and ran back to the Head's Common Room to tell the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back to Draco**

"She broke the connection, my Lord."

"No matter my faithful. She feels you very strong and from the impulse I was getting she is very open to you. Once you return to school, I suspect she will be yours in a week's time. Remember you must do whatever is necessary to sway the mudblood otherwise all will be lost." hissed the voice from a darkened corner of the room.

"You may return to your room and rest...mind envasion can be very tiring but worth it in the end." Lucius replied.

"Yes father." was Draco only response...for now...

When he returned to his room he began feverishly going through all the music CD's he could find to try to find one that would ease his mind but not send up any red flags to his father or the Dark Lord if they decided to envade his thoughts. Song after song he went through trying to desperately locate something...anything and then it found him...a song that Hermione would understand but no one else would......

_everytime we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that i get  
but i haven't missed you yet  
every room-mate kept awake  
by every silent scream we make  
all the feelings that i get  
but i still don't miss you yet  
  
only when i stop to think about it  
  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
  
everytime we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that i get  
but i haven't missed you yet  
_

_only when i stop to think about it  
  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
  
only when i stop to think about you,  
i know  
only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know  
  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
you hate everything about me  
why do you love me  
  
i hate  
you hate  
i hate  
you love me  
  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you_

Over and over he played the song in his mind while thinking intensely of Hermione and trying to establish the connection again so that she may find some understanding of what was happening and not to worry. Every so often a flash back to the night of the ball would find its way into the picture and then he felt something like deja vu. A faint sound in the distance and he knew at once that it was her...humming the tune but she wasn't aware of how or why. He couldn't help himself...he had to do it...he had to say her name....._Hermione, to me Hermione...I need you to hear me....I need you to feel me......don't listen to the words only to me...I'm ok but you have to close your mind....everyone must close their minds until I get back..don't try to find me again...don't listen to the random thoughts...only what's in your heart...I'll always find you there...see you soon._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back to Hogwarts...once again**

It was the song that was plaguing her mind...she knew the song and the more the words played in her head the more she was beginning to understand what she had heard him say...don't listen to the words but her heart. When the song played in her head, she only felt every other line in the song...like a hidden code but noone but her would understand if she played it for them.

_everytime we lie awake_

_every feeling that I get_

_every room-mate kept awake_

_all the feelings that I get_

_only when I stop to think about it_

She understood what he was trying to tell her and she had to go tell the others...she knew what they were planning and how they would plant the original seed to stop this before anyone got hurt......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran into the Head's Common Room to find everyone still sitting there waiting for her to return from her trip to the library with some spells for them to learn to defend against. Once everyone had noticed her frazzled state they all jumped up to see what had happened.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Katie asked.

"Did any of you have a strange song running through your head a little while ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, we all noticed that we were humming the same song but didn't know where it was coming from. We decided it must have been from Draco but thought that maybe he was stalling Voldemort and didn't think anymore about it." Harry replied.

"Well he was stalling but there was also a message buried in the song and I think I know what Voldemort's plans maybe and how we can push things along." Hermione puffed.

"What do you mean?" Ron retorted.

"I've the song in my room let me go get it and I'll explain." she said.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione returned and set up her CD player so that everyone could hear the song and write down the words to see if they could solve the message. Everyone crowded around her, she began the song and told them to listen and write down the words then they would talk. All their faces were pulled tight in concentration while feverishly writing the lyrics to the song. Ginny was the first to see the pattern but didn't have a clue to the message.

"We need to look at every other line of the verses and chorus." she exclaimed.

"That's right," said Hermione,"But that's not all. If we look at the first verse and get the message then we have to break it down and find the answer to the riddle essentially."

At that point everyone crossed out every other line and took a long look at what was left...

_everytime we lie awake_

_every feeling that I get_

_every room-mate kept awake_

_all the feelings that I get_

_only when I stop to think about it_

"Everytime we lie awake, every feeling that I get...that was his way of telling me that I may get visits from him even while I'm awake but I will know what's happening because of a familiar feeling that comes with envasion into my mind. Every room-mate kept awake...meaning someone has to watch over me at all times, just like we had discussed earlier. He must have seen something in my mind earlier that tipped him off to what we were planning on doing to prevent Voldemort from getting into our minds and telling us that it would be for nothing. All the feelings that I get, only when I stop to think about it...means that when he starts to think about his own feeling towards the person in question, that his feelings will become known to Voldemort so he has to hide those by creating false perceptions to protect them." she finally finished and looked around to the other faces to try to read their reactions to what she came up with.

"Ok, we see where you're going with this but what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Cheyan.

"I know." replied Harry."_after every hit we take, but I still haven't missed you yet..._means that he's trying to avoid our minds but the power and pull is too strong...we have to cut off the connection or train our minds to set a false set of thoughts in motion to trap him somehow."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Harry." said Hermione. "But which way should we go?"

"We should set Voldemort up on our terms so we can end this our way and not wait around for him to gain the advantage. That would require alot of planning and your agreement Hermione as you will be the bait. Are you game?" asked Harry earnestly.

"If we can protect Draco, then I am." she stated and waited to hear the plan......


	12. This Sick Strange Darkness Comes Creepin...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**This Sick Strange Darkness Comes Creeping on So Haunting Everytime**

Draco was awaken late that next morning by his father telling him that his presence was required immediately by the Dark Lord. As he began getting dressed preparing to go to his father's old office on the opposite end of the manor, Draco was struck by an overwelming sense of relief that could only come from Hermione having gotten his message and understanding what it is that she must do. It amazed him that for the first time in the last week he could actually take a deep breath and let it out with a feeling of relaxation that instantly brought a smile to his face. In the distance he could here a song in his head that he wasn't completely familiar with:

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
  
Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming  
and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this  
  
Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you_

It must be from Hermione...something she's listening to or maybe she's trying to send me a message. He focused on the words more closely as the irony and the message came into focus...

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming  
and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

Some way, some how he needed to get to her tonight before sunrise in her dream for a meeting..or at least he hoped that's what it meant....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back at hogwarts**

"I felt him Harry but I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. I mean if the next time I feel him envading my mind, I start reciting this song, he might get the wrong idea and if he can't come tonight I won't be able to explain." Hermione stated venting her worries.

"We have to catch Voldemort off guard. He thinks Draco has a direct link to you. It might actually be better if he believes that your fighting him somewhat. Nothing is ever that easy and not be a trap. At least this way it will seem more natural and if Draco knows anything about you at all he'll understand why we have to do it this way. We need just a little more to prepare the proper meeting where Voldemort will think that you've switched sides at Draco insistance but we'll be waiting for them." Harry reasoned with her.

"It's the only way to divert suspicion away from Draco should we fail to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named." Ron said quickly coming to Harry defense.

"I suppose you're right but I'm having a hard time with the words because it's not fair without warning him first." Hermione followed.

Love was very new to her and she didn't want to do anything to make Draco question her motives or feelings. He was extremely vulnerable right now and while being surrounded by evil it made for the kind of situation where maybe he would be swayed to side with the Dark forces. Ginny sensing something was wrong decided to remind Hermione of what she knew of the new Draco.

"He sought you out remember, he doesn't want anything to do with them or their cause. You have to trust in him to make the right decision or it will never work." Ginny told her.

"I know but sometimes it all just seems to be too much for ones so young to have to deal with. Wizards and witches that were older and wiser couldn't destroy him, what makes us believe we can?" she retorted.

"Because we have Harry and the prophecy. We have to believe in each other and the roles that we are meant to play in this. Even if we fail, at least we tried and never backed down to somehting so obviously evil and wrong. Remember what your Gryffindor heart is telling you to do and not what your human heart fears it will lose." she returned and then turned to leave Hermione to her own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_**

**to Malfoy Manor in a darkened study**

Draco was standing at the entrance to the study in a state of complete obdience awaiting the Dark Lord's instruction as to what was needed of him. His thoughts kept wandering to the muggle born witch that he is smitten with despite his best efforts to force those images from his mind. When Voldemort finally acknowledged his presence he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Young Dragon, I have called you here to begin the next phase of your training. While our plans for the mudblood are progressing nicely, I have decided to allow you additional information as to our plans and your prominent role in them. Once the mudblood is sufficiently under your spell, you will convince her that her friends will never condon your relationship and begin to alienate her from them. Potter and the Weasley clan will begin to notice her withdrawl from their attentions and it will be your responsibility to keep them at bay so that we can begin the mind control similiar to Imperious curse but not quite as obvious. We must weaken her spirit and make it so that the only person she trust and believes in is you so that her dominence will be assured. After that is achieved then we can torture her until she is merely a shell of a person that will obey your every whim. You will have complete discretion as to what extra activities she will be expected to comply with so long as it doesn't distract her from our ultimate goals of informer status. Is this understood and agreeable to you?" he offered.

"Yes, of course my Lord. But aren't there limitations due to her taintedness that I have to consider?" he asked.

"Not especially." Lucius offered. "Entertain yourself as you see fit. Seduction and love can be used as a weapon to disarm even the most determined of individual once they are disgraced and tossed to the way side. Just make sure not to allow any personal attachments to occur as your reputation will be dependent upon your actions and possibly reactions as well."

"Yes, father. Will there be anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, we will try another connection before you are excused. Let see what the little mudblood is thinking about with all that we have given her." Voldemort mused.

Draco sat in a chair closest to the Dark Lord, he closed his eyes and began to search through the fog of his mind while calling out to her. Looking for a memory or glimpse of a picture that would guide him to her. A dark, swirling image appeared to him with a faint picture of her in the distance, sitting on her bed with puffy eyes and an unmistakeable ache painted across her face. Muffled sounds of music in the background that pulled at his heart as soon as they began to come into focus. The song was playing over and over again much to his dismay, not a love song or an inviting one but instead quite rough and biting in its demeanor. Instantly he got a sense of foreboding that this would definitely not please Voldemort as the words began to play in stereo, growing louder and louder with each verse..

_I'm drunk off your kiss  
For another night in a row  
This is becoming too routine for me  
But I did not mean to lead you on  
And it's all right to pretend  
That we still talk  
It's just for show, isn't it  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Just maybe  
You need this  
And I didn't mean to  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
There's no room left here on my back  
It was damaged long ago  
Though you swear that you are true  
I still pick my friends over you  
(My friends over you)  
  
Please tell me everything,  
That you think that I should know  
About all the plans you made  
When I was nowhere to be found  
And it's all right to forget  
That we still talk  
Its just for fun, isn't it  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Cuz maybe you need this  
And I didn't mean to  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
There's no room left here on my back  
It was damaged long ago  
Though you swear that you are true  
I still pick my friends over you  
(My friends over you)  
  
Just maybe you need this  
You need this...  
And I didn't mean to  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
There's no room left here on my back  
It was damaged long ago  
Though you swear that you are true  
I still pick my friends over you_

The song and her presence did not match and it confused him more and more as he watched the scene unfold. Was this a part of the plan or was their another message hidden somewhere deep in the creavise of her mind. Too many riddles and too much to hide with the only answers to be had were too many miles away. He would have to tend to those matters this evening in the cover of darkness but not before he dealt with a very displeased Dark Lord who was pulling him out of the dream like state with a great amount of force at that very second.

"The mudblood has spoken to someone and there is now a very distinct riff that must be attended too." he surmised.

"How do you suppose we should that my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Simple. Dragon must return to Hogwarts early to try to put our original plan into motion and seperate the mudblood from the light side as quickly as possible. If you fail Dragon, the punishment will be severe and swift. We will give one month, your mark will summon you to us and will require her presence as well. Now go and pack as you will return to school in the morning." he commanded.

As Draco left he was filled with the anticipation of seeing her again but the dread of a one month timetable to end this all for good or evil. Waste not, want not....no rest for the wicked...evil is as evil does...and every other cliche imagineable came to his mind but he clung to his motto as his last remaining hope....its better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. Back at his room, he welcomed the strange darkness once again to try to send a quick message to Hermione as to the change in plans and his arrival the following day. The haunting feeling came back with a flash and tunnel appeared with her delicate face and the end of tunnel and the sounds of a much more welcoming scene filling the gaps of conscienceness...a melodic chorus playing ever so softly rolling off her lips as she stood in the bathroom preparing for some unknown event...he concentrated on the song because the voice haunted his dreams as the singer was one of her favorites.....

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Throughout the song, Hermione would take small breaks to wipe tears away and pray that nothing would ever take him away from her but as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end she realized that he alone was there with her but she couldn't or maybe wouldn't hear him because her head had began to betray her heart and the confusion just wouldn't go away.....all she could think was how he reminded her of ghost shrouded in darkness haunting her from a distance completely out of her reach but still close enough to promote extreme danger to all she loved.........


	13. And As I Stared I Counted Webs From All ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**And As I Stared I Counted Webs From All the Spiders**

Hermione's anxiety and confusion continued to grow to the point that she didn't want to be around anyone at all for fear that more questions would arise in her head. Every friendship and love was becoming harder and harder to define for her because everyone of them had pros and cons to her. The harder she tried to find the answers to her questions the more confused she became. After several hours of listening to music and writing list after list of pros and cons for each person in her life, Hermione determined that she was a lost cause. Every single list had more bad than good to her right now and her desperation was growing stronger and stronger to the point she began to think that she was going crazy and should leave everything behind. She could feel Draco trying to reach her and his urgency was mounting but she just couldn't let him in...it was as if she was already full but didn't know from what. Concentrate on the pressure you feel in your head and maybe you'll find out where it's coming from, she told herself but the more she focused on the pain the more disoriented she became until finally she welcomed the darkness that was enveloping her.....

Once again the foggy feeling returned to her and she felt herself falling and falling but where was she going? Better yet, how did she get to this place? Was she going to be ok? Would her friends be there if she needed them? Oh yeah, why would they be there after she questioned if she even wanted them and refused to let them into her thoughts for the last few days? She had gone crazy....or had she? Like the weight of a ton of bricks fell upon her as her mind cleared and she realized what or shall I say who was behind this. She had failed them all now and most of all she had failed the one she loved most and gave all the power to her enemy in a single moment of blind stupidity. Who would or even could save her now?

With a thud she landed in an abandoned hallway with a series of doors that seemed to be neverending. She felt a wave of fear and excitement rush over her all at the same time and she began to reason to her what her options were at this point. She could begin trying to open the doors to determine where she was and possibly how to get herself out of here and back to those she loved. As she approached the first door, she stretched out her hand to grab the knob when siren went off in her head stopping her dead in her tracks and a familiar voice sounded out.

_**I wouldn't do that if I were you....**_

Who's there and why shouldn't I? Where am I? Why is this happening?

_**Curiosity killed the cat...ever been told that before?**_

What am I supposed to do?

_**Trust your instincts...solve the riddle...find your way back on your terms...not theirs**_

They who.....what riddle?????

_Your heart is not open so I must go_

_The spell has been broken...I loved you so_

_Freedom comes when you learn to let go _

_Creation comes when you learn to say no _

_You were my lesson I had to learn _

_I was your fortress you had to burn _

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong _

_I pray to God that it won't be long _

_I wanna go higher _

If I solve the riddle then I can home?

_**Yes...**_

Who is doing this?

_**Solve the riddle and you will understand who, why and where home is.....**_

And just as suddenly as the voice appeared, it was gone and she was alone to ponder the riddle along with why this person would help her...or was it really meant to help her?

Hermione kept replaying the riddle in her mind over and over trying desperately to solve it but none of it made any sense to her..._you're heart is not open so I must go_...what could that possible mean, she thought to herself. My heart has always been open to everyone, even Draco as was proven at the beginning of the year. What could my heart not be open to? Thoughts began to run through her mind of everything and everyone who she was open to and would miss but she couldn't think of anyone she was closed to...well except Voldemort and his all of this be related to the occulmancy and blocking out Draco just before she woke up in this place? If Draco was who she was blocking then did that mean that he was leaving her? _the spell has been broken...._but what spell? She thought she understood who loved her so but the rest just didn't seem to fit. How was she ever going to solve this stupid riddle so she could go home????

The more she thought about it, the less sense it made so she moved on to the next set of lines..._freedom comes when you learn to let go...creation comes when you learn to say "no"...._what can I let go of? School, family, friends, Draco....the deep seeded need to right about everything???? At this moment, Hermione felt more isolated and alone than she had ever been before. For all of her wits, she could answer each line but none of the answers made any sense when they were put together and none of them answered where she was or how she'd gotten here. Then in a flash of awareness, she reached deep into her mind and tried to concentrate on Draco to see if he could help her or at least contact Harry and others to help. She sensed the familiar fog but couldn't feel any presence around her but her own beating heart...once again a clear sign of how alone she is and would probably stay until she solved the riddle and found a way home. Where ever that may be......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was becoming more and more franatic because he could no longer reach Hermione at all. He could see the fog and feel huge amounts of frustration but nothing else...no visual contact and he couldn't hear anything from her. Why would she completely cut herself off from him? Finally, Draco decided to try to contact any one of the others and get the scope on what was going on but it seems that everyone was off his radar causing his concern to grow immensely. Eventually he gave up and tried to remember the words to the song she had played for him before he left to come home..._I will remember you, Will you remember me?, Don't let your life pass you by, Weep not for the memories..._easier said than done he told himself but he would be back a Hogwarts soon and get answers to all his questions...or so he hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts**

Harry and the others were still going over curses and counter curses trying to prepare for a battle if it were to occur, when he realized that no one had seen Hermione all day. Where could she be and why wouldn't she have come to the meeting to help prepare the others. I mean she was the one who volunteered to do all the research and then she just disappears? No, this isn't right, he thought to himself and went to tell the others that they needed to find her and see what was going on.

"Hey, has anyone talked to Hermione today?" he asked the group.

A chorus of "no's" followed and then like a light bulb shining over each of their collective heads came the looks of confusion and concern. Something was up but no one had idea just how bad things were about to get for an unexpected couple and their group of do gooders....

They found Hermione in her room with her CD player running playing the most depressing but beautifully haunting music over and over again. She looked as though she was just sleeping but no could rouse her from this state. They all pondered their options..they could take to the hospital wing and see if Madam Pomfrey could wake her or they could go to Dumbledore and ask for his advice or they could try to contact Malfoy and see if he knew what was going on. No one had felt any connection from Malfoy in the last couple of days but they had been working diligently on their occulmency to keep his and Voldemorts presence away from their thoughts in an attempt to keep their plans secret. If they wanted to contact Malfoy then Ginny was probably their best option but how could she reach him? Maybe if she just concentrated on the thought of him she could make the connection?

The last time Ginny had made a connection to Malfoy was while listening to one of Hermione's CDs but Draco was the one who initiated the contact and not Ginny. The group decided to go through the CDs and pick out one that she could lose herself in and try to open up the line of communication and see if she could reverse the connection as it was their only hope before they would have to explore other options. She searched high and low for something that would open her mind to Malfoy. She needed to find something that would exploit her feelings towards Draco and in turn open her up to him. But the real question for Ginny was how did she exactly feel about someone like him? She didn't really like him or hate him for that matter. He was like a blank canvas to her. For so long they all had hated him for his arrogance and cruelty but that wasn't how they really saw him now..or was it?

After what seemed like forever she finally chose a song that would hopefully put her in his mind set. It wasn't really a song she totally understood but it had an unusual effect on her while she was listening to it. There was a dark feeling, a feeling of hopeless confusion and an ode to an unwanted change of environment. An indication of a change that left the person as half of what they were before, she imagined that if she had made the kind of changes he had made that she would no longer feel like the person she was before and incomplete without the motivation behind the change. Isn't that what he would feel, especially if something happened to the only person who ever really believed in the new Malfoy???

She cleared her mind and turned on the song. As the music began to play, she visualized Draco standing before her and lost herself to the words and the impending emotions and doubts that followed while unknowning chanting his name...

_Forward yesterday  
Makes me wanna stay  
What they said was real  
Makes me wanna steal  
Livin' under house  
Guess I'm livin', I'm a mouse  
All's I gots is time  
Got no meaning, just a rhyme  
  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause it likes to heal  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause I like to steal  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause it likes to heal, I like to steal  
  
I'm half the man I used to me  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
Well, I'm half the man I used to be  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
Well, I'm half the man I used to me  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
Well, I'm half the man I used to be, half the man I used to be  
  
Feelin' uninspired  
Think I'll start a fire  
Everybody run  
Bobby's got a gun  
Think you're kinda neat  
Then she tells me I'm a creep  
Friends don't mean a thing  
Guess I'll leave it up to me  
  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause it likes to heal  
Take time with a wounded hand  
Guess I like to steal  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause it likes to heal, I like to steal  
  
I'm half the man I used to me  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
I'm half the man I used to be  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
I'm half the man I used to be  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
I'm half the man I used to be, half the man I used to be  
  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause it likes to heal  
Take time with a wounded hand  
Guess I like to steal  
Take time with a wounded hand  
'cause it likes to heal, I like to steal  
  
I'm half the man I used to me  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
I'm half the man I used to be  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
I'm half the man I used to be  
This I feel as the dawn  
It fades to gray  
I'm half the man I used to be, half the man I used to be,  
Half the man I used to be_

The music began to fade into the background and a tunnel appeared before her. As she walked to the end of the tunnel, she found herself in a large room that reminded of a storage warehouse. There were boxes everywhere, each labeled with scenes from someones life and the dates in which they occurred. She opened the nearest box and found herself watching a memory unfold of a young blonde boy with brillant blues playing in a garden. He seemed very happy soaking up the sunlight while running around charming various objects to come to him when he called them. I must in his mind, she thought to herself.

_**Accio broom...he called...the broom flew to his hand...Accio comb...the comb flew to him...Accio cup...in mid flight the cup exploded....**_

The small boy turned his head to see his father standing there looking rather displeased.

_**What do you think you're doing? Cheap parlor tricks will get you nowhere. How many times have I told you that if you're going to achieve greatness and respect, that you must challenge yourself...not pull childish pranks? Cruico....**_

The boy fell to his knees and cried out in pain. He couldn't have been more than six or seven years old and here was this fully grown man performing unforgiveables on a child for doing wandless magic. Any other parent would have been proud...but this was no ordianary child and no ordinary parent. Ginny willed with all her might to leave this dream...she didn't want to see more. She called out with all her might to Draco and with the slightest tug a her navel she was transported back to the storage area. As if on a speaker system, the music played again in a loop and she cried out again to Draco...please for merlin's sake hear me...please save me from his nightmare, his reality, his life......

No answer came that Ginny could tell at least but something was happening because boxes began to fly at her while opening of their own accord. She was thrust into memory after memory, each more painful than the last. There was one of Draco at about eleven or twelve years old, dressed in his Hogwarts uniform watching his father savagely beat a half naked woman that Ginny guessed to be his mother. His was sobbing uncontrollably but in a full body bind that wouldn't allow for him to interfere or leave the atrocious scene until his father was good and ready. Countless frames of unforgiveables being performed on Draco as punishment for such wrong doings as smirking at his father, a lower grade than Hermione on an exam or arriving late for a meal. Nothing was sacred to Lucius Malfoy as no warmth or kindness or love were rooted in his cold heart. This explains volumes, Ginny thought out loud. The last imagine she was shown was actually the only pleasant one she had come across. It was the night of the Christmas Ball, when Hermione told him that he was the one and had given herself to him. Ginny wasn't exactly sure but she believed that she had just witnessed the only moment in Draco's life that he had experienced and reciprocated unconditional love.

The music began to grow louder and louder once again and Ginny felt the presumptuous pull at the naval but this time she reappeared in Hermione's room with no answers about Hermione but lots of answers about Draco. No longer would she question the validity of the couples feelings or devotion as they were each others saving grace as unlikely as it may have seemed. The rest of the group stared back at her with great anticipation, she simply shook her head to indicate that she never reached Draco to get any answers. She then climbed on Hermione's bed and held on to her as she fell asleep, praying she would forget what she had just seen and felt. She never wanted to see anything even remotely similar to those imagines ever again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back to the land of the lost....with Hermione**

The kept going through Hermione's thought...an endless aray of possiblities stood in front of her but none seemed to hold the answer. She needed to solve the first part of the riddle..._you're heart is not open, so i must go_???..what is my heart not open too? Her thoughts kept wandering to Draco but it wasn't her heart that was closed to him, it was her mind that was the obstacle to that. But to an outsider, maybe it would seem that her heart was closed because her mind was guarding it so fiercely. If this hypothectical person thought her heart was closed then would they think that he would have to give up and go? She wasn't sure how this could tie into where she was or who had done this but she thought she could work on the rest of the riddle to see if she could make it fit. Ok, she thought to herself, the next part of the riddle was..._the spell has been broken, I loved you so..._now that could mean that either someone thought that Draco had put a spell on her or vice versa but the who would think that that would have any knowledge of her and Draco?

Unless, if Voldemort could use Draco to break into her mind then maybe he saw Draco's thoughts and her own and thinks that she was playing with Draco's feelings and is therefore trapping her somewhere until she declares her loyalties to him? But that would be awfully risky considering her loyalities to Harry and the light side. Although not if they were planning to do away with her if she didn't cooperate. Alright but what's with the riddle? He has always been very abrupt to confront people not use all the smoke and mirrors. It's the riddle that has become so bothersome because it's sounds more like something she would do not Voldemort and his band of evil dimwits......

_**What makes you really think it's someone evil who has done this?**_

_Oh, great, the voice is back...so familiar but not at the same time. _Someone good wouldn't imprison me, they would just sit down and have a polite chat with me.

_**But it's not like your being tortured if you know what I mean.**_

True, but I'm not able to talk to or see anyone. I'm all alone on this one and I don't even know why I'm here. Can't you tell me anything that would help me with this merlin forsaken riddle?

_**Yes, you're looking in the wrong direction but the right place.**_

C'mon. Must everything be a riddle to you? Always so cryptic. Can't you just come out and say anything at all?

_**No, but do I remind you of someone?**_

_What????_No, I mean yes but it couldn't be. _Or could it?????_

At that moment all the cobwebs seemed to have cleared from her mind and the truth became clear to her. The answer to the riddle did in fact lie within her but finding her way back to the real world would mean answering questions that she had been ignoring for far too long. As Hermione sat on the ground she realized that the answer to the first question was simple, her heart was closed to Draco because her mind had become polluted with doubt that made her heart jump to an unavoidable conclusion. She threw her feelings to the side to look at her situation from an anaylitical view and concluded that Draco could not change, therefore, she shut him out which left him out in the cold when he needed her the most. Next, the spell that had been broken was none other than true love. She let her mind convince her heart that the love was not real no matter what he had said or done and she knew in her heart that he did love her but she just discarded it because it was easier that way. Or was it???

_Freedom comes when you learn to let go,_ once she lets go of her need for everything to make sense and just learn to live with what life gives her then and only then will her heart be allowed to follow its path. _Creation comes when you learn to say "no",_ if she doesn't think so hard about why this happening then her love and grow and create the life that everyone wants. One that is filled with hopes, dreams and love of another human being in which to share your future with. _You were my lesson to learn, _Draco is, was and always be her first true love and therefore, she had to learn what it meant to give herself over to it and its plan instead of her preconceived notions of where her life was going. _I was your fortress you had to burn,_ it was her heart that he had melt and her prejugdices he had to overcome on his way being the Draco he wanted to become and not the one his father had raised him to be.

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong, _the pain and isolation that she was feeling was there to make her deal with her fears and demons before she said or did something stupid. _I pray to God it won't take long, _the hope that she would be strong enough to find her way quickly or all would be lost for her first love and maybe everyone else too. _I want to go higher, _may she grow into the woman she is meant to be and the girl who's to afraid to trust and change at any price. Just as she thought the last idea, a door appeared at the end of the tunnel and she got up, walked to it and turned the knob. She walked through a waterfall of light and sound and was back in her room where Ginny was lying beside her crying hysterically but appeared to be asleep. My goodness, she thought as she grabbed a hold of Ginny and tried to wake her while consoling her, what has happened now???

"Ginny, what is wrong. Please wake up and tell me what is wrong." Hermione said soothingly.

"I can't make the images go away. Oh my, you're back Hermione, we couldn't wake you so we thought there was something wrong but we decided to have me try to contact Draco and see if he knew what was happening but when I tried I got caught up in his memories and it was the most horrible things I've ever seen. I can't make them stop. Please take them away, I don't want to know this anymore." Ginny sobbed into her pillow.

"I'm going to go get Harry. I'll be right back." she replied and left the room to go get the rest of the group.

As she stepped out of her room, she saw that everyone was asleep throughout the common room and yelled to get them all up.

"Everyone up now...Ginny needs help...Ron go to Madam Pomfrey and get an calming potion NOW!!!!! Harry, Cheyan, with me, we're going to need to perform a memory charm if the calming potion doesn't work." Hermione stated firmly like a general in the midst of a battle.

"What's going on?" Katie asked while hurrying towards Hermione's bedroom.

"Ginny's seen something or somethings that she shouldn't have and we have to help her through it." was her only reply as she turned and went back to Ginny's side.

Everyone was in the room and trying to calm Ginny down and find out what she had seen when Ron finally came back with the calming potion. He was almost frantic with idea that Draco had somehow hurt his sister but nothing she was rambling about was making much sense. She kept talking about all the pain and anguish, that it was too much, that she felt like she was going crazy and begging for it to end. They got the calming potion down her and waited to see if she could calm down enough to explain what had happened and what she had seen. But quite to their dismay, the potion sent her to sleep within a matter of minutes and leaving them to wonder how long until they could the answers they so desperately needed. Hermione had a good idea of what she had seen though. Draco had never went into a whole lot of detail to her but she had a feeling that Ginny had just experienced sixteen years of torture by Lucius Malfoy to his son. As Hermione voiced her beliefs as to what had happened to Ginny, they were struck by the feeling that they were just flies caught in the web of some very big spiders.....


	14. Counting Things and Eating Their Insides

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Counting Things and Eating Their Insides**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling anxious and very agaitated so he once again cleared his mind and tried to think of something that would help him get in touch with Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened as to why he couldn't reach her or any of the others last night. At that moment he was reminded of a poem he had read a while back from a book of muggle poetry in his mother's private collection in her room. He remembered being confused by the poem's words and the fact that the author was listed as unknown...

_**Broken Dreams**_

_**As children bring their broken toys**_

_**With tears for us to mend**_

_**I brought my broken dreams to you**_

_**Because you are my friend**_

_**But then instead of leaving you **_

_**In peace to work alone,**_

_**I hung around and tried to help**_

_**In ways that were my own.**_

_**Then snatched them back again and cried**_

_**"How can you be so slow?"**_

_**"But my dear," you replied**_

_**"What could I do, you never did let go."**_

(a/n...this is an actual poem that I came across a couple of years ago and the author was listed as unknown but I had to share it with you all)

After all this time, he at last understood the poem. For anyone to help him with his problems he had to not only ask for help but let go of his fears and open himself up to other solutions from those whose help he sought. If he could only reach her to let her know that he truly needed her help and would accept it no matter how impossible it seemed. He only knew that he couldn't do this alone and if it meant turning over his fate to Potter and his clan so he didn't have to be alone anymore then he would gladly. As the pleas for her were running through his mind and he was beginning to lose all hope, he felt a familiar pull and her face came into focus. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized she was there for him and hadn't turned away from him.

_Hermione, can you hear me?_

_Is that you Draco?_

_Yes, I can't say much but I tried to find you last night and was so worried that you left me when I couldn't find that I had to try again, one last time...thank you for letting me again. I need you now more than ever and I'll do whatever you want me to, I promise._

_I'm so sorry you couldn't find me but I was in a strange place last night and I had to work out some problems that I'd been ignoring or I would have been there I swear._

_It doesn't matter now...just know that my father is allowing me to return to Hogwarts today and we'll talk more then...oh and as always I love you._

_What????_

_I have to go now but I'll explain more when I get there..love you, miss you._

_But...._

With that Draco shut off the connection and proceeded to get ready to go back to school. He was ever so hopeful that no one had caught that as it would put everything in jeopardy but he couldn't help himself. He had to know she was still his or else none of this would be worth it. But no matter...she was still his and now there was still so much to do and only a month to get it all in order.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco finally arrived in Hogsmeade after his father had arranged for a special transport by portkey for him and notified Dumbledore of his early return. He decided to drop by the candy store and pick up a few items before heading back to the castle but as he looked around he found his thoughts were too preoccupied with the impending plans to actually make any selections. Ultimately, he just chose some chocolate frogs and some of the other usuals and headed to the castle. He was anxious to see Hermione anyway and didn't want to waste anymore time as there was alot to explain and plan for with not much time to spare.

Hermione, meanwhile, was in the Head's Common Room catching everyone up on what had happened to her, how she solved the riddle and about Draco's quick message to her. They were all glued to her story until it was time for Ginny to speak. The calming potion had helped Ginny to sleep for a bit and when she woke up, Hermione had talked to her about the prospect of doing a memory charm to make the images go away but Ginny refused because she felt like she owed it to Draco not to take the easy way out. Therefore, she now also felt obligated to tell the others what she had seen so they might find the same sort of higher understanding. She brought Hermione up to speed on why she was even trying to contact Draco and the fact that she had chosen a song which now seemed to have been a unfair characterization on her part. Once she got to the reenactment of the visions and memories, everyone felt sick and ashamed. How could he have lived with those memories all these years and not have told anyone...not even Hermione.

"He told me some things but not everything. He probably didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. Male pride and all." Hermione replied.

"Should we tell him that Ginny saw these things?" Cheyan asked.

"Let me talk to him when he gets here and I'll let you all know if we should or not." she stated almost in a pleading manner.

Then Hermione jumped in to explain about her dream like prison within her mind but was still having some trouble with the way things had happened because if it was her own mind that had imprisoned her, why couldn't she control what had happened or have any inkling of an idea of where she was at first? The others were also confused by this because each had had their own demons to deal with and yet none of them had ever had their mind take over like that before. Harry was the only one to privately believe that someone else was also behind it even if it was for the best. Voldemort wanting to get access to Hermione through mind evasion left everything up in the air as to who and why she had lost control. He made a mental note to talk to the others about what to do about Hermione later as he knew Hermione would never willingly betray them but sometimes you can be a detrament to a cause without even knowing how or why.

Hermione did however feel very confident that she excised her demons and come to the conclusion that her mind needed for her to be able to regain her senses and as she now knew, wake up. But she did have to admit that she thought someone had set things in motion but she believed it was someone more like Dumbledore who always had a knack for knowing when someone needed help with personal issues. She resigned herself to talking to Draco before making any rash decisions as to what else may be going on. Lunch was fast approaching and after the events of the last couple of days, everyone was famished and opted to go to the Great Hall for lunch just as the portrait hole opened and a familiar face appeared the last person in the world that the group thought they would see.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need you all to come with me now." scoffed Professor Snape in a cold and detached way.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" asked Hermione with a dread snaking its way into her voice.

"Don't ask questions, just follow me now, Granger." he replied icily.

All of their minds were racing at lightning speed with all the possiblilites as to what Snape would want and none of them were very appealing. But all of the options had included two common denominators, Voldemort and Malfoy, and made the entire group extremely nervous. They were all practically running to keep up with Snape as they headed for Dumbledore's office and thankfully away from the Hospital Wing which was their first thought and fear. The knowledge of where they were headed at least gave Hermione a small amount of relief as she knew Draco was to be arriving soon and originally feared the worst.

As they reached the stone gargoyle, Snape uttered "candied apples" and the entrance to the stairs appeared that lead to the Headmaster's office. One by one they ascended the stairs with Snape in tow. Dumbledore was sitting motionless behind his desk with a blank expression that reminded Harry and Ron of the various times that they had been to see him after getting in trouble. Once they were all seated with great anticipation written all over each face, Dumbledore began to fill them in on what they were doing there.

Hermione was the only one to catch site of a figure moving in the shadows of the office and came to the conclusion that it was Draco from the faint murmurings of a song in the farthest recesses of her mind....

_I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
the air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)  
show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fate fell short this time  
your smile fades in the summer  
place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
Where do we go from here  
turn all the lights down now  
smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
were taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
take me away from here (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fate fell short this time  
your smile fades in the summer  
place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
(Fate fell short this time  
your smile fades in the summer  
place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna)  
  
This place was never the same again after you came and went  
how can you say you meant anything different  
to anyone standing alone on the street  
with a cigarette on the first night we met  
look to the past and remember her smile  
and maybe tonight I can breathe for awhile  
I'm not in this scene I think I'm falling asleep  
but then all that it needs is I'll always be dreaming of you  
  
Fate fell short this time  
your smile fades in the summer  
place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
Fate fell short this time (fate fell short this time)  
your smile fades in the summer (your smile fades in the summer)  
place your hand in mine (place your hand in mine)  
I'll leave when I wanna (I'll leave when I wanna)  
  
Fate fell short this time (fate fell short this time)  
your smile fades in the summer (your smile fades in the summer) (so lost and disillusioned)  
place your hand in mine (place your hand in mine)  
I'll leave when I wanna (I'll leave when I wanna) (so lost and disillusioned)  
  
Fate fell short this time (fate fell short this time) (are we alone, do you feel it)  
your smile fades in the summer (your smile fades in the summer) (so lost and disillusioned)  
place your hand in mine (place your hand in mine) (are we alone, do you feel it)  
I'll leave when I wanna (I'll leave when I wanna) (so lost and disillusioned)  
  
Fate fell short this time (are we alone, do you feel it)  
your smile fades in the summer (so lost and disillusioned)  
place your hand in mine (are we alone, do you feel it)  
I'll leave when I wanna (so lost and disillusioned) _

She was trying her hardest to concentrate on what Dumbledore was saying but the song was distracting her more than she wanted a certain person to know. He was doing it on purpose, just teasing her but she was so happy that he was alright that she really couldn't care less what kinds of torture he chose. He would be with her alone soon and that was all that mattered until she caught the next sentence by Dumbledore and everything's breath caught in their throats for a hint of a second. At this point, Draco walked out of the shadows and into the room where everyone could see him. Dumbledore was just beginning to explain what Draco had already told him. When he had arrived at the castle he went straight to Dumbledore and advise him on Voldemort's plan and the time constraints involved. That then prompted Dumbledore to gather the others together to begin work on devising the proper plan of action as soon as possible.

"A month???" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Harry, that's all the more time we have to save them both and possibly confront Voldemort and end the threat once and for all to the wizarding community. I have already taken measures to gather the Order members together for their portion of the arrangements but everything rests on the shoulders of Hermione and Draco to lure Voldemort here to an impending trap. When Mr. Malfoy first came to me, I was wanting to keep this away from the school but I don't see how that's possible now considering his change in direction. The only way to ensure the safety of our new couple to keep them as close to the school as possible." Dumbledore explained.

"But won't it put everyone else in harm's way?" Ron asked.

"That's what the Order will be working on. The protection of the students and maybe even some sort of gathering that would put most of them off school grounds except for those needed in the plan." he said.

"But won't that raise questions of a trap to you know who?" Ginny asked

"Not if Mr. Malfoy can convince them that it is a rare opportunity for them to gain access to you all." Snape replied for the first time since arriving at the office.

"If there is no other questions then you are all excused." Dumbledore stated and the group got up and left with each swimming in questions not about the plan but of their worthiness to see it through. Maybe they had all just gotten more then they bargained for and doubt began to eat away and each of them individually. Harry and Draco were the only ones confident that they had just been handed a gift, a weakness by the Dark Lord. It was his ego that would be his downfall and he didn't even know it yet....or so they believed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco were the last ones to leave the office as Draco was planning on kidnapping her to a vacant classroom for a little alone time to catch up. Yes, it had only three days but it seemed like forever but maybe it was just because of everything that had happened that he really needed some assurances from her. He needed her love to convince him that he was ok and would be ok after all this was done. She was right beside him, holding his hand as he slowed his pace so that everyone began to grow farther and farther away from them. Hermione was so focused on all the information they'd been given tonight, that she hadn't even noticed the distance between them and the rest of her friends until Draco pulled her aside and attacked her lips with the force of a jedi warrior in a Star Wars movie she once saw. She was about to pull away and chastise him for dragging her away without warning when she realized how much she did in fact miss him and those soft lips of his. Memories flooded over her of their last night together and time and space stopped while them made up for lost time and momentarily forgot all their worries and the impending doom that could befall them and everyone they cared for.

"I see you missed me as much as I have missed you." Draco panted after finally breaking their kiss for some much needed air.

"Yes, and I have so much that I need to tell you. I felt so lost and alone while you were gone. I began to question my feelings and it scared me so bad that I began to wonder if this was real or just a trick." she replied shamefully.

"Never question my feelings for you. I may have done something that I didn't want to but it was for a good reason. The only reason good enough to risk a life for." he stated.

"I know but so much in such a short time leaves room for doubt. But as they say....absence makes the heart grow fonder." she smiled.

"We do need to talk about something though." Draco said shyly.

"What would that be?" Hermione pressed not used to seeing him look so vulnerable.

"While I was gone and trying to reach you, I saw and heard some things that bothered me." he said.

"I told you, I was beginning to question myself but I worked through that and I know now all I need to. No doubt, No worries." she followed.

"But after all we've been through, after everything I told you, how could you doubt me?" he asked honestly.

"I guess I was just concerned that it was all a deception. I was so used to you being there to reinforce your feelings that the first time you weren't I made a mistake. I am so sorry and I swear it won't happen again." she confessed.

"And how can you be so sure. Honestly, Hermione, I never figured you of all people would be so high maintance. Do I have to tell you every couple of seconds that I love you so you can feel secure?" he seethed. He hadn't wanted the conversation to go like this but she had betrayed him, doubted him. How could she claim to love him and then forget what they had within a day of being apart? Maybe this was a mistake, maybe this wasn't real after all. Maybe this wasn't worth the risk. Could he have counted on someone who would fail him in the end and even if she would fail him, would he change a thing. Would he not love her anymore?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't wait for her to respond, he only turned and left with the sounds of her calling to him in the background. After all that had happened maybe he now needed some time alone to reflect on what he felt. A wide array of emotions were billowing through him at that moment, everything from betrayal, anger, hurt, frustration and oddly enough loneliness. He had wanted a pleasant homecoming filled with hugs and kisses, not arguements and hurt feelings. Part of him wanted to run back to her and tell her everything was going to be alright but part of him wanted to lock himself away in his room and throw a big pity party because she turned her back on him. But had she really, I mean she apologized and said that she was sure this was the right thing. But one thought kept nagging at him, for how long would she feel this way?

When he arrived back at the Common Room, he decided to play some music to take his mind off things and see where his heart and mind would take him. Emotions had always been a mystery to him, he had never had unconditional love before and obviously still didn't by the feel of the events of the last hour. Merlin, hormones suck, love sucks....I hate this. Then he heard it. A song that made him understand that for all he felt and all he hated that there was only one truth that really mattered. So for a few precious minutes in revelled in the reality that when all was said and done, nothing ever really changed this one thing, the only thing worth fighting for. This song was his anthem and the rest would work itself out.....

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Do you need this as bad as I do? (Until the day I die)  
And do you need this as bad as I do? (Until the day I die)  
Yeah do you need this as bad as I do? (Until the day I die)  
Yeah do you need this as bad as I do, as I do? (Until the day I die)_

Unbeknownest to Draco, Hermione was standing in the doorway of the Common Room watching him and listening to the same song and coming to a slightly different conclusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the rest of the group was in the Great Hall eating their lunch while bouncing ideas off each other as to what they could do to get ready for the battle that was coming. Everyone noticed the absence of the couple but no one said anything just figuring that they had some catching up to do. Ginny was the only one worried that the events of the previous evening might be causing some trouble for the two as Draco didn't like people knowing of his personal difficulities because it would be a sign of weakness like Hermione had said. She hadn't meant to see those things but she wasn't sorry she had either. After what she heard and saw, she would never like at him the same and that was a good thing. He was human to her now. Not just some evil little jerk who was spoiled and therefore, in her mind, could be bribed to sell the others out. He hated the Dark side for what it had stolen from him and threatened to steal again.

"Is there something wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Not really, I was just thinking about Draco and what I had seen." she replied ashamed. Guilt had been plaguing her heart ever since last night because of the unwarranted hate she had displayed all these years. Her mother had always prided herself on having taught her children to judge people from their actions and not their reactions but in hind sight Malfoy had never really done anything to her. He was a pest and cracked jokes at Ron, Hermione and Harry's expense but she never really entered into that equation. She had taken such offense because of her feelings for Harry and had therefore acted rashly. How could anyone have lived with that much pain all this time and still been able to recognize love and appreciate it, she wondered.

"Do you think we should check on them or bring them back something?" Katie asked the rest at last.

"No, I think we should leave them alone and go back to Gryffindor dorms for tonight. Hermione knows how to get to the kitchens if they need something." Harry told the rest.

"I just hope there's nothing wrong." Ginny stated softly.

Little did she or the rest of the group have idea of what was taking place on the other side of the castle and how everything seemed to be in great peril at this moment. Two lovers suddenly felt completely at odd with devil's in their own minds and hearts but afraid to voice what the real problem or fear was. Would either have the courage or patience to solve the real problem at hand or would a fragile love fall to the way side along with the last precious hope of the Light side??????

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco turned around to go and find Hermione again, he saw her standing there looking less than happy with him. He thought about certain portions of the song that were kinda brutal but if she kept it all in context she would understand, right? No, he soon found out that wasn't necessarily the case....

"Is that how you really feel...like you could wrap your hands around my neck?" she fumed.

"I would never lay a hand on you and should know that by now...it was the song as a whole that I was listening to. You know that alot of the songs we listen to that every single word or phrase doesn't have to be taken literally. It's what thoughts jump out at us while we're listening to it that's important." he said in his defense.

"Oh yeah, well I have a song for you then. Care to hear it?" she barked at him.

"Yes, actually I would." he retorted.

Hermione went to her room and Draco could hear the sounds of her rustling through her CDs until she finally came back out. She popped the disc in and found the right track and then stood back to watch his reaction as it played.

_Whenever i step outside, somebody claims to see the light  
It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience.  
'cause everyone thinks they're right,  
And nobody thinks that there just might  
Be more than one road to our final destination  
  
But i'm not ever going to know if i'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction  
And i'm not sure which way to go because all along  
We've been going in the same direction  
  
I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else to blame  
For all the holes in answers that are clearly showing  
For something to fill the space, was all of the time i spent a waste  
'cause so many choices point the same way i was going.....  
  
So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?  
I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them  
And why are you always telling me what you want me to believe?  
I'd like to think that i can go my own way and meet you in the end.  
  
But i'm not ever going to know.........._

Draco almost instantly recognized the sounds of Hoobastank and he listened closely to the words before turning back to her to return the favor she had paid to him.

"Hermione, I know we're on the same side. I don't want to fight with you but please understand that this all has to be done. It's not that no one cared about your thoughts or feelings, it's that this is the way it had to go down. But if you doubt me, just keep listening to your CD and see if the next song explains to your heart what went wrong." he told her before turning on his heels and going to his room and closing the door leaving her all alone once again.

As her song ended she listened closely to the next song and realized what had hurt he so badly and even why......

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
Someone who would help me to get through  
And fill an emptiness i had inside me  
But you kept inside and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
Cause i'm the only one who understands me  
  
What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did i lose my only?  
  
Remember they thought we were too young  
To really know what it takes to make it  
But we had survived off what we have done  
So we could show them all that they're mistaken  
But who could have known the lies that would grow  
Until we could see right through them  
Remember they knew we were too young  
We still don't know what it takes to make it  
  
We could have made it work, we could have found a way,  
We should have done our best to see another day  
But we kept it all inside until it was too late  
And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay  
For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away..._

The picture was becoming clearer to her but she didn't like the answer she was getting. She knew she had gotten scared at the danger involved and the when Voldemort's plans began to take shape, it just became to real and she needed time to regain her composure. That was all it was. She had never meant to doubt his love but he was so new to her that she missunderstood her own thoughts and fears. Why is this happening? He thinks that she threw it all away but it's him that's walking away and not her. She's here and she's not going anywhere. With that she got up and went to his room, tried to open the door but couldn't so stood there and pounded on the door to get his attention.

He heard her calling his name, wanting him to come out but he couldn't move. He just sat at the window, looking outside at the forbidden forest, thinking of what might have been and trying to ignore the pains in his heart. What ever was there, is gone now and no matter what is said or done, they had crossed the point of no return. He would still fight to get rid of Voldemort but not for her or the promise of their future but for himself and his own future. Even if he couldn't picture one without her in it right now....._  
_

He wouldn't answer the door and it was really starting to tick her off. Maybe he thought that this was the last word on the matter but he was far off on that one. She would sit outside this door all night if she had to because after everything that had happened she wasn't going to allow it end like this. She grabbed a book and started to read just outside his door when he eyes began to grow heavier and heavier but she refused to give in to the darkness for all she was worth. Unfortunately, the harder she fought to keep her eyes open , the heavier they felt until she finally plunged into the darkness and all hell broke loose in her mind.

The days events seemed to play in a continuous loop over and over again to the point she thought she'd go crazy but then suddenly stopped and she saw Draco standing before her. He was cursing at her to let him go, that it had all been a mistake and they were both just to different with too much history to make it work. She saw herself standing there in defiance telling him that no matter what he said or did she would always love him and stand by him. With each word she spoke he seemed to grow more and more agaitated. It was like watching a movie and not being able to stop the events that were unfolding before her eyes. He wasn't going to forgive her. He wouldn't let himself give in to her. But why? She had made a mistake in judgement, nothing more, nothing less. She was only human, or maybe only a mudblood by his estimations.

Looking at the pained expression on his face, told her that she had hurt him to his very core. Everything he had risked for her and this was how she repaid him. Merlin, she was the biggest fool to walk the face of the earth. The tears wouldn't stop falling for any of them and yet the forgiveness was just out of reach. That is until a figure appeared in the distance. A hideous laugh came out of the shadows, yellow slits for eyes and a suffocating feeling of evil surrounding them both.

"Good work, Dragon. Her loyalty to you will be invalueable to our cause. Miss Granger, I want to thank you for coming here today. If you hadn't followed our young Dragon, then would never have been to get so much information and leaverage against Potter." he exalted.

"What do you mean? I'll never help you." she replied defiantly.

"Oh, but the Dragon can be very persuasive, can't you?" he hissed.

"Please don't Draco, you'll die if you do." she pleaded.

"You've already arranged that, haven't you now???" he whispered in her ear as turned around to face her, wand pointed directly at her heart.

Hermione awoke with a start. She had the most sickening feeling in the pit of stomach. It felt like a thousand spiders were feasting on her insides. Could it be true? Could Draco really do this? Had she really broken his heart and turned him from them all????

(a/n...the songs that appear in this chapter are Feeling This by Blink 182 , Until the Day I Die and What Happened to Us by Hoobastank)....please review as I need inspiration.......__


	15. Like Indecision to Call You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Like Indecision to Call You**

As the night broke into the daylight sun, Hermione finally gave in and went to her room to change and resume her place in front of Draco's door for him to come out. Draco on the other hand had not even bothered to fall asleep the night before so as soon as she left her spot of vigil, he left his room to go to the Slytherin Common Room to resume his assessment of his current situation. On his way though, he ran into the Headmaster who upon seeing Draco's disheveled appearance asked him to join him in his office for a chat.

Draco followed dispassionately behind wondering aimlessly if the events of last night with Hermione was going to be their topic of conversation. Much to his surprise though, it was not.

"Mr. Malfoy, I called in to discuss with you further the details of your plans as they relate to Voldemort and the Deatheaters along with some Head duties that need to be organized as well. We'll start in order of importance, so enlight of your and Miss Granger obvious falling out..." Professor Dumbledore began. He knew it...just couldn't leave well enough alone could you old man, he thought to himself. "I thought it might be wise to try a more indirect approach." he finished.

"Like what? I am here to seduce her to the Dark side, how am I suppose to achieve that without her involvement?" Draco returned.

"Precisely my question to you young man. But your obvious avoidance of her this morning lends me to the belief that you may have other ideas in mind." the Professor replied.

Man, he always had a way of luring you in for the kill. He's trying to convince me to make nice and let bygones be bygones. But I can't just yet. I need time to harden myself to her before I can do that, he thought.

"Actually, I was considering sending word that she was being more stubborn that orginally thought and maybe other alternatives would have to be discussed." Draco ventured.

"Do you really believe that all is lost with Miss Granger? That all you have risked prior to now is was all for nothing?" he scoffed.

"Why should I believe any different? She betrayed me not the other way around." Draco protested.

"Yes, well I believe that there is a muggle saying that may help you for now, Draco. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Or perhaps you would prefer...He who is without sin shall cast the first stone?" the Professor mused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco fumed.

"Simply speaking, you are both young and under a great deal of stress and pressure. Haste is the better part of valour. You have made great strides to set yourself apart from Lucius but are showing the same unforgiving nature as he while you stand here before me. Just consider what I have said, will you at least do us all that kindess?" he requested.

"I will take it under advisement. Now, what of the Head duties do we need to discuss?" Draco replied.

"You and Miss Granger need to begin organizing the effort for the Valentine's Day Ball. Please discuss it with her and get the Prefects duties in order so that the preparations can begin." was the only reply to that.

"Yes sir, anything else?" Draco asked.

"Yes, once again the Heads will attend with each other provided our other plans go well. So I suggest you two work out your issues as quickly as possible." and with that Draco was excused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on the floor with her books for what seemed like hours and not a single sound came from the room behind her. What could he possibly be doing in there? He had to come out some time, didn't he? How could he be so cold? So many questions filled her mind and no matter how hard she tried, she could only come up with one answer to them all. She had done wrong by him but it wasn't intentional. Her heart and her mind just got tangled up and then the preverbial doubt had crept in. When would this end and when he would he at least talk to her so she could explain?

As the guilt and frustration began to take its toll on her already fragile exterior, Hermione heard the portrait open and in walked Harry, Ginny and Ron. One look at Hermione and Ginny knew that her worst fears had come to pass. She ran over to Hermione and hugged her with all her might while Harry and Ron just gazed at them in confusion. Boys, they never see anything coming do they?

"Why are you sitting outside Malfoy's door?" Harry inquired.

"We had a fight and now he won't talk to me." Hermione confessed.

"About what?" Ron piped in.

"I did a terrible thing." she said and then told them the whole story of how she had hurt him with her doubts and loss of connection to him. She played the song for them that Draco had used to break things off and began to shuddered from the tears she was holding back with all her might.

"Malfoy get out here now." Harry and Ron both shouted as they pounded on his door.

No reply. Not even the slightest trace of a sound.

"Are you sure he's still in there?" Ron questioned.

"I thought so but maybe he slipped out at some point." she wondered.

"I'm going to try to find him. Stay here with Ginny and Ron and I will bring him back. We're going to get this worked out right away. I'll have Chey and Katie come up as soon as we find them too." Harry stated firmly.

At that moment, Harry and Ron made their way to the portrait when it opened and Malfoy walked in nonchalantly as if everything were perfectly normal. He looked and nodded to Harry, then Ron and finally at Ginny but stopped there and began to make his way to his room. Hermione immediately jumped in front of him and stopped his progress.

"I need to talk to Draco. No excuses, we have to get this out in the open here and now." she pleaded.

"I've said all I have to say. If there's something you need to say then out with it so I can go to bed." he retorted icily.

"Can we do this in private?" she asked meekly.

"Why? Afraid your friends here will learn the truth about you?" he stated matter of factly.

"Just give her a chance, Malfoy. You don't want to do this, do you. Throw it all away over a simple misunderstanding." Harry said.

"What would you know ,Potter? Has she ever questioned your loyalty or feeling for you or anyone else but the big bad Malfoy, aka Ferrett boy?" Draco seethed.

"Please, I never meant to hurt you. Just hear me out, ok?" Hermione begged. That was a first, Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Alright, inside but make it quick." He demanded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went directly over to his bed, sat down and looked up at him with tender eyes that longed for some type of emotion or rather affection to be displayed from behind them. Her eyes betrayed her, showing all of her feelings just pouring forth from them. Although Draco didn't want to see it, he could literally feel the caress of her love pulse through them. A great battle was waging within himself at that moment, one part wanting to grab her and forget the previous days fight and the other that wanted to drop kick her out of his and put her memory behind him.

"I listened to the song last night and I don't know what to do or say to make you understand that I never meant to doubt you. I was just confused and I told you that it was something that I had to work out in my own mind. That's why my mind imprisoned me there, so I could sort through all the details and get rid of all the negative stuff. You know, kind of purify the soul. I never stopped loving you or caring for you, I just needed to work out in my own heart if it was all worth the risk." she whispered.

"And you don't think that I didn't have the same thoughts and fears? And all the while that the calculations were waging in my head, did I turn my back on you? Even for a second?" she berated her.

"I know, I made a mistake. If you would have been here, it would have been easier but because I couldn't see you or hold you, my mind sort of played tricks on me." she defended.

"Oh, so it's my fault? I had to go, you know that."

"No, I didn't mean to imply that it was your fault only that you weren't right there and that made it harder. Why can't you see it from my point of view? I gave you everything I had...my heart, body and soul. And I had a moment of weakness but I worked through it and it's done. No doubts, no regrets...except that you don't want me anymore." she sobbed.

"Why can't you see that a single moment of weakness is all Voldemort to get inside your head and kill us all? This is just about us. United we stand, divided we fall. I tried to make you see how much I would sacrifice for you so that you wouldn't have any reason for doubt but I failed and it could've been the death of us all. So I decided that together we are a point of weakness. We unite as allies to rid the world of Voldemort and leave everything else behind so nothing can cloud our judgement. Do you understand where I am coming from?" Draco tried to reason.

"Yes, but you can't turn this off and on like a faucet. I will love you always and by your estimations that makes me weak but Harry's parents used their love to fight and kept Harry safe because Voldemort couldn't destroy what he didn't understand." she replied.

"Our love is not pure and unconditional like that of a parent to a child. You've proven that yourself so if you can't put that aside then maybe you're a detriment to the fight and should recuse yourself before you put someone else in danger." Draco fired back at her.

"But, but....do you think I'm a danger to you and everyone because my love for you isn't pure? Does everything in your freaking world revolve around that word?" she spat back angrily.

"Yes, obviously that is what is beyond your comprehension. Pure is good and muddled is weak. Weakness kills. Draw your own conclusions." he finished and turned to open the door. Succumbing to defeat, Hermione got up and walked out but not before turning to say...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You might want to think I'm weak but I'm not. I still love you and I guess I have just thirty days to show how strong that can really be. Nothing can change that and maybe it's you that needs to find strength in it, not me as I still believe." she stated simply and without reservation.

"Hermione," he added sharply, " Dumbledore wants us to start organizing the Valentine's Day Ball, let's start tomorrow so I can get some rest, ok?"

"Fine, I'll let the others know." she finished and started to leave once again but turned back to him and stood toe to toe looking deep into his hurt eyes. Then without any warning she leaned in, grabbed his head and gave him one last kiss. She felt his tough exterior begin to crack as her warmth and power courses from her to him and back. As she pulled away she gently lifted his head and gave him one of his patented smirks just so that he knew she felt it too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked back out to the common room, everyone turned to see what if any reactions their was. She looked tired and worn out but there was spark in her eye that wasn't there before. Hermione had a plan and all the fight in her was beginning to surface. The lack of Draco's presence with her, told the group that they hadn't resolved the relationship problems so Hermione's newly found fire confused them to now end.

"What's going on, Hermione" Harry asked.

"We have to focus on the plan to take out Voldemort right away. He will not live to see February, do you understand." he replied sternly.

"Of course, but what about you and Malfoy? Is everything worked out." Ginny questioned.

"As good as I'm going to get for now. Don't worry about, that's for him and me to sort out. What I need from all of you is to begin recruiting others for the fight. We need the best and the brightest that Hogwarts has to offer...we need a tactical team, a defensive front and an offensive structure. Ginny and I will handle the tactical side. Harry, you and Ron will need to work on the defensive end and I'll talk to Snape about the offensive side. Any questions?" she stated sharply with all the candor of a five star general. She was in full attack mode and no one was stand in her way.

"Alright, but what kind of scenario are you thinking of engineering?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but I think the muggle history will provide us with a good stragedy after a little research. Time's a wasting, so let's get started. Ginny, come to the library with me, please." she replied and then headed for the portrait hole.

The rest of the group just stared at each other before Ginny left to catch up to Hermione. Harry didn't know what to make of it all so he walked to Draco's door and knocked on it lightly to see if he knew what was going on.

"Malfoy, open up, we need to talk about Hermione and her plans to defeat Voldemort." Harry said.

Draco opened the door quickly and looked quizzically at Harry. "What are you talking about? There's no plan yet, is there?" Draco spat.

"She's on a rampage. What happened between you two? She a terror on two legs. Ginny and her are on their way to the library to research old muggle history for battle plans. She called the tactical side. Ron and I are supposed to start working on the Defensive stand and she said something about talking to Snape about and offensive stragedy. What did you say to her to put such a fire in her?" Harry offered.

"Merlin, she's incorridgible. I told her that she was a weakness to our front because of her indecision. I only wanted to protect her from her own emotions. You know eliminate her exposure to Voldemort because if he discovered her weakness, he would use it against her and us in turn." Draco looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"How could you say that to her. You really should have known better. She probably is looking at this as though it's her chance to prove herself worthy to you. And you just reeled her in. Now what are we going to do. We'll never convince her to change her direction." Harry fumed.

_Change of direction...oh god the song._ The reality struck him like a bolt of lightning and he understood where she got the wrong idea. She always believed there was another way to do this and no one would listen so when he called her weak it ignited her passion and courage to prove everyone else wrong. Well at least she didn't go off to do this alone but what now. _I swear one of these days I'll learn to keep my mouth shut,_ he thought as he looked at a very angry Harry and Ron.

"You started this Malfoy, now it's up to you to see it through. You're the only one who can talk some sense in her." Ron lectured him.

"At this rate, I'll never get any rest." he spat as he went back into his room to retrieve his cloak and head for the library. How could have misjudged this so badly, Hermione never did anything impulsive like this but she never had him provoking her so pointedly either. He just hoped it wasn't too late as she was as stubborn as he was cunning. Mentally he kicked himself all the way to the library trying to figure a way out of this mess never once considering the possibly that she may have on to something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the library, Draco ran into someone who proved to be a real distraction to the task at hand. He had never seen this person before and found himself unable to remove himself from their presence. It was like a piece of metal to a magnet, no matter how hard he tried to leave and make his the library, he just couldn't. He couldn't understand it, this person wasn't overly friendly or truely remarkable but something in the eyes made him want to follow behind without a care in the world. It was the eyes, they were not one specific color or shape just vast and wide and he felt like he was swimming in them with no land in site.

As Draco was caught in the rapture of his new acquaintance, Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks as well. Hermione was staring at Draco, Ginny was staring at Hermione and Draco was just completely lost. At last the newest edition to Hogwarts noticed that they had company and turned to acknowledge two girls before her. She introduced herself as Tara Forrester, a new student that transfered to Hogwarts from Canada after the untimely death of her mother. She had come to live with her uncle and his family in Surrey when they contacted Dumbledore to see if she could pick up her magical training here due to her special circumstances. Her mother had been training her from the home, so her knowledge in certain areas was vast while certain other subjects were lacking, therefore, Dumbledore was going to be tutoring her with the help of some other students to get her up to speed with the other seventh years. The sorting hat had just placed her in Gryffindor and she was supposed to be on her way to Head's Dorm to find someone named Hermione Granger so she could get settled and begin her tutoring.

Hermione immediately understood why Draco was staring so placidly at the new girl, as she herself couldn't even gather herself up enough to tell the girl that she was who the girl was looking for. Her eyes, she thought to herself, a mixture of blue, green, brown and a touch of grey reminded Hermione of one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. They were so bright and innocent but drew you in so that your mind felt like you were in a trance like state. Ginny, however, seemed unaffected by the girl, and snapped the other two from their collective state of animation by introducing herself and Hermione and pulling the others along by their arms back to the common room.

Once they arrived, the password was given to the portrait and she once again dragged Draco and Hermione along with Tara in tow, to meet the others and read the parchment which she had been given by the new face. Almost immediately after entering the fog seemed to lift from the two love birds and seemed to flow to Ron and Harry. All they could do was stare and stammer through the introductions, but Harry seemed the most taken of the bunch. He displayed the goofiest smile and moved in time to Tara's movements. Hermione after regaining her composure began steady stream of questions to Tara to try to gage how much knowledge she possessed and in what subjects she was lacking. She took in the young girls appearance in an attempt to try to discover what was so enticing about this small but captivating individual.

She was no more than five foot tall, black hair with red tips and a fair but flawless complextion. Her features were soft in stark contrast to the dark hair and she reminded Hermione of the girls she had seen in some of London's underground clubs. Mysterious but inviting would be the words that hung in her mind because the girls eyes played across her face but told no tales. There was alot of sadness and longing playing against the surface but her answers to all question were firm and abrupt. Friendly but not open. Harry was completely enthralled by her much to the disappointment of his girlfriend, Cheyan, who did not seem amused by this turn of events. There was something very special about this girl, something magical but Hermione just couldn't put her finger on it. She had never sensed this about anyone else before but she knew she had heard tale of it but the answere loomed just out of her reach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione could feel something so familiar but foreign all at the same time, eminenating from Tara and it was really starting to get underneath her skin. Then out of nowhere a song popped into her head and she had a devish idea of a way to try to read her. Draco had unwittingly opened a segment of Hermione and Ginny's mind with the envasion of them and she rushed off to her room to grab her favorite cd so she could play the song and try to read the new girls reaction. She'd heard it quite a bit in the clubs and thought if it struck a chord with the girl then her mind might be able to break through and get some answers.

When Hermione returned to the common room, she pulled Draco off to the side and told her of her plan. This way, she thought, if she couldn't succeed then maybe he could and find out what she was hiding or at least what exactly she is to cause such dramatic reactions from strangers.

Draco agreed and stood off to the side focusing on Tara while Hermione told everyone that the Valentine's Day Ball preparations were starting to be made and she wanted there opinion on a band she liked. She loaded the cd and sat back and watched to see all of their reactions as the music began to play...

_No lost words, whisper slowly, to me.  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,  
(I know your still there).  
  
Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you haunt me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I know I'll find you somehow.  
  
Haunting you, I can smell you, a ? ?  
Your heart pounding in my head !  
  
Wanting me,  
Fearing me,  
I won't let you haunt me down.  
Deceiving me,  
Bringing me,  
Watching me !  
  
Watching me,  
Haunting me,  
I can fear you haunt me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I won't let you haunt me down.  
Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you haunt me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I won't let you haunt me down_

Draco noticed that Tara's eyes began to close and she started to sway slowing to the music. That was his cue. He closed his eyes and wandered through fog until he saw her standing in the middle of a darkened room over the body of an older but extremely beautiful woman. Grief was plastered all over her face with her hands were soaked with blood. It was a scene out of a modern horror flick like what he'd seen while he was in London, he could tell that some sort of struggle had taken place but what wasn't clear was whether she was the victim or the aggressor. Then without warning, the girl looked directly at him and with a flick of arms, Draco was thrown from his position and out of the girls mind. His eyes open with shot of electricity running through him and as he looked to where she was standing, he gaze was met with a dark and menacing smirk. Not far from one of his own but one that shook him to his very soul. Could she really be...yes, she had to be from the look on her face and the ice that was now running in his veins.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was unable to get anything from the girl at all but she noticed the look on Draco's face after the song ended and realized that he had seen something at least. His face changed so drastically, the color drained away from his normally pale face, his eyes widened like that of a deer caught in some headlights and his normally perfectly erect posture drooped slightly.

He looked as if he had seen or revealed something very bad and that caused all the alarms to go off in Hermione's brain. Without another thought, she grabbed Draco by the arm and drug his into her room to see what he'd found out.

His mind was running in circles as to how much to tell her. If he told her everything then she may be put in even more danger but this was just too big to keep from everyone. Maybe he should just go talk to Dumbledore and see if the old man knows what's going on and whether she presents any danger to the other students. Not this, not now was all he could muster up as Hermione looked at him expectantly for the scoop.

"What did you see and don't try to tell me nothing because I can see that whatever it was, it was big or bad or something." Hermione pressed.

"Listen, I need to talk to Dumbledore before I tell you or anyone else anything." he replied.

"Oh no you don't. Harry's in the other room with her in complete euphoria and if there's something wrong with this girl then we're taking care of this right now. Understand me?" she stated firmly.

"It's not that simple. I thought they were all gone but somehow she is and she knows that I know." he whispered to her.

"Who's all gone and so what if she knows that you know...and _what _is it that you know???" she asked growing more impatient with each syllable.

Draco was really at an impass now, he could tell her and possibly put her in more danger or he could run out of the room and to Dumbledore's office to ask him what to do. But that would tip Tara off and possible still put everyone else in danger or he could be wrong but after her reaction to him didn't believe that for one second. Not to mention who was the body at her feet and was she the one who did that to them. Wait, hadn't she said that her mother had died recently causing her to go to live with her uncle? Yes, she had and maybe it was her mother but Dumbledore would never knowingly put the students in harms way so she couldn't have done it, could she? This can't be happening, he thought, man he'd been thinking that alot lately. As he was mulling over his options in his mind, Hermione grabbed a hold of him and shook him violently trying to get him to talk so Draco did the only thing that came to him at that moment......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**meanwhile in the common room**

Harry and Ron were having a very animated conversation with Chey, Katie and Tara about the importance of quidditch to eveyday life...

"No really, it dramatically improves your hand-eye coordination. Take for example, let's say that Tara and I were walking down the street and out of nowhere a ball comes flying directly at her beautiful head, I would be able to catch it before it was able to do any damage to that perfectly proportiate face. I would be a hero and you, Tara, would be ever so grateful for the save..." Harry boasted comically.

"Or, I would catch sight of it coming and simply move out of the way and you would flat on your handsomely configured face and blacken both of those erotically placed jade eyes and I would have to go on 24 hour call as your nurse." she replied flirtatously which practically sent Chey bounding over the couch to rearrange a certain perfect face.

"Oh, Chey, did you trip or something?" Harry asked distractedly.

"Yeah, I tripped. Anyone want to see my follow up move?" Chey fumed.

Ron, Katie and Ginny simply sat back and watched the fireworks eminanting from newly founded love triangle. Katie and Ginny had an overwhelming urge to smack Harry and Ron was just a tad bit jealous of him but thankful that Katie was giving him the looks that Chey was doling out to Harry. Chey was literally beside herself because her normally wonderfully sweet, charming and faithful boyfriend is acting like an alien. Falling all over this girl who appears out of no where and is trying to steal her beloved. This chic's going down, she began to forge a plan in her mind as watched the scene unfold in horror from less than two feet away. Having reached her breaking point, Chey jumped up, smacked Harry firmly across the face and stormed from the room shouting something about Typhoid Harry.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back in Hermione's room**

Draco grabbed her by the waist kissed her with every ounce of love, passion and desire that he had. It was not rough or lustful but gentle and satisfying like cold drink on a hot summer day. Hermione melted against his body and all thought, questions, anger and frustration melted away without a hint of protest. This is what she had wanted since their fight the previous evening and the pleasure just surged through her body like a bolt of lightning and the hairs on the back of her neck felt as though they were going to leap from her body. As Draco pulled away, Hermione remained standing there, eye closed, mouth open from the pure shock of it all. Slowly she opened her eyes expecting to see him standing there with his trademark smirk enticing her to make the next move but he was gone and all she could hear was the light sound of her closing. To her dismay, the kiss wasn't out of passion but instead out of feeble attempt to shut her up. Although his ploy worked, she thought to herself, he would pay for it dearly.

Draco then slipped past the three ring circus which was in progress in his common room as quickly and quietly as he could to avoid detection. He needed to get to Dumbledore and fast as the newest attraction to the circus maybe as dangerous as a lion tamers act with a half starved 500 lb kitty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco arrived at Dumbledore's office, he gave the password "milk duds" to the gargoyles and ascended the staircase to come face to face with the Headmaster. He didn't even wait for pleasantries to be finished before he started grilling the Headmaster on the try identity of Tara.

"Professor, I have reason to believe that she is hiding her true nature from us all. I mean if I didn't see it for myself then I never would have believed it but I know she's one and I think she may be dangerous. Do you know what I'm talking about or has she hidden it from everyone?" Draco blurted out without even taking a breath.

"When did you meet Miss Forrester, Mr Malfoy?" Albus asked calmly.

"I ran into her in the hall on the way to the library to talk to Hermione but what difference does that make? She maybe be dangerous and she's just sitting in our common room practically shagging Potter." Draco stated earnestly.

"And what is it you think she's hiding and why do you believe this?"

"Well for starters, when I first ran into her the longer I talked to her the less I wanted to leave her. It was like I was in a fog and she was all I could see and longer I stood there focused on her the more I wanted her. Then, Hermione and Ginny came up and Hermione felt the same way but Ginny didn't. Ginny drug us back to the Head's dorm and the rest of the group was there and as soon as she saw Harry and Ron, they fell in the trance and Hermione and I were released from it. After watching Harry and her for awhile, Hermione decided to try to have me and her invade her mind to see if we could figure out what was going on. Hermione wasn't able to but I did and what I saw gave me the answer but at first I thought I was wrong because they're were supposed to elminated years ago. Then she looked at me and I knew I was right. She's a vamp...isn't she???" Draco asked.

"That would be a yes and a no, Mr. Malfoy. She had a witch for a mother and a vampire for a father. Although through all of our research we have not been able to ascertain how the fertilization processed has occurred, we still know that she is in fact a half breed. Her canines are small so as not to be to noticeable unless you're looking for them, which I assume is what you noticed once you suspected her nature and she doesn't have to feed but could if she so pleased. As for the question as to whether or not she is dangerous, it is the ministries stance that she is not, however, the circumstances surrounding her mother death have left questions. It is my suggestion that Hermione and you keep an eye on her, especially, around Harry and report any unusual events to me or a member of the Order immediately. Understood?" Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, if she wanted, could she put all of us under her spell or is her power limited?" Draco surmised.

"That also is unknown for now." he finished.

On the way back to the common room, Draco determined that he now had more questions, responsiblilities and complications that he did twenty-four hours before. Working for the right side of lineage seemed to be more of a hassle than he had bargained for, particularly so without Hermione by his side. What had he gotten himself into? Then it occurred to him that this latest devolpment may prove the answer to his other situation. He now had something or rather someone who he could use for bait for the Dark Lord. Someone so enticing that Voldemort surely wouldn't be able to resist......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked back into the Head's dorm, he greeted by all the usual faces except for Chey who was probably planning her revenge on Harry for his indescretion. He would have to check on her later because he didn't want to miss whatever it was she was planning. Although he had been getting along nicely with Harry lately, there was still a part of Draco that wanted to see Potter publicly humilated. Oh, well back to the matters at hand. Draco decided to talk to Ginny, who was the coolest head in the group next to Hermione, about what their options were now with Tara thrown in the mix.

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for minute?" Draco whispered to her so the rest wouldn't notice....they were all still falling all over Tara, who did seem to notice the little exchange between the two but didn't want to draw attention to it just now.

"Sure." said Ginny and then got up and followed Draco back out of the portrait.

"We have something that's come up that may help us draw Voldemort here into a trap but I wanted someone else's opinion and can't go Hermione just yet." he stated to her.

"Ok, what's going to get him here?" she asked.

"Tara."

"Why would Voldemort want Tara?" she mused.

"Because Tara is special." he said.

"Not you too." she groaned.

"No, it's not like that. Listen, you can't repeat this to anyone else but she's part vampire. That could make her very appealing to him because of their powers and of course, they're rarity here." he told her.

"She's a vamp? Oh, we have to warn Harry or she'll....well you know....get thirsty.." she gasped as she turned to leave. Draco pulled he arm back and looked deep into her eyes with the most stern of gazes.

"No, we cannot tell anyone else...do you understand me. We will keep a close watch on them but I don't think she needs to feed like the others do but since I don't know for sure yet we'll just watch them. I don't know if she's dangerous or just out of place but she's not one to be trusted and cannot get the impression from any of us that she's been outed. We may very well need her later and she can't get away. Get my point.:" and with that he let her arm go but didn't break the eye contact.

"I suppose but how are we going to find out if she's dangerous or not?" Ginny questioned.

"Only time will tell that but we need to start by trying to gain her trust and finding out what happened to her parents and where her loyalities lay." Draco stated and turned to leave. Now he would have to go talk to Hermione see if he could convince her of her new role in the plan. He was dreading this after the kiss but he couldn't help himself. She was the reason he had started this and she was going to be the reason he finished it, then we all was done they could work on what they wanted. If only she would trust in him to know how to handle the Dark Lord and the others.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside Hermione's bedroom door, Draco could here the sounds of Hoobastank playing and was fearful that she was in there plotting his downfall after that amazing kiss and then walking away just to shut her up. He found himself singing along to music in his mind and wondering if she was listening to this cd on purpose because even he had to admit that it was a perfect fit...

_I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
Why are you running away?..._

He took a deep breath as he stepped over to her bed and shook her from her intent attention on the book she was reading...Everything You Need to Counter the Dark Arts...

"A little light afternoon reading, I see." he spoke softly to her.

"Well someone has to come up with a plan since everyone else just wants to sulk over the silliest of missunderstandings. Not to mention toying with with people's emotions just to prove that you can and then running away like a coward." she brooded.

"I am not a coward. I just needed to distract you so I could go and talk to Dumbledore before you did something irrational. We needed more information before we could come up with a plan and I think I may have something. Something as a sort of bait to get Voldemort here that doesn't involving exposing you to him." he stated sincerely.

"That's right because I'm a danger to everyone...isn't that what you said?" she returned.

"You know I didn't mean it that way...I just meant that you could be easily misguided because you were unsure of my feeling for you. I didn't mean to offend you, Hermione, only to get my point across and we all know I can be little crude in the process but I came to apologize for that. I just want to set things right and stop this silliness before we say or do something that we can't take back." he pleaded while grabbing her hand and looking directly into her eyes and quite literally straight through to her soul.

"Maybe that's already happened." she said not really meaning it but trying to make a point about the handling of the last conversation.

"You know as well as I that nothing has changed in our feelings towards each other just in the directions that we each want to follow. But that's irrelavant with the news I have for you. A new plan all together is coming, almost like a gift, now neither one of us is right or wrong. Would you like to hear or are you going to sulk now?" he chided her.

"What do mean?" she asked a little distracted as she caught a verse from the song in the background....

_There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth_

_Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away..._

"Tara, she's the key but we have to tread carefully as she isn't what she appears to be." he began.

"What is she then?" Hermione interrupted.

"She's part vampire." he said with the traditional smirk and satisfaction of figuring out something before she could.

"What?" Hermione was completely stunned, how could she not have guessed with the reactions of the people around her? She hated Draco getting it first...the competitive nature in her coming out. More of song raged in her mind before a smile appeared and all seem to fall into place.....

_Why are you running away?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away_

He may have figured out about Tara but had he just admitted he was wrong and offered to change the plan of action...small victory for him....big victory for Hermione. But what now, what would Voldemort want with a vamp and more importantly, would they be able to convince Tara to go along? As these questioning were running through her mind, there was a knock at her door and the person behind it had some unexpected news of her own......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was standing at the door with a less than warm smile on her face. Hermione just stood in the doorway not saying a wordmost likely from the shock of her conversation with Draco. Draco however, stepped forward and invited her in with his most alluring smile leading the way. Upon seeing this, Hermione felt ill; had she ever really fallen pey to that ploy? Merlin, this must be love, she thought to herself. The sound of Tara's voice snapped her back into reality.

"The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects have arrived for you Ball meeting so I came to get you but I see that it may actually be us that need the meeting." she stated emotionless.

"What would mak you say that?" Hermione replied innocently.

"If you hadn't noticed, I can read your mind."

"You can do that? I don't remember vampires having mind reading powers." Draco said.

"They don't but I can, seeing how my mother was an empath. You all thought you were being so sneaky but you don't know anything that I didn't want you to know. Although your antics are truly amusing, would you like to try a more direct approach?" she said with a smirk that could rival all of Draco's combined. All of their efforts and come to find out that the object of their deception was just toying with them the entire time.

"Alright, I'll bite, who are you exactly and what are you doing here?" Draco groaned.

"Name's Tara, but we've already covered that, and I'm here to help you." she began but was interrupted by both Hermione and Draco blurting out "What". " In 1704, vampires helped rid the wizarding world of Galatrough, who was the Voldemort of that era but many wizards and witches were killed during the two year long fight. For whatever reason, the minister of magic at the time opted to make vampires out to be the agressors and that inspired the magical community to then hunt them down and eradicate the vamp population here. Many fled for other parts of the world and a hate towards the magical community was born. The two sides have fought against each other since. My mother Ariadne, an empath witch, and my father, Lisander, a vampire were pioneers in their worlds for peace between the them. I am supposed to be the catalyst to unite us all but then Voldemort came along and destroyed everything. He murdered my father and all of his clan while they were in London to meet with Fudge and then turned his attention to my mother and me. He had devoloped a connection to my mother so every we went he could find us. That's when she decided that she had to die to break the link. She couldn't kill herself so I had to. Then I had to come and find someone to join forces with and take my revenge. After wondering around London, I began to hear tell of Harry Potter and his fight against the Dark Lord. And so began my quest that lead me hear and to how I would find him and gain his trust. After talking to Dumbledore, I was faced with an indecision as to whether or not to call upon all of you." she explained.

"And that's when you ran into me?" Draco piped in.

"Yes, so what now? Do you really want me to be bait?" she asked.

"From what you've told us, he would probably be very interested in knowing you're whereabouts. His desire to find you may lead him to take unnecessary risks and ,therefore, give us our chance to take them down." Hermione chimed in.

"If you're willing to help me then I will be bait but you must understand that he has to die along with all of his followers and I will agree to nothing less. Understand?" she stated firmly.

Hermione and Draco were about to agree when something occurred to them and they both just looked at each other quizically. Every one of his followers....every one??????


	16. And Hear Your Voice of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**And Hear Your Voice of Reason**

Draco's current situation aside, Hermione knew that they would have a difficult time convincing the ministry that all Deatheaters would have to be killed. A civilized society cannot function under such unforgiving philosophies. They needed Tara but would have to try to compromise with her and she thought Draco would have the most luck with that. Under the current agreement, he would have to die but he only joined to help the Order not because he was like them. There had to be others like him too and why should they die, right?

"About the every follower part, Tara, please understand that we have lost people we care for also but we can't just kill them all. Some of his followers have been coerced or threatened into joining, some hexed into submission and some blackmailed, why should they die too? Haven't they lost enough already? Wouldn't that make us just as bad as him?" Hermione ventured.

"Eye for an eye. Have you ever heard that before?" she retorted.

"Yeah, at church but there's also pentitence too." Hermione fired back.

"Maybe but how would we know for sure?" she asked.

"You're the empath, you could tell us. Please think about it. I ask this because Draco just became one to help us defeat Voldemort and I can't let him die." Hermione reasoned.

With that Tara turned to Draco and bore deep into his soul with her eyes. Her expression was blank but they could tell she was trying to probe all of his deepest desires, thoughts and feelings. Once she was don, she spoke directly to him.

"You have a very black heart but I see a change starting to occur. I felt the pain of your childhood, the anger of your intended purpose set forth by your father, your jealousy of those around you and finally, the hope for the future. It is surrounded by the love you have for her and her friends. Voldemort must die for any of us to truly find peace but the rest will be judged one by one. Is that agreeable?" she asked.

"Yes." was all he said before holding out his hand which she took and a New Order was then forged.

Tara turned to leave but stopped suddenly and felt compelled to say one last thing. "I didn't put Harry under a spell. I just thought you should know that. I feel bad for Cheyan but some things are just meant to be and sadly some are not."

Once they were alone again, Hermione asked Draco about the love he has for her friends. He wanted to deny it but couldn't as he was starting to realize that he liked having them on his side and not against him. It was the way they talked to him now, looking out for him not because of power or money but because they wanted him to be ok. He knew it was for Hermione's sake but he knew that they would protect and care for him all the same. And that was something he had never had before. At least not without a price or alterior motive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Hermione knew of his feelings towards all of them, she could see the transformation that Draco was going through. It wasn't easy for him, especially considering his upbringing, but he was giving it everything he had. Her heart began to beat faster as she closed the space between them, reached out and placed her hand on his chest and leaned in to help ease some of the pain. The gentle touch of her lips upon his sent chills through his body reminescent of their first kiss. All the worries for the future faded once again in favor of the melting sensation as their souls became one.

As the kiss began to deepen, the thoughts and cares were fading into oblivion, a knock at her door once again brought them back to earth. The meeting was waiting for them so this would have to be postponed until later. Draco went through her bathroom door and into his room so he could join the meeting by leaving his room verses coming out of Hermione's room to avoid any suspicions as to what they would have doing in there. After Hermione came into the room, the meeting was started with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects deciding on a theme and agreeing to draw up the plans for the decorations. Gryffindor and Slytherin having already planned and executed the Halloween Ball were not required to do anything but assist when asked. Melanie McGrath and Patricia Daly, or Mel and Tixa as they were called, decided on the theme while Roger Davies and Nathan Thibaduex drew up the plans for food and decorations.

Mel was the 5th year prefect for Hufflepuff. She was a striking blonde with camealeon hazel eyes which changed color to mimic whatever she was wearing. Known as one of the most polite and cheerful girl in Hogwarts, also was known to have a serious crush on Harry and was often found to be distracted and staring at him. Today, however, she was completely focused on the task at hand. The big question was whether it was the excitement over planning the ball or the deadly glances that she was getting from Tara that kept her focused. She was really pushing the idea of famous couple throughout history for the ball but was met with mild resistance as it was considered to be a little to common by several others.

Tixa, who was the 6th year prefect for Ravenclaw, was the poler opposite of Mel. At 16, she had shoulder length brown hair with chocolate eyes covered by glasses and framed with freckles and tanned skin. She too was friendly but was fiercely courageous and always optimistic. Her only true fault was tendency to gossip but not with the intention of causing harm but because she loved to tell a good story. It was her courage that always caught Hermione's attention and made her wonder why the hat hadn't placed her in Gryffindor. The only answer that Hermione could ever come up with was the fact that she was highly intelligent which made a better fit with Ravenclaw. Her idea for the Ball was famous antagonists in history with a back drop of mandatory pairing of opposite houses to try to promote unity. That unfortunately for Draco and Hermione was strongly opposed by just about everyone. Draco whispered to her words of encouragement afterwards telling her it was a noble effort.

The two girls together finally decided upon Gods and Goddesses through time as their theme. Roger drew up the plans to decorate the Great Hall to look like a heavenly meeting ground and the atmosphere allowed for both couples and singles so that all would feel comfortable and could best choose the god or goddess whom represented the qualities they most admired. As soon as the theme was choosen, the topic of conversation immediately moved to who they were going to be and possibly go with. Draco and Hermione were both hoping that the battle would be done and they could actually go together in public without fear but that was another matter all together.

Tara spent the better part of an hour trying to convince Harry that he was much more suited to be Zeus than David but was met with great resistance. She had begun to understand that other people's perception of Harry greatly differed from his own. He knew he was special but still seemed to have a bit of an inferiority complex and gravitated towards considering himself the underdog and the favored. Mel seemed quite perturbed by the attention that Tara was commanding from Harry and unwisely approached Harry and asked about Cheyan, whom everyone noticed was absent from the group. The conversation that followed was something that Rita Skeeter would have her life's worth to have witnessed......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Chey, Harry?" Mel inquired innocently.

"She needed some time to think." Tara stated in grave way.

"I asked Harry not you. Who are you anyway?" she replied.

"No one you want to mess with." Tara warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know I can see straight through you. Into you deepest desire that wants him. But you know you could never get him or keep him or even catch his eye." she hissed while turning circles around her stroking her face in a mocking way. Mel knew she should leave it alone by the look in Tara's eyes but how dare her.

"I may have a crush on him but I would never steal him away from Cheyan or even think of trying. How little respect you must have for yourself to need someone's boyfriend instead of finding your own." she stated firmly.

"Really, what about the draw full of love notes to him? Didn't think anyone knew about those, did you? You're just upset because you've never had the courage to tell him how you felt. Why don't you just sneak away and go pining away for him elsewhere." she whispered ever so lightly in Mel's ear so no one else could hear. As Tara drew back away, she turned her head around and gave Mel a glimpse of her fangs along with a quick mental picture of what was in store for her if she tried to cross her again.

Melanie shreiked in horror and ran from the room not really understanding what she had just seen but knowing she didn't want to know the truth. Seeing this display, Tixa ran out after the young girl but not before shooting Tara a disapproving glare.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Just upholding my oldest motto.....Make a new friend everyday...." she explained devilishly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione watched as Harry and Tara left, hand in hand, wondering how a matter of hours could change things so much. At the start of today, Harry had Cheyan and was very content, Draco was pushing her away and she was doubting her abilities as a witch. Now, Cheyan was broken hearted, Draco and her were back together with a whole new plan to defeat Voldemort, a new pact was formed with a vampire no less and Harry looked as though he had found his soul mate in the most unlikely of places. Since the start of their seventh year, it seemed like life and relationships had moved at lightening speed with no signs of slowing down. She wanted nothing more than to get all this over and done with but needing to stop and take a deep breath at the same time.

Ron and Katie watched the events unfold with their own confusion. Katie was good friends with Cheyan and couldn't stand to watch the sickening displays of flirtation by Harry and Tara. But she had to admit to herself that it was better to have it be Harry than Ron. Selfish, she knew, but true. Ron was also a bit baffled by Harry's actions. Fierce loyalty and an unwavering sense of right and wrong were always qualities associated with the boy who lived but the last few hours were filled with anything but them. Sure, she was pretty but when Harry was around her, he wasn't Harry anymore. He wasn't discouraged by her rudeness or insensitivity towards others and he completely ignored everyone else in the room. Thank Merlin, there were no displays of affection at this point, just a lot of tension and flirting.

To make matters worse, Hermione and Draco seemed alright with all these going on's. Something had happened in Hermione's bedroom and Ron was determined to get to the bottom of it. After the other prefects had left, Ron pulled Hermione off to the side and began to question her as to what was going on....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doesn't what Harry did to Cheyan bother you?" he asked.

"Harry's old enough to make his own decisions about who he wants to date. I do wonder about why but I can't change his mind for him." Hermione replied.

"What's going on between Draco, Tara and you?" he pressed further.

"Listen, I will explain this to you but you can't say anything to anyone else not even Katie, understand?"

"Ok."

"Tara is half empath and half vampire. Voldemort killed her father, hunted her and her mother down until her mother was killed and then she came her to find help. We are going to use her as bait to lure Voldemort here for the final battle with Draco's help. Any questions?" she replied.

"Ah...were...but...does Harry know?" he stammered.

"Not yet, we're leaving that to Tara to explain to him."

"But if she's a vampire, how do we know she's not controlling him?"

"Because she told us she didn't put a spell on him." Hermione scoffed.

"And you believe her?" he asked.

"We don't have a choice. Voldemort wants her very badly and we need to control the time and place of the attack, so it makes perfect sense. And I do believe that she's telling the truth because of the way she looked at me. It was like the first time I really felt like Draco liked me for me and not some alterior motive. With all that has happened to her, I think Harry and her understand each other and no one can fake or change that." she replied.

"Is this some kind of girl thing." he joked.

"Funny, are you on board or what?" she then asked him.

"I guess but i still think we should be careful. The only things were know about is what you've been told by her. We have no proof that she's telling the truth." he warned.

"I didn't have any proof about Draco either and look how that's turned out." she stated and then turned to leave but looked back feeling sorry for him. He looked as though he wasn't so sure he really knew either of his best friends anymore....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was walking Tara back to the Gryffindor tower and talking to her about everything that he had been through in his life as she had asked how he could have dealt with the loss of his parents. Her mother had only died a few days ago and she felt as though her entire existence had been turned upside down. Her father had been killed a couple of years ago and her mother had been her rock, helping her through it without batting an eye. Harry, on the other hand, had lost both his parents at one time and when he was so young that he had no memories of them to comfort or guide him. How could someone so young be so strong, she thought to herself as he recounted his life story.

She just couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable and complete with him other than the fact that he had been where she was now and had survived. He wasn't completed clouded with hate or revenge, he had went on to make friends, study magic and grow up. Sure it was his fate to end the Dark Lord's existence or die trying, but he still had a life, didn't he?

Tara didn't like who she was becoming, it was the need for revenge that was driving her, the need to be repaid for all she had lost. But after meeting Harry, reading him, she wanted something more. Something that would help her after the war was done. She wanted someone of her own because she had lost so much. Harry was that someone or at least that was what she felt. But to be sure, she would have to tell him the truth and see where the cards fell afterwards.

"There's more to my story too. I want to tell you but it's hard for me to trust people after all that has happened. Can I trust you to listen to the whole story before judging me?" she asked him suddenly.

"Of course, I promise to listen and try to understand but I can't imagine anything that you have to say changing how I feel right now. You understand me in ways that no one else can. I fell like you're a gift that has been given to me to keep me strong and full of hope." he told her honestly.

"I am half empath and half vampire. My father was the vampire and was murdered by Voldemort a couple of years ago. After my father's death, Voldemort hunted my mother and me mercilessly until my mother made the ultimate sacrifice. Please understand that before all this, I was different from other kids but I was good, helpful, honest and caring because I always knew what others were feeling. So I could be whatever they needed, when they needed me to be. But, I had to do something that changed everything, it changed me forever or so I thought until I met you." she confessed to him while staring out the castle window trying to avoid his gaze.

"I had to help my mother to do the one thing that I never wanted to but she was so desperate that I had no choice." she continued but was finding it harder and harder to say the words.

"You don't have to tell me now if you're not ready. I won't be angry with you." he tried to comfort her.

"It's just so hard to actually say the words. But there's another way. As an empath, I cannot only read people's thoughts and feelings but I can pass mine onto someone else. However, i didn't want to do this without you permission first. Would you like to try?" she asked weakly.

Although a little apprehensive at first, Harry still agreed. Tara felt her stomach tighten in a familiar way and began to slowly lean in towards Harry. Before closing their eyes, they each noticed the nervous anticipation plastered across both faces until their lips met. Harry felt a wave of emotions flood over him and one by one, he saw Tara's most precious memories. Days with her mother and nights with her father. She seemed to have known all of her life about the magical community and the role she was to play to unite vampires and magic once again. Her parents did everything they could to make her strong and fearless. There was no room for weakness to the prejudices of others, she would have to have thicker skin to deal with that. They had countered hate with a love and tenderness only rivaled by his own mother's act of devotion. Then it was all gone with a single unimagineable act. The final memory to show itself was Tara's mother begging her to tap into the darkness and do what her mother could not. Her mother had asked her to do the unthinkable and she had fought her tooth and nail. The ends justifies the means was the last thing her mother had said before the vamp came out and Tara was left an orphan. As Harry returned to the world and the kiss was broken, he was left with a single question burning in his mind....if put in the same position, what would he have done?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat in his office reflecting on all that was happening. He always knew what was happening in the school, good or bad, and right now he thought the situation couldn't be looking better. Spring had come early to Hogwarts and love was all around. With any luck it would be their trump card to end the war and rebuild all the young broken lives. But before that could happen, the proper arrangements needed to be made with the Order members and these students would have to be trained for the most important battle in their lives. Furthermore, Draco was going to have to go back to Voldemort to arrange for the battle. There was so much to do and so little time with all hope resting in the hands of children. What could be a more cruel fate to them than that?

**back at the Head's Common Room**

For the first time in about a week, Hermione and Draco sat quietly in each other's arms enjoying a warm fire and a welcomed silence. They were far too exhausted, mentally and physically, to appease their teenage hormones. They had spent the first two hours after everyone had left going over battle plans, especially what Draco would tell Voldemort to try to get him to abandon all reason and go on the warpath. It had been decided that the Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball may present their best opportunity to get the students away from the castle to control the layout for the battle. But how would they arrange it as to avoid suspicion? Hermione being the ever consummate student, listed all their ideas down on a parchment so that they could run their ideas by the other's later. That being done and school not starting for another week, Draco begged Hermione for a small break just to relax.

As they were sitting on the couch, Hermione decided to approach Draco on the subject of the Ball and what god he was thinking of going as. A little light conversation to ease some of the pressure and unpleasantness that lies before him.

"So who are you thinking of going to the Ball as?" she asked him playfully.

"Well Greek mythology has been a secret passion of mine for a couple of years now but there are so many that I like or admire but a few came to mind immediately. The most obvious is Zeus as he was the greatest of all the gods and being the Slytherin Prince and all, it makes sense. There's is also Hades of course, as most others here think that I'm the devil incarnate. Or there's always Eros, the god of love and eroticism, you inevitably know why that's approiate." he teased.

"Yeah, I was under your spell alright." she laughed.

"But what I really think would be best is Ares." he finished.

"The god of war?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and you could go as Athena. Sure she's actually Ares sister but we are the catalyst for what's coming and it wouldn't seem all that out of the ordinary. Dumbledore sat in his office reflecting on all that was happening. He always knew what was happening in the school, good or bad, and right now he thought the situation couldn't be looking better. Spring had come early to Hogwarts and love was all around. With any luck it would be their trump card to end the war and rebuild all the young broken lives. But before that could happen, the proper arrangements needed to be made with the Order members and these students would have to be trained for the most important battle in their lives. Furthermore, Draco was going to have to go back to Voldemort to arrange for the battle. There was so much to do and so little time with all hope resting in the hands of children. What could be a more cruel fate to them than that?

**back at the Head's Common Room**

For the first time in about a week, Hermione and Draco sat quietly in each other's arms enjoying a warm fire and a welcomed silence. They were far too exhausted, mentally and physically, to appease their teenage hormones. They had spent the first two hours after everyone had left going over battle plans, especially what Draco would tell Voldemort to try to get him to abandon all reason and go on the warpath. It had been decided that the Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball may present their best opportunity to get the students away from the castle to control the layout for the battle. But how would they arrange it as to avoid suspicion? Hermione being the ever consumate student, listed all their ideas down on a parchment so that they could run their ideas by the other's later. That being done and school not starting for another week, Draco begged Hermione for a small break just to relax.

As they were sitting on the couch, Hermione decided to approach Draco on the subject of the Ball and what god he was thinking of going as. A little light conversation to ease some of the pressure and unpleasantness that lies before him.

"So who are you thinking of goin to the Ball as?" she asked him playfully.

"Well Greek mythology has been a secret passion of mine for a couple of years now but there are so many that I like or admire but a few came to mind immediately. The most obvious is Zeus as he was the greatest of all the gods and being the Slytherin Prince and all, it makes sense. There's is also Hades of course, as most others here think that I'm the devil incarnate. Or there's always Eros, the god of love and eroticism, you inevitably know why that's appropriate." he teased.

"Yeah, I was under your spell alright." she laughed.

"But what I really think would be best is Ares." he finished.

"The god of war?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and you could go as Athena. Sure she's actually Ares sister but we are the catalyst for what's coming and it wouldn't seem all that out of the ordinary. Protaganists not a couple, you know?" he added.

"True, but what if I was thinking of someone else?" she toyed with him. In all truth, she wanted to be Athena because she had always wanted to be as strong and cunning as she was but she couldn't admit that to him quite yet.

"Oh, like whom?" he was intrigued.

"Oh, I don't know. How about Aphrodite, the goddess of love? She embodies all that is pure and beautiful, I think I could do that, don't you?" she presented innocently.

"Sure but that's not really you style, now is it? You're much more enamored by power and intelligence than beauty, aren't you?" he mused.

"Maybe I want to go as someone I desire to be and not someone that's more like me?" she offered.

Draco only laughed at the prospect. She was trying to confuse him and throw him off track. He knew she wanted to someone who was ruled by the mind and not the heart. Someone who was always in control not impulsive. She thrived on organization and order as she was always planning and preparing. Spontanity was Harry's nature not hers. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close to him and demanded she tell the truth.

"Alright, I want to be Athena, you were right. But you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" she giggled and sealed the confession with a kiss designed to distract him from his victory. Can't let him get a big head now can we?

not a couple, you know?" he added.

"True, but what if I was thinking of someone else?" she toyed with him. In all truth, she wanted to be Athena because she had always wanted to be as strong and cunning as she was but she couldn't admit that to him quite yet.

"Oh, like whom?" he was intrigued.

"Oh, I don't know. How about Aphrodite, the goddess of love? She embodies all that is pure and beautiful, I think I could do that, don't you?" she presented innocently.

"Sure but that's not really you style, now is it? You're much more inamored by power and intelligence than beauty, aren't you?" he mused.

"Maybe I want to go as someone I desire to be and not someone that's more like me?" she offered.

Draco only laughed at the prospect. She was trying to confuse him and throw him off track. He knew she wanted to someone who was ruled by the mind and not the heart. Someone who was always in control not impulsive. She thrived on organization and order as she was always planning and preparing. Spontaneity was Harry's nature not hers. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close to him and demanded she tell the truth.

"Alright, I want to be Athena, you were right. But you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" she giggled and sealed the confession with a kiss designed to distract him from his victory. Can't let him get a big head now can we?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was drained of everything after showing her memories to Harry but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't tell him what had happened because she wanted him to see and feel what she did the while it was happening. Doubt was creeping into her mind as she watched his expressions change while each memory played. Maybe she had misjudged him, maybe no one would understand why she had done it. She didn't truly understand it herself other than that her mother had broken her down with constant reminders that the only way to break the connection was for one or the other to die. Since they couldn't kill Voldemort, it was her mother that had to die.

When Harry started to come out of the dream like fog, he looked at Tara and his heart leapt out to her. She had done the most difficult thing in the world but still managed to get up and go on. How strong must she be to live with that but still fight for the good side. And how courageous she was to show this to him without knowing what he would do or if this would change anything. He was in awe of the small frame that stood before him but who's strength made her tower above all he'd ever done. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have been trusted with her deepest secrets and fears. What could he possibly do for her in return to prove his belief and trust in her? Then it hit him, let her into his heart and mind as well. That way he could show her how she affected him. How his heart did flips for all she is and what she's destined to become.

"I want you to know that I admire you for this." he whispered gently to her while holding her hands in his.

"I'm a murderer, how can anyone admire that?" she asked.

"You did the only thing you could in that situation." he reasoned.

"No, I should have found another way. Any other way." and now the tough exterior started to crack. Tears filled her eyes and her heart broke open in way that even she wasn't expecting. Harry could feel the pain and it was stronger and more powerful than the pain in his scar from Voldemort.

"Never think that. You ran for two years and couldn't get away. Your mother mad the ultimate sacrifice to set you free and now you have to go on because that was what she wanted. You found me and now we're going to end this together with the help of the Order and my friends. Then when this is all done and Voldemort is gone, then we'll look to our future and see where it takes us. You're not alone anymore and don't forget that. Besides, we have a Ball to plan for." he told her.

"The Ball?" she questioned.

"Yeah, if you'll be my date that is?" he offered.

"Most definitely. But what about Cheyan? Don't you think you'd better talk to her?" she asked.

"Well that I will have to do but not tonight. Tomorrow. Until then, let's get you to bed because you need to rest. It's been quite an eventful and tiring day and now we need to preserve our strength." he helped he up and took her to the foot of the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" she teased.

"Can't. Magical charms prevent boys from entering the girls dorms. But I'm sure someone will help you find the right room once you get up there. See you tomorrow for breakfast, ok?" he instructed and turned to go to the boys dorms when she grabbed his arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running up the steps. My goodness, he thought, he was falling hard and without a safety net anywhere in sight. How was he going to explain this to Chey???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was getting undressed to go to bed when an owl tapped on his window outside. He opened the window wandering who would be sending him an owl at this late hour but as he grabbed the letter he knew instantly who it was from. As the owl flew away, he contemplated as to whether or not he wanted to open the letter. It was from Cheyan and he didn't know if he was ready to deal with this right now but he was then hit with a pang of guilt because he knew that she didn't deserve his treatment of her. She had been nothing short of wonderful and he had cast her aside without a care for no apparent reason or explanation. At least it wasn't a howler, he thought to himself as he opened the letter...

_Harry-_

_I have no idea what happened this afternoon that would cause you to treat me this way other than to say it was all her fault. However, no matter who is to blame for your wandering eye, I spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening thinking of what I could do about this without coming up with anything but to write you this letter and enclose an enchantment of a song to make you understand what a terrible mistake you've made. When she breaks your heart or betrays you, please remember not to come crying to me as I have no interest in you or your self induced problems. You wouldn't know a good thing if it smacked you flat on your bum......_

_In closing though I do feel the need to assure you that the Order's plans are safe with me but I shall no longer be partipating in those activities since it would require interaction with you and the slut._

_With deepest regrets for having met you-_

_Cheyan_

and then the song began to play and out of a sense of guilt for having treated her so recklessly he listened to the song and hoped that she would work through her pain with the help of the others....

_**Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her.  
She's seeing other guys.  
Emotions they stir.  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long.  
And I am left while the tears fall.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new.  
  
Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of.  
My heart is crushed by a former love.  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?  
  
Wish cast into the sky.  
I'm moving on.  
Sweet beginnings do arise.  
She knows I was wrong.  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold.  
and so do I to a new love.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of.  
My heart is crushed by a former love.  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?  
  
Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)  
  
Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?  
  
Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?  
  
Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way**_

following the song was a final and simple statement in her voice that haunted Harry's dreams that evening as it was something he hadn't considered before hearing it:

_don't worry my former love, I will move on and find someone new_

_and he will be nothing but better than you!!!!!!_

How could he not have considered that before now? What would it feel like to see her with someone else even if he did have Tara? Merlin, how could he have messed things up so badly as to not only lose her as his girlfriend but also as his friend?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were filled with each student researching, practicing or planning for the battle with Voldemort. Their free time was spent working on personal relationships or what they were going to be for the Valentine's Day Ball. Mel and Tixa spent alot of time in the Head's Common Room working on the menu and the entertainment but also managing to avoid any contact with Tara. Except for the occasional glances at Chey to see who she was with, Harry was captivated by Tara which everyone but Chey was fine with. Hermione and Draco had been researching counter curses and planning for the battle so much that people began to ask if they were a couple. They, in turn, told everyone that it was Head duties and their NEWTS that were occupying their time. And day after day passed until the students on holiday returned only to have all hell break loose.

Inevitably with the classes starting back, so came the usual distractions. Pansy chasing Draco around trying to rekindling the flame, all of Gryffindor wanting to know what happened between Harry and Cheyan and everyone trying to find out about the new girl. Everytime Ron was asked a question about Harry or Hermione, he only shrugged his shoulders and walked away leaving everyone to wonder about the state of the Golden Trio. Katie was the most concerned though because Ron seemed to be distancing himself from her as well. At first she thought it was her friendship with Cheyan that was the problem since she was totally of the Harry bandwagon but she noticed he was avoiding them as well. That prompted her to arrange a quiet evening with him alone to talk.

She sat up the Room of Requirement, with Ginny and Doby's help, to look like a great little cafe in Paris like in the magazines she had seen. A posh seven course meal was planned and candlelight set the mood. After setting him on a massive guilt trip, he agreed to a romantic dinner hoping it would be a stress reliever but fearing for the worst. He was completely amazed by all her efforts when he saw the setup and of course the menu. That moment convinced him that he had at least judged he correctly and he sat down to enjoy the evening. At the end of the meal, he was feeling quite full and fell onto the large, overstuffed couch to enjoy a butterbeer and relax when Katie struck up a conversation.

"I hope this all made you feel a little better. I know things have been difficult for you lately and I just wanted you to know I will always be there for you, doing whatever you need." she told him while placing her head on his chest.

"Thank you for this. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately but I thought I was wrong about everyone and everything and just wanted some time to remind myself of who I am. You know what I discovered?" he asked her.

"What?"

"That I am the luckiest man alive because I have you, you have me and everyone knows it. There's no tragedy that brought us together or family to tear us apart. It's just you and me. You know what I mean?" he continued.

"Exactly, no drama but what we allow. Now to just save the world, pass our NEWTS and graduate. Piece of cake, as long as I always have you." she replied.

"Bloody right."

For the first time since Draco came back and Tara had shown up, this dynamic duo took a deep breath and let all the other cares just fall away. Just enjoying being who they were and thanking their lucky stars they weren't like everyone else. Listening to the voice of reason that was whispering in their ears that everything was going to alright and ignoring the voice of treason that was playing in their minds.


	17. Will You Come Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Will You Come Home**

It was coming up on two weeks since he'd left his father and the Dark Lord but Draco had a feeling that he'd be called on soon. Later that evening was when it came, a burning pain from the mark upon his left arm that was his cue to go back to the manor. Before leaving, he went to Dumbledore's office to finalize what to say and when to arrange the raid for. Just a few short minutes after that, Draco ran down to Hogsmeade and apparated home. After apologizing for making them wait, Draco place the first pebble in Voldemort's shoe.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but that fool Dumbledore has me tutoring this retched half breed girl that found her way to Hogwarts from Canada. It's a mockery, really, first mudbloods, then werewolves and now a vampire." he drawled nonchalantly.

"Excusssse me, Dragon. Did you say a vampire from the Americas?"

"Why, yes. Seems her mother and father are dead and her uncle got her placed with us over the holidays. When it was brought to my attention that I would be tutoring her, I thought I would do a little investigating on her with the mind trick and that's when I found her secret." he told.

"Luciusssssss, it seems the Dragon may have stumbled upon our target that you had lost. Quite a sssssstroke of luck, she is invalueable to us son. She is the our key to uniting the vamps to our side. We must formulate a plan for you to get her to us." he thought aloud.

"It seems that Dumbledore may think the same as she is never far from his reach. She's not allow to go anywhere alone, not even Hogsmeade. If we want her, we will have to come and take her by force." Draco explained.

"Sounds as though our young Dragon has a plan. Let's hear it." the Dark Lord hissed.

"This will require extensive planning but the weekend before the Valentine's Day Ball is a Hogsmeade weekend, therefore, a majority of the staff and students will be off the grounds. I could arrange a tutoring session to pinpoint her whereabouts while you come in and take her with the least amount of resistance." he offered.

"Well, it appears our young heir may be onto something." the Dark Lord mused. "We will begin preparations and let you know our exact plans later, Dragon. You may return to school and let it be known that should you pull this off, you will be rewarded handsomely."

"My Lord, does this mean that I can disregard your original plans. The mudblood is not showing any signs of weakening her resolve to avoid me." Draco asked.

"No, keep trying. She'll be a bonus to our plans but not a necessity." he finished.

Draco was somewhat relieved by this development as Hermione was no longer a direct target in their plans and he could actually publicly persue her without causing alarm. Everything was falling into place with their plan and now they had a more precise time table to work from. As he apparated back to Hogsmeade, he realized that this was the first time he had left the manor without any punishments have been done to him. Now all that is left is to get the Deatheater plans and plot against them. Then a final thought came to him, what if Voldemort didn't come himself? Damn, he'd forgotten to press for the Dark Lord to be there. What could he do now but wait to see if Voldemort would choose to be there? What had been elation instantly turned to regret and dampened his mood significantly.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione had been nervously pacing the floors of the Head's dorm since Draco had left. Despite all of her friends being there and trying to keep the conversation light, the tension in the air was so thick you couldv'e cut it with a knife. Ron seemed more relaxed now and his usual light hearted banter was back but Katie was still uneasy around Tara. Tara sensing this had given her a wide berth but tried to engage in conversation with her from time to time. Since Ron is Harry's bestfriend and never went anywhere without Katie, she thought it would be best to mend fences with her. Cheyan was a different story all together. She'd been acting like a dog in heat, flirting with any and everything she could find and, quite to Tara's dismay, it seemed to have a negative affect on Harry. Could he be having second thoughts about her?

It was then and there that she decided to help Cheyan fin someone new, someone that would keep her good and distracted so she could get over Harry and, thereby, also helping Harry move on too, right? Yes, it would have to work and she knew just the person to do it. Someone she could easily manipulate and who was good looking enough to flatter the pants off any girl. Bonus to it was the fact that he is a Slytherin and once he had her, Harry wouldn't want to go anywhere near her ever again. And who is this mystery man, you ask? Why, Blaise Zambini of course. A devilish smile danced across her face as she considered the brilliance of her plan and at this sight, Harry jumped into action.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked her quizzically.

"Oh, just thinking about the ball." she stammered.

"What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking of who I wanted to as. I have chosen to be Bastet, she is the patron of the sun, the moon, cats, women and secrets. I have always loved cats and astronomy and I'm a woman so it seems to fit." she responded.

"Sounds good to me. Any other ideas for me...instead of Zeus????" he inquired.

"Well certainly, I was thinking Osirius, who is the god of the Underworld and Judge of the Dead. He was always associated with the dog, so I thought our costumes could revolve around cats and dogs. That way we could also make a statement of unity among mortal enemies all at the same time." she went on.

"Maybe, but I don't know how I feel about being the god of the Underworld. Don't you think it all sounds a little evil?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. The god of the underworld is actually the judge of the worth of an individual, therefore, you would be the mythological equivalent of purgatory to Catholics. I thought you may like it based on the fact that part of your purpose in this life is to define evil and conquer it in favor of the light side." she finished.

"I see, let me think about it, ok?" he replied.

Tara wasn't exactly sure but she thought he may have been angry at the presumption by her that he liked the role he was destined to play. That really wasn't her intention but more of her way of introducing him to a new interpretation of what his destiny meant. One of these days she was really going to have to sit him down and find out what exactly his problem was with his destiny. She didn't choose her's either, but she wasn't about to run from it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco entered the Head's dorm, all heads turned and and eerie silenced followed as they waited for him to speak. First things first, he thought to himself, as he walked over and gave Hermione a big hug and kiss. She immediately relaxed upon seeing and feeling no remarkable injuries to him but it was impossible to read his demeanor on how the meeting had went. The mere touch from her eased his tension enought that he could begin to relay the events of the evening to the anxious group.

"Well, I have good news and not so good news." Draco began while the others waited with baited breath. "Voldemort bought the Hogsmeade weekend to come and get Tara, however, nothing was mentioned about him actually coming. At first, I didn't even think about it because of the relief that he went for the idea. It wasn't until after I left that it even hit me, which lead me to kick myself for not covering that aspect of the plan. But something else occurred to me on my way to the castle, he had mentioned that it was because of my father's error that they had lost her in the first place and my father is his most trusted and cunning follower. So, I can't imagine his trusting something as important as this to just anyone."

"So what does that mean for us?" asked Harry.

"I have to wait for them to let me know what their exact plans are but if I can convince them that his presence is needed to get her and send a final demoralizing message to the light side, then maybe we can assure his attendance. It's also quite possible he will want to be there anyways but I won't know for sure until the plans come down." he answered firmly.

"So was that the good news or the not so good news?" Hermione jumped in.

"That was the not so good news. The good news is that Hermione is no longer their prime target. I still have to try to seduce you to the Dark side but it's just icing on the cake to them. But, that also means that I can openly persue you and as you to the Ball without raising suspicion or putting you in any danger. What I can't decide is whether or not to have it appear that I am succeeding." he told them.

"Maybe it would further give him a false sense of security if she did." Katie offered.

"But wouldn't it appear to be too quick? Like maybe a trick of our own?" Hermione piped up.

"Perhaps, but Voldemort believes that my loyalty to the cause is as strong as my father's is. He called me his Heir for Merlin's sake." Draco reasoned.

"We'll run it by Dumbledore tomorrow and see what he thinks. For now, I think we should concentrate on stragedy and the layout of the battle. I was also thinking about possibly using the Polyjuice Potion to duplicate teachers in Hogsmeade on the off chance that they will have spies on the lookout." Hermione proposed.

"Sounds good. Now it's getting late and you should all head back to your houses. Curfew you know. Goodnight and see you at Dumbledore's office tomorrow after dinner, ok?" Draco asked.

A round of yes's and ok's followed as they all gathered their things and headed for the portrait. Everyone seemed in good spirits after the first obstacle had been conquered withe a fair amount of ease. They had won the first battle but the war was far from over. Baby steps, Draco reminded himself. His father has always told him that victory always begins with a well organized plan, followed by execution and never underestimating you opponent. How ironic it would be to use that very formula to betray and defeat him and that caused the trademark smirk to grace his handsome face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny and Tara were all headed back to the Gryffindor Tower with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Ron had walked Katie back to the Ravenclaw portrait so he wasn't there to lighten their moods. Ginny was growing more and more concerned about Harry and Tara after this evening news. Neither was very forthcoming about their feeling or the nature of their relationship but she felt compelled to ask them how they felt with the success of the first stage of the plan.

"You guys, I don't mean to pry but are you sure you're ok with this plan? I know that I don't know you very well Tara, but I'd like to." Ginny told her softly.

Since arriving at Hogwarts, Tara had made a couple of enemies but only Harry as a true friend so this attempt of Ginny's actually softened her normally tough demeanor a bit. A life of running and being seperated from people had lent Tara a loner's view of the world but she'd always secretly wanted friends like the Golden Trio. With that in mind she jumped at her opportunity to make nice with someone. "I would like that too, Ginny. My only desire is to get rid of Voldemort so that he can't destroy anyone else's family like he did Harry's and mine. I know that I can rub people the wrong way at times but I was raised to speak my mind and ignore their reactions. I've never had friends, so I guess you could say that I don't play well with others. But if you're willing to give it a try, so will I." she explained hoping Ginny would accept.

"Wonderful, Harry if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take Tara around tomorrow and introduce her to some of my other friends. Do a little damage control after Cheyan ran her mouth, if you know what I mean." she teased.

"I think that would be prefect. Ginny has friends in every house and could help you get to know some other people. Maybe take you mind off some of this craziness." he suggested.

"Sounds fun." she said as Ginny was dragging her off to the girls' dorms. "See you in the morning, Harry."

For the first time in months, maybe even years, Tara got ready for bed looking forward to the next day. She felt like she could finally see her mother's dream for her and why she had pushed so hard for her to do what she did but then a thought snaked into her mind. What if she did finally make some friends and her secret came out? Would anyone understand or would they run from her in fear? Would she be punished and humiliated all over again? Perhaps she should just wait and see if she even survives her date with Voldemort. And just like that, all the hope and happiness was sucked from her again leaving only guilt and shame in its wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had left, Draco laid down on the couch with his head in Hermione's lap. She gently began running her hand through his hair trying to help him relax. In spite of the fact that everything had went well at his meeting, he couldn't bring himself to feel at ease. There would only be four weeks until the final battle and the fate of the world, quite literally, rested in his hands. But that wasn't what was bothering Draco right now, it was something much more unforeseen.

"Everything is going to work out. It has to for all our sakes. I refuse to think anything except that we will strike hard and fast and Voldemort will be gone. The we can graduate and the world will be our oyster. Have you thought anymore about what you want to do after graduation?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably...this girl had the strangest ideas for light reading and conversation. This was for the rest of our lives for Merlin's sake.

"I guess I haven't allowed myself the luxury to dream of the future until this is over. I was thinking about something else though. Something that didn't really seem possible until now. I just assumed that after everything that had happened, that it would be easy but now I'm not so sure." Draco stated doubtfully.

"What would be easy? The battle? I mean I know that it will be difficult and we could lose alot of people but we have to believe that it will all be ok or we will weaken ourselves with doubt or fear." she tried to reassure him and again failing.

"No, fighting is an instinct. Just like the need to survive. What I'm unsure of is my father. I mean it's one thing to stop him by stunning or disarming him but it's another to have to kill him and that's looking more like a probable than a possible right now. He's my father no matter what, does that make any sense?" Draco asked in return.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, I never really considered it myself until now but yes, it would be horrible to have to do it. I'm not sure what I can say that will help you with that. Except, well maybe you could talk to Tara. She's the only person I can think of that would actually know what it feels like." she suggested.

Draco had already considered this as it was her memory that raised the question in his heart but to go to her would be a sign of weakness and he couldn't allow that. Could he? Besides, how did they even know she could be trusted? Then he began to consider the possiblity that if he couldn't kill his father, would his father kill him? What if they didn't win against Voldemort, could he arrange it so that his reward would be to keep Hermione? Yes, if he didn't let them see him help the Order and they lost, then he could ask Voldemort to let him keep her to break her spirit and, thereby, keep her safe and with him. No, Draco, don't even consider it. You have to win, otherwise, you will never be able to marry her and live happily ever after. That's it, no other way around it. You will have to kill your father to defeat Voldemort and have any chance at a fairytale ending.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked after seeing him wage a battle within himself. Maybe this was too much to ask of him, no one should have to kill another person at such a young age let alone a parent of theirs. That would just be too much to ask of him. Draco was going to have to set this one out. He would need to offer help if it was absolutely necessary but someone else would have to take on Lucius.

"I'll be fine. Stay with me tonight, please." he pleaded to her.

"Of course I'll stay with you but maybe we should alter the plan a bit so that you don't have to face your father. So that you don't have to make that decision?" she offered. Was she doubting his ability to do it or make the right choice, he thought to himself.

"No, I have to do this. An he has to know I did it so that he will understand how wrong he was. He has to be held accountable for his actions. Don't try to change my mind either, some things are just meant to be and this is one of them." he answered firmly.

They got up then and headed off to his room where Hermione climbed into bed. Draco slid in beside her, placed his arm around her waist and rested his head in the nape of her neck. His original plan was to fall into a restful slumber but his body craved more than that at the moment. He needed the comfort of her touch, their scents to be entwined and a certain amount of release to be able to see things clearly again. As he caressed her belly and traced a light trail of kisses upon her neck and jaw, Hermione's own desire was awakened with lustful elegance. Though it had been just a couple of weeks, the feel of his touch upon her felt like it was just yesterday and soon they abandoned themselves completely to the throws of passion. Their bodies fit together perfectly and Draco felt that he was unsure about so much but not this. This was what would help him to do what was before him. Or at least so he hoped....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast the next morning Tara didn't seem as excited as she had the night before. Harry was worried that something had happened after Ginny and her had left him to go to bed so he strolled over to her to see if she felt like talking. Unfortunately before he could say a word, the entire hall fell deadly silent as Draco walked in and sat next to Hermione. The entire Slytherin table looked as though someone had just told them they were all muggles. Hermione, of course, played it to the hilt by distancing herself from him and brushing him off with well placed insults. Dejected, Draco returned to his table to explain his actions to the group of muted faces.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione after Draco left.

"Don't worry we're still going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about whether or not to make them think I've fallen for him but we just wanted to set the stage for Voldemort that Draco's working on his tasks more vigorously. Hopefully creating even more faith in him by Voldemort. We want to make sure he knows everything he can." Hermione told him. Harry accepted this at face value and turned again to talk to Tara. She was the only one in the Great Hall who seemed undaunted by the display between Hermione and Draco.

"Is something wrong, Tara? You seemed so happy yesterday but not so much so today. Did something happen last night in the dorms?" he finally got to ask her.

"No, just a little nervous about getting to know anyone when the battle isn't over yet." she replied.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute Tara? What are you looking at scarhead?" Draco interrupted.

"Well, I was talking to Harry but if it's important, I suppose so." she spat. He pulled her off to the side a bit for a little privacy before Harry could utter another word.

"Hermione said I should talk to you about a problem I am having and was wondering if you had any free time today?" he asked her sincerely.

"I...ah...well I have an hour now before my Charms class." she answered unsure.

"That's fine, I'll just skip Potions today." he told her as he took he wrist and lead her outside towards the lake. When they got to the shoreline, he began to explain his problem to her. "I was talking to Hermione last night about me being concerned with having to hurt or kill my father. He's done alot of bad things but he's still my father and I was hoping that maybe we could talk about what I saw in the vision from your mind with your Mum. Please understand that I'm not trying to judge you or anything. But you're the only person who can understand my concerns. I realize that your Mum and Dad weren't bad people, so they didn't deserve their fate but I assure you that it's no easier this way.

Tara was taken aback by his question but he seemed genuinely confused by his feelings and she had been wanting to talk to someone about what had happened. Maybe they could help each other with this and she'd be able to put the guilt behind her once and for all. Malfoy was alot like her in that he hated all signs of weakness and never wanted someone to have control over him. And with that she opted to tell him everything and see what comes from it. Oh and how easy the words began to come as she stared into the deep pools of blue that were his eyes. Could she have done this so easily with Harry? Or was there something else to it?????

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She inhaled deeply and then began to tell her story. Her mother had been trying to convince her for the last two months that death was their only option and that she couldn't do it herself. Tara fought in vain against he mother's wishes. She had never allowed the blood lust to consume her so she was fearful of what would happen. Her mother had explained that once she transformed, she wouldn't be aware of what she was doing and therefore couldn't stop herself until the need was satisfied. Then after she was fulfilled, she would return to her normal state so Tara just kept her mouth shut while her mother prepared everything. All the while she was screaming on the inside as she would be all alone. Sure, she would go to her uncle's but she hadn't seen him in years and nothing could replace her mother. Why couldn't she understand that? At that moment, Draco interrupted her to point out something that Tara didn't seem aware of.

"You're still having alot of guilt, as I am sure you're aware of, but you also have alot of anger too. It's alright to have anger though because we are the ones left to deal with the aftermath not them." he said as gently as he could.

"I'm not angry with her, I'm angry with Voldemort. It was all his fault not mine." she snapped back.

"Look, don't get your panties in a twist there fangs. I was only trying to help you to see that you are angry with your Mum for asking you to do it and not someone else. Of course this all stems from Voldemort and his thirst for power but it was you Mum that manipulated you into something you were completely against doing, am I right?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." she agreed reluctantly.

"If you want to begin to get over your guilt about your mother, then you're going to have to come to terms with your anger. It doesn't mean you don't love her, it only means that you didn't like her solution." he explained his opinion to her while coming to terms with his own issues at the same time.

"But I can't be angry with her. It just wouldn't be right. Well, now that I think about it, how could she do this to me? My father and her knew that there would be lots of obstacles when they had me, why give them the right to choose this for me? What made her think that I could kill her and then just go on about my life?" Tara felt the anger growing in her belly just waiting to break through. The vamp was wanting out, it was wanting blood for blood but why now?

"Sometimes they just get too consumed by their desires to see how it will affect others, I guess. My father knows that Deatheaters die all the time but yet he couldn't wait to make me one. I've always wondered if he ever really loved my mother or me but that's not relevant right now. What's done is done and now we have to forgive them for their sins and faults to see this through to the end. We have to succeed where they failed and the only way to do that is not to get blinded by hate or guilt. We may not like the hand we've been dealt but we can't just give up and we can't push everyone else away either. Just forgive them and forgive yourself and the rest will fall into place." as he spoke those words, Tara felt a certain peace well up inside her while the vamp recessed back and she let it all go with one long, deep sigh. She looked at the man before he with deep gratitude. He had just given he the single most perfect gift. The ability to let it go, all the hurt and pain was gone. She was empty now but this time, it was up to her to decide what or who to fill the void with.

"I never thought I'd say this to you but thank you. You've just given me my life back and I really didn't think that was possible. I've got to go do something now but I'll see you later." she turned to leave but stopped to say one last thing. "Did I help you?"

"I think we helped each other. Now go before we get all warm and fuzzy with each other." Draco smirked as she was gone with a flash of black billowing back behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was on a furious search for Harry to tell him her good news, when she ran into Blaise Zambini. She thought about her idea from yesterday and her big breakthrough today, a close battle waged within her as to whether or not to proceed with her plan. In the end, the desire to remove the competition won and she struck up a conversation with the devilishly handsome young man before her.

"You're Blaise, aren't you? My name is Tara and Draco Malfoy is my Potions tutor. He's told me a great deal about you." she said.

"And why would I be a topic of conversation during a Potions lesson?" he asked her skeptically.

"I asked him about you after seeing you together." she lied.

"Interested in a date, are you?" he mused as he stepped towards her.

"Not for myself. It's just after talking to Draco, I have come to the understanding that all Slytherin's hate Harry Potter and his whole crew." she added firmly holding her ground as he continued to step closer and closer until he was practically on top of her.

"And what does that have to do with you and me?" Blaise pressed.

"Well, after certain events between Harry and Cheyan, I thought you may be convinced to persue Cheyan to get back at him. He's still somewhat fond of the girl and the reality of her with a Slytherin would break his heart." she proposed.

"And what's in it for you?" he asked with a fiendish grin.

"I was the catalyst for those events between them. I want him for myself. And let's just say that she's said some unflattering things about me. I can't let that go unpunished, now can I?" she scoffed.

"And what do I get out of it?" he inquired.

"The joy of tormenting Potter while I mend his wounds. Plus, the enjoyment of another conquest ove the Gryffindors." she answered.

"That's an interesting proposal but what if I want something more?"

"Like what?" she replied apprhensively.

"How about you help with a problem my friend, Draco, is having?"he negotiated.

"What problem is that?"

"Convince Hermione to give him a chance and I'll seduce the little Gryffindor."

"That won't be a problem. I'm a real cupid when I want to be. So, we have a deal?"

"I believe we do." he agreed as they shook hands.

Now this was a new devolpment. She could press forward the idea of Hermione and Draco making their relationship public at the meeting and get her revenge on Cheyan without anyone being any the wiser. What she forgot was an old proverb...._when you lay down with dogs, don't be surprised when you wake up with fleas. _Tara was so blinded by her own desire that she never stopped to consider the danger of such a pact to the Order or their plans. If blinded by love, would Cheyan unwittingly say something she shouldn't to someone who could endanger them all??????

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few short hours later, Blaise was entering the Great Hall for lunch when he spotted his new target of interest. Sitting beside her best friend, Katie, and Katie's boyfriend, Ron was Cheyan; she was a very pretty girl with an innocence that was surpassed by only one other Gryffindor. And that girl was already spoken for by his best friend, Draco Malfoy. Would she fall for him though? Yes, he was gorgeous and he could have any girl he wanted, that is any girl from Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But, this girl is a Gryffindor and they hated all Slytherins. Well actually jthe feeling was mutual, so what could he do to win her over? While lost in his own thoughts, Blaise never noticed the set of eyes that were staring back at him.

He is so handsome, she thought to herself, but he's a Slytherin and why would he suddently be interested i me? If he were interested though, she coul us this to her advantage. She could make Harry see, once and for all, what he'd given up for a girl who didn't really know him. Some girl who just showed up, like a lost animal, and ruined everything. They had to pay for their crime and she was goin to collect. And maybe this was her opportunity, he window to make them and everyone else see just how evil they are. Mustering all the courage and hate she could find, she stood up and walked over to her new knight in tarnished armor.

"Hi, I'm Cheyan and I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute?" the words flowing from her like molten lava. Blaise sat there stunned for a moment as his prey had just offered herself, willingly no less, before he stood up and went to follow her out of the dining hall.

"What can I do for you, my sweet?" Blaise asked once they were away from prying eyes.

"I noticed that you were staring at me and I figured that life was too short not to try to see why. So I thought maybe you could tell what was so interesting about me to you?" she flirted shamelessly not even caring to see if anyone was watching.

"Well," he gegan slowly as grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her close to him. "I've always had a profound appreciation for unspoiled treasures and word is that Potter turned a blind eye to his. I was curious and with Draco breaking the barriers yesterday, I thought about about testing out some new waters. Feel up to a little dip?" he uttered slowly while leaning down to kiss her hand without breaking eye contact.

She was already swimmin in the pools of green that were his eyes as she responded to his offer as well as his touch, "Are you asking me for a date or some sort of torrid affair?"

"Why a respectable date, of course. I would never dream of disgracing such a proper Gryffindor as yourself." he answered politely but leaned in a little closer to her face so that only there were merely centimeters seperating them.

His scent was intoxicating, not musky like most but clean and new like a fresh mountain spring. Hair as dark as a raven set against smooth olive skin and beautifully chiseled features, he was the embodiment of Mediterrean perfection. How could anyone resist such a fine specimen? "I would be delighted to accoupany you on a date." was all she could say in return.

With an air of all the pomp and circumstance of the royal functions she had seen on television, he bowed before the lovely maiden, kissed her on the cheek and said," I shall owl you with the details when everything is arranged." Then he turned and left her speechless and thinking "Harry who" without another word. As Blaise sauntered back to his house table, he had the wide grin dancing across his face like a chesire cat who had just caught the biggest mouse of his life.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it was Gryffindor's turn to look dazed and confused by one of their own's actions. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw began to distance themselves from the other two houses out of fear that whatever insanity was attacking them may be contagious. It was as if the world had turned upside down on its axis and soon they would see all arch enemies turning into lovers. All that was missing was the raining of cats and dogs. Even Professor Dumbledore was concerned by the new events as one of his recruits was now consorting with an unknown factor of the opposition. He knew that Blaise was not yet a deatheater but was not so confident of who his sentiments sided with nor what his sudden interest with the Gryffindor's was. Finally, he decided to address the situation with the others after dinner and sent word to each one of the them to meet in his office following dinner.

As each of the group made their way to their afternoon classes, each was met by a house elf with a message as to where to go following dinner causing them to believe that Dumbledore had sensed their desire to speak to him about the Hermione and Draco situation. As dinner came to a close though, they were confused to see that Cheyan had also been summoned as well. She had made her feelings quite well known about wanting out of the particular group and no one had objected because they were extremely uncomfortable with her there. The cold stares and dirty looks went back and forth between Tara and Cheyan until Dumbledore spoke.

"I was wondering what was going on with all of you since the last time we spoke and why Cheyan is no longer attending these meetings?" he asked rigidly.

"I have no desire to continue associating with anything having to do with him." Cheyan countered while pointing to Harry.

"And why is that Miss Duval? Your original participation was to the Order and not to Harry as I remember it." Dumbledore scolded her.

"Yes, but he has proven himself to be untrustworthy and disrespectful sir. I would trust him to do the right thing within a ten mile radius of her." she replied while pointing defiantly at Tara who only smirked in kind.

"Enough of this pettiness. What is your current relationship with Mr. Zambini?" was his next question.

"Not that it's any of anyone else's business but it's just friendly right now." she stated.

"Friendly?" Harry jumped in.

"Yes, friendly. Why would you care?" she jeered.

"I don't but I thought you were better than that." he answered.

"Better than what?" she asked.

"A Slytherin." he finished.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Draco chimed in. And then the bickering and arguing took on a life of its own with the exchange of random insults and challenges.

"**Silence**!!!!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone turned to look at the Headmaster only to see extreme disappointed covering his face while seeing the group self destruct.

"Sorry sir." the group apologized and hung their heads shamefully.

"I am assigning all of you detention with Professor McGonogall until you can work this all out. You may be dismissed until tomorrow evening were we will hopefully see a drastic change in your attitudes." he admonished.

"Headmaster, may I ask a question of you?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Draco and I were wondering if we should act like my senses are weakening to his attentions so that Voldemort may believe that my loyalties are swaying?" she asked.

"I will leave that to your decretion, Miss Granger." was the only answer. The others were already heading towards the staircase as Draco and Hermione joined them and asked that everyone meet in the Head's common room to try to work this out tonight. Groans and disheartened heads was the only reply as they all head in the same direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back at the Head's common room**

Everyone seemed on edge after the meeting in Dumbledore's office but no one wanted to be the first to speak so the silence was deafening. Hermione finally had had enough and directed her comments at everyone in the room.

"Alright, we are going to start by going around the room and each person will say their peace so it's all out on the table and we can get this resolved and head to bed because I'm tired and sick of all this bickering and backstabbing, understood?" she fumed.

There were heavy sighs all around but they all knew that this was going to happen whether they liked it or not. The first in the perverbial circle was actually Draco who's complaint was simple and immediately solved.

"My only complaint is the constant snide remarks relating to Slytherins being bad, evil, untrustworthy or second class just because we're Slytherins." he said while staring at Harry.

"Sorry about that." Harry apologized and Draco nodded his acceptance. One down and too many to go.

Next in line was Ron and Katie. "I'm good." Ron told them. Thank Merlin.

"I want to know what's up with Blaise, Cheyan." Katie piped up. Not good, everyone thought.

"I agree." Harry chimed in. Really bad, Hermione thought.

"Nothing but getting to know each other." she replied sourly.

"Oh come off it, you know you want him." Harry seethed. That's really, really not good.

"You can keep your comments to yourself, scarhead." Here we go, they all thought.

"Now, now children calm down before something is said that can't be taken back." Hermione tried to diffuse the impending disaster.

"No, Hermione, Cheyan wants to play like that then let her, I assume it's Blaise wearing off on her." Harry scolded with chancing a glance at Draco to see if he was ok with what was said.

"How dare you, just because you're smitten with the w h o r e, doesn't mean that someone else can't appreciate me for who I am." Katie retorted venomously.

"Alright that's enough the two of you....Harry, Cheyan is free to date whomever she chooses and you're not allowed to say a thing about it. You made you bed, now lie in it. Cheyan, our main concern is that we don't know why Blaise is so interested so quickly but we trust you're judgement just please be careful with what you say to him, especially about the Order, the battle with Voldemort or Draco and I, is that understandable?" Hermione jumped in.

"Actually, yes, I think that is quite understandable and thank you for your support of my judgement." Cheyan said jovially.

"Tara, is there anything you'd like to get out there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I just want to warn the b that if she calls me a s l u t or a w h o r e again, I'm going to scratch her eyes out an make a pretty little necklace out of them." Tara warned.

"Well, how about this...Cheyan don't call Tara anymore names and the two of you can just ignore each other, ok?" Hermione negoiated.

"Fine." Cheyan agreed and so did Tara.

"Everyone else good?" Draco needled.

A round of yeses and groans brought the evening to a close so, Hermione and Draco instructed everyone to go back to their common rooms and get some rest. Hermione told them that she would talk to Professor McGonogall the next morning to release their detentions and bid them good night. Exhausted, Draco and her just fell onto the couch and went to sleep in each other's arms, wondering how much they could take. The next two weeks would prove to be full of surprise that no one could have foreseen, not even the Headmaster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks more intermingly of the houses occurred until there wasn't a Gryffindor or Slyerthin table but a virtual Soddam and Gamora. Hermione was showing signs of weakening to Draco, Neville was courting Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise and Cheyan were all over each other like two dogs in heat (much to Harry's shock). Pansy was throwing herself at Harry (also to Harry's shock) while having lots of accidents, which resulted in black eyes and a broken nose, and Crabbe and Goyle were harassing every fourth and fifth year Gryffindor girl they could find. Everything was in chaos and Draco was dreading his next meeting with Voldemort.

Hermione and him had accidentally started a new trend that threatened all the dark side stood for and he feared the Dark Lord would be livid. But all has been quiet, not a single owl or visit to be seen. Something was going on but he had no idea what and that made him nervous. So, Draco was tired of waiting and opted to send word to the Dark Lord of the incidents happening at the school to see what kind of response he would recieve back.

**Father-**

**I thought I would have heard from you by now about our holiday plans but as I haven't yet, I wanted to advise you of the recent insanity that has ensued here at school. As a result of my dealings with Granger, the rest of the Slytherin's are trying to do the same. Should I stop this as it goes against everything we've been taught? I will await your orders.**

**Your son-**

**Draco**

After his owl left to deliver the message, Draco laid back on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep. His dreams were filled with nightmarish imagines of death and torture. No matter where he turned, he could hear screams, pleas for their lives, dark curses being administered and her, the love of his young life, refusing to join the Dark Lord. Where is she, he thought to himself, as he ran through the halls but couldn't find her. He could still hear her but she was no longer defiant, she screaming in pain and Voldemort's venomous voice was reverberating through Draco's brain. Then he knew, like deja vu, where they were. They were outside at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and he needed to get there fast. He was running faster and faster and then......

There was nothing but silence. Tap, tap, tap. What is that? Tap, tap, tap. Oh, wake up. Just wake up. An then he opened his eyes to see his owl had returned with the answer from his father. He opened the window and Midnight flew in to perch himself atop Draco's bed. Draco walked over, patted the top of his head and removed the parchment. With his duty done, Midnight headed for the owlery tower until he would be needed again. Draco sat with the note in his hand wondering if he really wanted to open it up or not. Finally, he took a deep breath and began to unroll the note. The message was short but caused the bile from his stomach to erupt in his throat....

**Son-**

**Will you come home?**

**Father**

****

****

**A/N:::thank you for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this...all comments are welcome and welcome to my new reader Angel Serpent....**


	18. And Stop This Pain Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**And Stop This Pain Tonight**

This looks more like a request than an order, Draco thought. What is going on? Has the world turned upside down? He walked over to Hermione's room, said "_Devil's Snare_" and sat on her bed. As she came out of the bathroom, the sight of Draco hunched over on her bed was frightening. Normally his strong and poised figure standing before her was all she needed to calm herself but now with him looking so confused and unsure, she was shaken to the core. The final battle was less than two weeks away and she needed the real Draco here, what happened in the last few hours to change him so drastically?

"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked.

He took out the parchment and handed it to her. After she read it and looked up at him, he told her,"He's asking not ordering me to come home. That's not like my father, somethings wrong and I have to go home. I just wanted you to know where I am and hopefully I won't be long but as I said I don't know what to expect."

"Be careful and come back soon. I love you." she whispered as he turned to leave. The fact that he didn't say it in return was not lost on Hermione and she was concerned as to why he hadn't responded. By the look of things, Draco was trying to prepare himself for just about anything as he left the castle and headed for Hogsmeade so that he could apparate to the manor.

As he walked out of the fireplace, Draco noticed right away that everything was quiet and devoid of the usual traffic. He went from room to room calling for his father or anyone to answer but the manor was completely empty. Finally, he opted to check his father's study as that was where Voldemort was staying. At first, Draco was so relieved as he saw his father sitting there that it didn't even register to him that Voldemort wasn't.

"There you are father, did you ask me to come home to discuss the plans for taking the vamp?" he needled.

"No my son, I asked you to come home so that you would be out of the way." Lucius cracked coldly.

"Out of the way for what?" Draco inquired feeling sick to his stomach as he already knew the answer.

"You are so foolish, Dragon. Did you really think that we didn't know the truth? You thought that you had him fooled when, in reality, you were the only one who didn't know the truth. The Dark Lord should be arriving at the castle now, a bit of a surprise attack if you will, and your little mudblood will die like the rest." Lucius explained to Draco dripping with disdain.

The reality of the situation was bearing down on Draco as he cut to leave the office in an attempt to get back to the fireplace but was stopped in his tracks with a simple "_Crucio_" from his father. He had been set up and bought it all hook, line and sinker. Who would help them now? How could he warn them while his father was torturing him senseless?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was desperately trying to think of a way out of this hell but he couldn't think straight with all the pain. _Fight it_, Draco willed himself, _must fight it so you can save Hermione_. Involuntarily, his mind wandered to the least likely of all places, he opened his eyes and the pain was far away from him. In front of him was a group of girls from various houses..._where am i? What's happening to me? Am I somehow back at Hogwarts?_

Draco calls out," _Hello, can anyone hear me?_"

His eyes turn and he see the room rotating around as if he were looking for something but he was not in control of them. Then fear grabbed a hold of him and he came to the realization that he must be under the Imperious Curse. His father must have gained complete control of him and imprisoned Draco in his own mind. But he had felt that before and this was not the same, he should be hearing commands that he can't fight and yet there was nothing but the fact that he wasn't in control of himself. I have to take back control, I have to get to Hermione and warn her. _If the Dark Lord was attacking while I was at home like my father said, why is everyone so calm? Why am I around all these girls? Am I in the girl's dorm?_ So many questions were popping in and out of his head but no answers were to be found.

Just then he heard a Professor's voice calling for all the children to go back to their common rooms and wait for the Heads of House to give them further instructions. Without warning his legs began to move out of the door, down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. _What am I doing here? Why am I not going to Slytherin? _Draco was snapped from his thoughts by the sight of Hermione walking through the portrait hole. _Merlin, she's beautiful and I forgot to tell her I loved her before I left. I must tell her now and warn the Professor about my father and Voldemort. _He was trying to will his mouth to move when he overheard part of Hermione and Professor McGonogall's conversation.

"Did Mister Malfoy go to the Slytherin house?" McGonogall inquired.

"No, he's not here at school, Professor. His father owled him an hour ago to come home and so he came, told me and then left. But he was acting strange and said something about his father asking him to come home and not ordering him to. Like it was out of character for Lucius, I'm not sure what's going on but something is wrong." Hermione explained as Draco was trying to process that it wasn't his body that was standing there now.

_Oh, this isn't good. I'm not me, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm a girl...._he began to look around to see what faces he could find. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavendar, Parvati..._oh yes, Tara, I'm in Tara's head_. _Must contact her and warn them some way, some how_. What hadn't occurred to Draco yet, was why he wasn't in his body and what was happening to him.

"Voldemort's her, Hermione, the battle has begun and you must stay with Tara. She can't be allowed to be taken by Voldemort. This is early but we can handle it, understood?" Professor McGonogall cautioned her.

"I want to fight, not hide." Tara chimed in.

"I admire your passion but we need you alive and with us. Intelligence is the better part of valor and you will get your chance but not today, alright?" Professor McGonogall warned her.

Draco sighed feeling as though they had just dodged a bullet. Hermione wasn't going to fighting but protecting Tara and that would give him so time to find a way to contact Tara. Maybe even find out what has happened and how he can help. But he had to admit to himself that his options were severely limited, without a body and all......

--------------

"I've got a real bad feeling about this Hermione. I overheard what you said to Professor McGonogall about Draco going home and with the attack coming right now that means that he didn't know anything about it or that he chose not to warn us. If it's the first one, that means that he's in great danger but if it's the second then I'm as good as dead." Tara reasoned.

"He wouldn't betray us not after all he's already done....it just doesn't make sense. Why even tell me he was leaving at all then?" she asked more to herself than to Tara.

"Ok, well then he's in terrible danger but I may have a way to help him." she told her. _Really_, Draco shouted to deaf ears, _I'm right here and you can't hear me_....

"What do we have to do?" Hermione exalted.

"Just find a quiet place where I can try to concentrate and open my mind to him. Since he invaded my mind, I should be able to track him as I'm an empath." she explained.

"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower." Hermione suggested as she grabbed Tara arm and drug her away.

At this point, Draco became excited because if she could open the connection then maybe she would actually be able to hear him. Not to mention the fact that the girls would be able to see Voldemort's progress until he entered the school, if he made it that far. Once they reached the tower, Tara and Hermione looked down upon the school grounds and both of their hearts dropped to their stomachs as they saw Harry and Ron standing outside with Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers. How could they let Harry go outside knowing that if Voldemort killed him then all was lost anyway?

A strange thought occurred to Hermione at that point, what if Harry wasn't the key to everything? What if he was only part of the solution? She wanted so badly to talk to Draco but knew that was impossible unless Tara could summon him at least. What...summon him....think Hermione...isn't there a spell to summon lost witches or wizards....yes but she couldn't think of what is was and she seriously doubted anyone would approve of a last minute run to the library. It was then that she noticed that Tara was sitting indian style on the floor in deep concentration with her eyes closed, so Hermione sat by her side and waited to see what would happen.

After about two minutes, Tara could the faint sounds of laughter but couldn't quite see anything so she deepen her focus until it felt as though her head was breaking in half. But instead of strengthening the connection it seem to sever the connection into sight and sound. She could a dimly lit study surrounded by books and furniture with a fire blazing in the fireplace but in an almost split frame, she heard a voice from what sounded like inside her head. Thinking the voice in head was from some other source, she ignored it and tried harder to look around the vast study and that's when she it...........

Shock shot through Draco's being as he saw what she saw and he just couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible...._no I won't accept this_.....but how could he do anything about it????

Tara eyes flung open and she stared horrified at Hermione not knowing what or how to say anything, opting to just throw her head in her lap to avoid Hermione's stare.

-----------

Hermione didn't know what to make of the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. Tara wouldn't look at her or tell what she'd seen or heard but was visibly shaken from whatever it was. She was just about to try to pry it out of her when she heard the exchange of curses coming from the grounds below. Leaping up, she ran over to the window just in time to see the battle had begun and sparks of light were shooting in all directions as bodies were falling here and there all over the place. In all the commotion, Hermione couldn't find Ron or Harry but calmly told herself that they had to be alright because at that moment he refused to consider anything else. Once again her heart, mind, body and soul cried out for Draco. She seriously needed to have some sort of contact with him but Tara still was nonresponsive. So, Hermione again sat down beside and took Tara hand in a calming gesture, closed her eyes and focused all her spirit on Draco in an attempt to establish a connection.

She allowed her mind to fill with every love song she could imagine searching for just the right one to centralize her attention to. With her mind ticking through each song, she thought of one from several years back and felt a familiar wave of emotion wash over her and she played thought the song straining to hear a voice that didn't belong....

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your footsteps say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love in suicide  
  
You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore  
  
Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance_

Please hear me, come to me as I need you more than ever. Hermione pleaded as more of the song played and she felt a disorienting floating sensation...

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you  
  
I know you know we're had some good times  
How they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday  
  
And baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drink, I'll be the wine_

_**Hermione, can you hear me? I can feel you, please, hear me......**_

**Draco, is it really you? I need you here, where are you?**

_**You don't want to know the answer to that just yet. I can't be there with you physically but I swear that I will always be there for you in your heart and mind. I'll give you all my love and strength so that you can survive this, do you understand?**_

**Are you alright? Has your father hurt you? Are you being held against your will? Do we need to come and get you?**

_**I repeat, you don't want to know the answers to those questions just yet. Just always remember that I do love you and I will try to communicate with you through Tara but you must calm her for now and don't ask her to tell you anything about what she heard or saw earlier, ok?**_

**I suppose, but will I see you soon?**

_**I'm sorry love but with any luck at all, no you won't.**_

That's was the last thing she heard from him before the song began playing again in her mind...

_And I wan't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out  
  
I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

Everything that he said left nothing but more questions and she couldn't get any answers right now so she just tried her best to calm Tara down. She had to so that she could tell Tara that Draco would be communicating through her in the future. In the back of her mind, Hermione began to understand part of what he told her but wouldn't allow it set in just yet. Hope was all she had to keep herself going so she was holding on to it for dear life......

-----------------------------

Outside on the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron looked at the outer gates of Hogwarts at the mass of Deatheaters that lay before them hoping that they had prepared enough for what was before them. Dumbledore had been against any students being out there but the members of the DA except for Hermione, Draco and Tara had all decided that they had prepared for this and were going to see this to the end. Harry only passion right now was to protect Tara at all costs and if that meant killing Voldemort once and for all then that was fine by him. Ron, however, was not resolved to that fate. He only wanted to protect Katie, who was standing on the other side of Dumbledore, and was too stubborn to stay with other girls. Cheyan did ultimately come with them also. Some believed that she was trying to prove herself to Harry but Katie knew it was only because she wanted Voldemort dead before he could take Blaise from her.

All in all there was probably about 40 students and 10 teachers standing there willing to do whatever was necessary to protect the other staff and students located inside the castle doors. Professor McGonogall had relayed the information to Dumbledore of Draco's disappearance and he shared Hermione's belief that the Order had not been betrayed by the young man. Nevertheless, the small group acting as a human shield for the school needed to stall for at least another hour before the other Order could get there and provide backup. Snape was inside acting as a guard for the Slytherin house and awaiting additional orders from Voldemort and Dumbledore at the same time.

Voldemort and the group of deatheaters were slowly making their way to the castle only impeded by slightly by the protective spells put up by Dumbledore and the others. The surprise nature of the attack seemed to initially serve their purpose well but they had planned to be at the castle doors before their presence was discovered. The dragon's memories had served to show the Dark Lord all the necessary weaknesses of the Order and they had actually used the vampire angle has a deversion to the true scheme. A popping sound could be heard off to the side as an announcement to Voldemort of the arrival of his most loyal follower and end to the last probable threat to his reign. Or so he thought.......

The distance between the two groups grew smaller and smaller until there was a mere 20 yards betweent the two. Tension and nervous anticipation were in abundance as wands were drawn and pointed to various targets. Harry was placed towards the back of the group so that there was plenty of protection for him but his attention would wander every so often to the castle along with a short plea that their defenses would hold. His emerald green watched intently as a half moon shield formed before him and and a quote from the muggle history came to mind. "Don't attack til you see the whites of their eyes", Ron was standing beside him looking a deer caught in some headlights.

"It's almost time and we will win this." he assured Ron.

"We have to or the last six years will be meaningless. I don't know about you but I can't wait to see what my future holds with Katie and for the first time ever, I'm not scared at all." Ron mused.

"I know Ron, just don't do anything foolish and we'll all be fine. Don't be the hero, got it?" he asked hoping his friend would understand.

"Don't worry, this is a suicide mission. But where do you think Draco is? Do you think they found out about Hermione and him?" Ron wondered.

"I'm not sure but if I were a betting man, I say they did and we might actually be in a better spot than he is." Harry replied not really wanting to think about Draco's fate right now but wishing for Hermione's sake that he didn't walk into a trap.

"Look Harry, it's time....see you on the other side." Ron squeaked.

Time seemed to stand still as everything went into slow motion. Sparks of light flashing in all directions as Light and Dark collided in a death grip for the future of the magical world. Up in the Astronomy Tower, Tara is curled up into the fetal position trying desperately to push the imagines of Draco out of her mind and avoid Hermione's frantic gaze. Faintly in the recession of her mind, Tara heard a voice calling out to her to run....NOW......

----------------------------

Draco was no finding that he could go just about anywhere he wanted by simply picturing them in his mind and thought he'd better make the most of this while he could. He had just made a quick visit to Hermione, which he wished he hadn't as it only brought more pain and regret, but now he had to visit someone who would actually be able to give him real information whether they wanted to or not. He pictured the dark cloaked figure with beady yellow eyes and slowly he saw the imagine of his father staring back at him wondering if he'd been called back to his body. Quickly, though, Draco realized the scenary was of an outdoor variety meaning that his father was joining the battle after having completed his primary task. He had always known his father was capable of many things but he never really believed he would be able to carry it out. That was my first and last mistake as far as that man was concerned, he thought to himself.

He watched as the thing's head turned from side to side, surveying the odds and considering battle plans. _Oh what is that, yes of course...what he had come for_, Draco smirked as he inventoried the options and was about to leave the dark cavern of this sick mind when something else occurred to him. Deep within the subconscience of Voldemort's mind, the Dragon performed his last treacherous but definitive act, he planted the seed of doubt by calming writing "**_Harry Potter will win_**" onto the Dark Lord's brain. Just a little reminder to be careful when choosing ones enemies. Then he went to his next target to plant another message. Once inside his father's head, Draco wrote "**_I am coming for you next_**" and left to inform the Order of the plans for battle and fulfill his own destiny.

As each one the Order members saw certain plans for attack pop into their heads, they tried to imagine whether it was to be trusted or not. Dumbledore, however, knew not only that it was reliable information but also who had given it to them and was torn between elation and sorrow. It confirmed that Draco's fate was as he'd feared but also half expected due to the boy's choice to defy Voldemort so close to home. Time to concentrate on the task at hand, the Headmaster decided before ordering the group to seperate and begin to enclose the other group. The students were muttering binding and trapping spells and were ordered to only do defensive magic for Dumbledore believed that if any would actually have to kill, they may not be able to mentally survive the aftermath of such a decision. He and the other teachers were preparing to stun and immobilize the others but were fully resigned to killing if necessary to protect the school and all its children.

In Harry's mind there was a confusing and unwelcomed message, instructing him **_not use his wand or the Avada curse to try to kill Voldemort_**. **_Those will only make him stronger_**, the words said. Though he too did not where exactly this came from he had a good idea and sinking feeling that he was right.

"Ok, Ron we have to go behind the girls with there protective spells and wait for Dumbledore and the others to weaken him so that I can go in and perform a spell on him using your wand. Here you take mine." Harry told him.

"And what kind of spell were you planning on? You wouldn't use on of the unforgivebles, would you? I mean, I don't think the Ministry would do anything to you but if you failed you could end up like He Who Must Not Be Named. And why do you want to use my wand?" Ron asked one after another.

"I'll explain everything later...just do what I ask, ok?" Harry said frustrated.

"Alright but I still don't under...."

Ron was cut off be the sound of bodies hitting the ground and realized that Cheyan was laying on the ground next to Katie but he couldn't tell if she was knocked out or worse....dead. Seeing such a sight just inches from his love, his future, Ron was set into motion like a crazed man and in his mind he could hear music play but it was none that he'd ever heard before. Where it was coming from, he had no idea but it seemed to take him over and he believed that it gave him the courage that had been hiding in him for years....

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Yes, he sees all of them in summer dresses at graduation, heading off to live their lives like normal people with no Voldemort to fear. A world where he will be with Katie and never fear anything ever again. And the first day of that life, starts now. He immediately jumped in front of Katie and shouting every curse he could think of at anything that moved. One, two, three, four fell and then a fifth fell but this one was special and the screams from Katie, Ginny and Harry could be heard above all else...

_---------------------------------------------------_

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day  
_

Cheyan could hear the words ringing in her head like she was standing in a padded room with the vibrations bouncing off the walls and going through her to her very bones. Then there was the voice, it was calling out her very worst indecretion...

_**You told him didn't you and then he betrayed you, didn't he...that's why you're really here, isn't it?????**_

How could the voice know? Was it my conscience? I didn't mean to, it just sort of came out after I was forced to be with them all. Merlin, someone help me please.

**_No one can help you now but you...he will not come for you, accept it and make amends...do you understand???_**

But how do I do that now?

**_Protect the real savior, even if it means that you die....it's the only way._**

The music faded and the voice was gone but now she had to get up and protect the one person who broke her heart dooming her to this fate. How ironic is that, she asked herself before sitting up to see a bolt of green heading directly for Harry and Ron.

She jumped up and threw herself in front of the bolt and fell motionless to the ground. The screams surrounding her comforted her into silence and all the pain was at last gone for good. To save her soul, she sacrificed herself for her former love and the love of her best friend. Her last and haunting thought was that she wished no one would ever really know what her true role in this battle was but as she crossed over a familiar figure made her realize that despite her latest deed, she had destroyed another love and two other lives that would never be healed. Her legacy would be of death and betrayal, no one could change the harsh reality of that.

--------------------

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Tara stand up and start towards the door until the girl was a virtual run. Tara could hear the music so clearly now with the voice repeating over and over to run but never telling her where but she knew. She was running as fast as she could to the doors to the grounds, she had to get to Harry and save the him and the others. What she also knew she had to do was to let the darkness out and push beyond the red door to let the blood flow. As soon as she resigned herself to let it come out, the transformation was smooth and all care was gone. The only instinct that remained the smell of blood and what sweet blood it was, pure blood surging with power that must flow to her and into her.

As she reached the front doors and opened them, she saw the battle unfolding in front of her and the first sight that she saw was a handsome, very blonde man that was dripping with hate and hunger. Without another thought, she swooped over behind him and spun him on his heels diving into his neck with the ease of the panther to its unsuspecting prey. Lucius's eyes widen in fear as the full consequence of his choice came to him in the sensation of fangs puncturing his perfect skin with his pulse quickening to drain his body of his precious pure blood. His last imagine in his mind's eye was of his son lying in the study at home and the memorable words in his mind..."**_I'm coming for you next_**"...followed by the final syllables he would ever hear "**_Gotcha_**". Out of the corner of Harry's eyes, he caught sight of Tara putting an end to Lucius's reign of terror and cruelty but felt horrified by the sight of her vampire self's enjoyment at the act.

After finishing off her first victim and savouring the taste of the pure blood, Tara moved from victim to victim draining them of their very existence and gaining a superhuman form until she caught site of two emerald green eyes and fear that poured from them. All sense of reason returned to her but not before she was grabbed forcibly by a couple of cloaked figures and pulled away into the darkness. Harry was snapped from stooper at this and took off running after them. He would deal with what he saw later, first, he had to save her for she was all he had left. Hermione was not far behind ready to assist as Tara was her responsibility and she had failed to keep her under control. No one else was going to die, at least not while she was there to stop it.

The bloodlust had subsided and now Tara just felt drained from the look in Harry's eyes but it wasn't like she didn't understand. Who would really want to be with someone who could turn on them in a heartbeat and drain them of all their blood? She could feel the fear clear to her bones but she only did it to save them all or had she? Was it all just revenge again? Lost in her guilt and regret, Tara never fought back against her captors as she believed that she was now deserving to die because who would really come to save her now? She never heard the footsteps or saw Harry until it was too late.

Harry reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest directly behind the three Deatheaters ready to fight to the death to save Tara from them. But he didn't understand why she didn't appear to be fighting or trying to escape from them. Did she want to go with them? No, that wasn't it but what else could it be? Once again the dark and brooding voice returned with just a few simple words that inspired Harry to horrific stupidity....**_she saw the look of fear in your eyes and think that she now deserves to die_**. The men stopped, put her down and Harry was overtaken by the need to save her and make her see that he understands but was taken off guard by the sight of the vamp in her. After they had turned their backs, Harry jumped from behind the tree cover and started to curse them but wasn't quite fast enough as the largest one turned and shouted "_Venas Effundo Cardes_" straight at Harry's heart. Tara watched in horror as Harry chest opened up and blood began to pump mercilessly from the wound and there was only one possible way of stopping his envitable death with a wound of that nature.

Hermione arrived just in time to see Harry bleeding out from the chest and Tara trying to make her way to him so she gave her as much cover from the two remaining Deatheaters hoping that Tara could make it to him in time to save him. What Hermione wasn't expecting was the site of her taking Harry into her arms and leaning down towards his neck. Oh no, she musn't, she wouldn't...but she was....

"No, you can't." Hermione shouted while trying to run to Harry's side but it was too late and in her distraction of what was happening to Harry, Hermione had left herself unprotected as one of the Deatheater hit her square in the chest. "_Stupify_" and Hermione hit the ground with a thud then everything went black and she wondered if she was dead or not.

Her mind went completely blank as a well known warmth rushed over her and she once again heard music playing in the background with a soothing voice guiding her through the fog to him...

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

"**_You have to fight to return to your friends and the Order. You are the key to victory as Harry will not be able to stop this now....say these words to the Dark Lord and victory will be yours before you come to me..."Adamo Nemo-inis_**".

When she awoke again Hermione was alone with the bodies of the three Deatheaters who it had appeared had been drained of their blood. But if Tara had done this, then why would she have left Hermione there alone. Where were they? Then she remember the message and leapt from her spot on the ground and headed back to the castle to end the battle once and for all. As she reaced the school grounds, Hermione noticed bodies everywhere and the castle doors were wide open. Oh no they've gotten into the castle, she had to hurry to find Voldemort to end this so that stop all this pain tonight and forever.....

a/n: thanks to all my new readers for the extra support...please keep reading and reviewing as all comments do help with improving my writing.......


	19. Don't Waste Your Time on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Don't Waste Your Time on Me**

Everything was happening so fast but in slow motion all at the same time. Before she could shout out to one person, there would danger to another one and Katie felt completely overwhelmed by the death and devastation that was occurring all around her. Cheyan was laying dead in front of her, Tara was a vampire on a feeding frenzy, Harry was running after her and some Deatheater and Ron was frantically trying to protect her while she was just attempting to process everything that was happening. She wanted to call out for help but who was left? Who could save them all?

Then in outermost reaches of her mind, Katie heard a voice of reason guiding her through all that was going on back into action...

**_You must protect Ron and Dumbledore, guide them back to the castle for shelter and better vantage point to attack from....they will protest but the castle has the one entrance that the enemy will use...go now_**..

Who are you?

_**That's irrelevant...just do as I say and you will live to see the morning.**_

Blinding trusting the voice as it was the only the plan that she seemed to make sense, she maneuvered herself next to Ron and told him to retreat to the castle doors then retreated to Dumbledore to tell him the same thing. As the voice had warned, they looked at her with skepticism but motioned that they would follow almost as if the voice were driving them also. When they reached the doors, the survivors surveyed the situation and quickly realized that they had lost at least half of their group and felt their spirits drop until a series of loud pops in the background announced the arrival of the other Order members to bring reinforcements.

Spells were flying everywhere clear up to the time in which the large doors closed and Dumbledore began wildly chanting for extra protection at the opening. Lupin, Tonks and all the Weasleys were trying to assess the injured and half-heartedly take a body count so far when the absence of Harry, Hermione, Draco and Tara sent chills of despair through them all. No one had any idea where any of them were or if they were even still alive as the last sight of them was running into the Forbidden Forrest to Merlin only knows what fate. Ron, Katie, George and Fred were sent to each of the houses to gather the children and any volunteers to help in the fight but assumed that the number would be small. To their surprise, however, the list of volunteers was high even from Slytherin despite their initial instinct to not trust them. Upon the groups arrival back at the Great Hall it was largely apparent that Voldemort and his forces were appallingly close to breaking through the doors.

The remaining teachers once again formed the half moon protective stance while the students broke into small groups and hid in various sections of the castle for the sneak attack and protective force. The push against the huge doors was so great that everyone could she the wood bending from the weight. Slowly the wood began to splinter and with one last militant push the door blew into a thousand pieces. Flashes of green, red and blue darted in all directions with bodies for both sides littering the ground like forgotten trash. The sight was frightful for the hidden students, paralyzing some with terror and prompting other to run away for shelter. The light side was losing and defeat appeared inevitable when the a small figure appeared in the doorway like an angel of mercy....

--------------------------------------------

Leaning over Harry, Tara was hoping that it wasn't too late and from the look in his eyes he knew what she intended to do but was powerless to stop it. As she leaned in, she could hear someone shouting to her not to do it but there was no other way or so she told herself as sunk herself into the supple skin and drank of the power and sweetness that he was. She could feel the pumping of his heart beginning to slow and she pulled back to open the vein on her neck so he could drink of her blood in order to complete the transformation. Softly she raised his head to her neck and told him to drink or he would die leaving Voldemort to reign uncontested. At the mere mention of that possibility, Harry began to drink before falling back to the sensation of his stomach rejecting the fresh blood.

He could sense the closing of his opened veins as his heart slowed more and more while his lungs exhaled their last clean breath. He was dying, changing into something he didn't understand or really want but he had to stop Voldemort and if this was the only way then so be it. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione lying on the ground and Tara was feeding off one of the two remaining Deatheater as the other one tried to run away. With one gaze, she stopped him dead in his tracks and had him next to Harry as an offering once the change was complete. The taste of her blood was still fresh in his mouth but flavor was beginning to fade and he wondered if he would ever be able to enjoy any of his favorite foods again.

Lethargically, his heavy eyelids closed and Harry felt the last of the Boy Who Lived fade away and something new and dark surface from the depths of his belly. Hungarily, Harry snapped up to a sitting position and looked upon the frightened face of the man next to him as a smirk of his own graced his lips. Midnight snack, was the only thought to pop into his head and he sprung forward opening the man's jugular without hesitation not stopping until his victims heart slowed almost to a stop. When he looked up again, he saw Tara standing before with an ominous expression of sorrow filling the night air. What's done is done and can be undone.

Tara helped him to his feet and lead him to the edge of the forest so could rest before they completed their journey. It would take at least an hour for the body to fully accept it's new state and he needed to be hidden until then as he would not be able to defend himself just yet. Ordering him to stay there, she headed back to the clearing to get see if Hermione was alive or dead. As she approached the clearing, she noticed instantly that the girl was gone but had no idea if it was someone's hand or her own. Only time would tell the answer to that question she assumed and turned to head back towards Harry hoping the others could hold their ground until Harry was strong enough to fight.....

-----------------------------------------------------

_Crowded streets all cleared away   
One by One   
Hollow heroes separate   
As they run _

You're so cold   
Keep your hand in mine   
Wise men wonder while   
Strong men die

Hermione was making her way to the castle doors fearing what may lie behind them but determined to see this through to the end. Thinking mostly of the love that's been lost and the friends that will be gone, she was almost at the front doors to castle when she heard a comforting voice in the distance and welcomed his intrusion. Why did this have to be her fate? Why couldn't she just be happy for one more day instead of this? Because the prophecy came before all of them and with it their fates were sealed.

_   
Show me how it ends it's alright   
Show me how defenseless you really are   
Satisfied and empty inside   
That's alright, let's give this another try_

_**You're not alone, I will stay with you to guide you to where you belong. You only need to listen to me and the music in your heart will show you the way.**_

Why are they doing this? How can I be the one when I couldn't even save you?

_**It was never your place to save me. This was my role to play but it is not the end, we will be together again and all will be understood. For now you must do the one thing that will save the others and put your faith in me to do the rest.**_

I don't want to save the rest if the price is yours and mine to pay. It means nothing if I am alone.

_**I told you that you are not alone. Do you believe in me? Would I lie to you?**_

Look around, I am alone. A voice is my head is not the same as a person standing beside me. At this moment with all that I have lost, I choose to trust no one and nothing. Now what do you have to say about that?

_**A body next to you can fall, the voice in your mind will never leave you and you know it. You will do the right thing no matter what the price is. Look to your left, that's Cheyan and if you don't want to lose the rest of your friends and loved ones then you will embrace your destiny and quickly. There is no more time.**_

_If you find your family, don't you cry   
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

Again with the music, does someone up there in the skies above hate her or something? This isn't the land of make-believe, this is hell, her hell and it was time for them all to pay for what she's lost. With that last thought, she picked up her pace and stormed through the open doors of the castle. Bodies were everywhere but she couldn't really see them as her only concern was the evil in the black cloak just inches from her with a confused expression upon his face. Or was that amusement?

"Hello, little mudblood. Come to join your friendssssss or maybe my foolisssssssh Dragon?" Voldemort hissed coolly to her.

"I've come to collect on a debt." she seethed as she raised her wand and began her chant...._   
_-----------------------

Draco was bouncing from mind to mind trying to organize, encourage and motivate the various personalities into acts of bravery and self sacrifice. The only mind that he couldn't reach right now was Harry's and that worried Draco for feared the worst for his backup option. If Hermione proved too weak to use the spell to its full effect then someone else would have to continue it. It was well known throughout the wizarding community that Voldemort couldn't kill Harry as a baby due to sacrifice of love given to him by his mother and father, so logic would have it that love was the best offence to defeat the Dark Lord but he needed someone with a tremendous amount of love to perform the spell to its maximum impact. Having seen Tara about to transform Harry, Draco feared that some of his love would die with his body and therefore, he attempted to recruit Hermione and her love and bravery as a substitute but after hearing her just moments ago he wondered if her heart hadn't been tainted as well by these events.

Who else was there to turn to if Hermione failed? Then he remember watching the red headed fool's actions to protect his love and wondered if maybe he would be the trump card in this spell. His love for his friends, family and his girlfriend could be channeled to assist Hermione then the same spell performed from opposite directions might be enough to overpower Voldemort. Yes, that was the most logical tactic. But before he sent that plan to motion, Draco decided to pay another short visit to instigator of this attack.

Deep within the Slytherin dungeons, Blaise was poised in the common waiting out the attack as he did not want it to be confused as to which side he was on and harmed in the crossfire. He really didn't have a chosen side, he only wanted to be alive when all was said and done. At his family's insistance, he had corrupted the little Gryffindor into slipping out details about the true nature of Draco pursuit of the Gryffindor girl and quite to his suprise, his so called friend was playing traitor to his blood and house. He did the only thing that seemed right at the time and informed the Dark Lord of this but, after seeing the reality of his own betrayal, he questioned what was right and wrong.

Cheyan had was young and trusting but she was also the only one to touch the tenderest part of his heart that he hadn't even known existed. When the battle began he had horrified to learn that she had joined in the fight. She had been so adamant that she didn't want any part of that group anymore but obviously guilt had kicked in when she realized that it was her information that set in all into motion. As Professor Snape asked for volunteers to join the Light side in the fight against Voldemort, Blaise had went to try to find her and protect her only to see her lifeless body on the grounds outside and relented in his flash of chivalry. He couldn't save her or himself now. Death would be too kind for him as the only person to ever show him genuine affection had been betrayed by him and then paid the extreme price to try to gain back her honor.

Lost in regret and grief, Blaise heard the haunting voice of his tormentor in his mind and knew the piper had come for his dues. But what could Draco possibly want from him now and how would he be able to trust in him after all that had transpired? The answer to that was not far behind but a huge leap of faith for them both.

_**Never thought it would you to do this to me only to regret it because of a girl. You're losing your touch old friend.**_

I feared that you would come for me but I had no choice. I did what we were raised to do, I didnt' have a choice.

_**We all have choices, you just chose poorly.**_

Why are you here, is it just to torture me until I die. Too late, I can't get the sight of the bodies out of my mind.

_**No, I came to give you the opportunity to redeem yourself. At least to some small degree. It might just keep you out of Azkaban. Are you ready to listen?   
**_

I can't they will kill me. It doesn't matter which side wins, I'll be dead either way.

_**So you have nothing to lose....but your soul if you chose poorly again. There's no way around it, Blaise. It's time to pay the piper and your my last option.**_

Fine but promise me that I can that you will leave me in peace when it's over.

_**Agreed, as long as you don't die too.**_

Draco then set the final portion of his plan into action and set Blaise on his way. If this didn't work then at least he would be able to resign himself that he had exhausted all possible resources to save them and himself in the process. Finally, he set off to spark Weasley into motion and then sit back to watch the scenario unfold. Once again, Draco was struck by the irony that the fate of everyone was placed at the feet of mere children despite all the efforts of the wise.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Ron, can you hear me? It's Malfoy and I need you to help Hermione.**_

Where are you? I can't see you. Where's Harry, Hermione and Tara? Cheyan is dead and we need you to get here as soon as possible. Malfoy????

_**I'm in your head but I can't physically get to you guys. Please just listen, Harry is with Tara but they can't help right now either. The defeat of Voldemort rests with Hermione and you, it's a love spell and I need you to channel all your love of your family, friends and Katie into it while chanting "Adamo Nemo-Inis". Do you understand?**_

No, why can't Harry come? Why can't you come? Did you know this was going to happen? Did you betray us?

_**If I knew about this and had betrayed you, then why would I be helping you now? Just do it...Hermione's almost here. Don't fail or all will be lost....**_

But...but....Malfoy?????

Ron looked at the entrance and saw Hermione coming in with her wand pointed directly at you know who sporting a look that could kill. But that was the idea, no wasn't it? To kill Voldemort and end this for good. Harry was suppose to do this though, not Hermione and him. What is happening and where is Harry???

-------------------------------------------------

"Stupify" came from Hermione.

"Protego" Voldemort retaliated.

"Mobilarbus" shouted Hermione.

"Petrificus Totalus" Ron jumped in.

"Expelliarmus" Volemort tried to hit Ron but couldn't block both spells at once and fell to ground. Hermione and Ron looked at each other knowing it was time to start the chant....

**"ADAMO NEMO-INIS"** they shouted at the same time and repeated over and over until they heard sharp yells of pain and anguish coming from him. The two stood back and just watched as the room fell silent and even the Deatheaters attention was drawn to horrific yelps of pain. Rays of green, red and gold shone all around him until it seemed as though his head would splinter into two. Blood began to flow from all points of his face, the eyes, nose, mouth and ears until at last he fell silent. A silvery mist rose from the limp body and began to circle the two friends looking ready to attack when a misty figure appeared from the floor and stood before Hermione and Ron. A loud gasp escaped from Hermione's mouth as the truth of who was standing before caused her to face the one thing she had been refusing to believe all night....

"_Dragon_...."

"**Filth**"

"_You can't stop me now_."

"**Perhaps, but I know who can**..."

"_Really_?"

There was no verbal answer from Draco, he only pointed to the top of the stairwell where Blaise was standing and holding the Ancient Book of Spells to Banish the Spirts. The young man looked terrified but ready to do his task.

"**Now Blaise**."

Blaise withdrew his wand from his cloak pointed it directly at the Dark Lord and yelled with all the force and meaning that was within him "**_Tandum sodes anima inremeabilis cinis meton_**".

There was a mind numbing boom followed by a forceful swirling wind sucking everything towards the center of the apex. As objects and persons passed throught the vortex they came out the other side in ashes which were immediately blow away into the night. Voldemort was the fighting the current with all his might but as he began to lose his footing he lunged forward with the last of his strength and grabbed hold of Draco pulling his throught the vortex with him. Hermione reached out in vain but held back by Ron knowing good and well she would be turned to ash if she was sucked into it. Just before he passed through the center and into oblivion, Draco turned back to her and quoted the last of the song she had in her mind earlier in the evening....

_You're so cold, but you feel alive   
Lay your hands on me one last time_

_**I will wait for you on the other side..........**_

And then he was gone, the wind stopped blowing and everyone was left standing there trying to process what they had just witnessed and who had saved them. Not in a million years did anyone have believed that this is how the war would end but in was and it did. Hermione was the only one to fall to the ground where he had been and cried, in the end he had made the ultimate sacrifice for her and the others but it was her that had doubted the path only because it meant she would venture on alone. Now there was just one more journey she needed to make and only one person who could help her but where was he?

--------------------------------------------

Hermione was desperately looking around for Dumbledore but couldn't find him and a sickening fear surfaced within her that maybe he too had been sucked into the vortex and if that had happened then who would help her get to Draco? The distraught look upon her face prompted Blaise to come up to her and offer his condolences but as soon as Hermione understood who he was the wheels of her mind began to churn again.

"I'm so sorry Granger, he was one of my best friends and I'm going to miss him." Blaise stated sympathetically.

"Do you know how to get to the Manor?" she asked ignoring his opening remark.

"Well yeah but why would anyone want to go there?" he replied skeptically.

"We have to get his body." she answered flatly.

"The Ministry will take care of that. What's really going through her mind, Granger? What are you really up to?" he pressed.

"I won't be able to really believe it unless I can see it for myself." she pleaded.

"What makes you think he's actually there. He could have been taken anywhere for all we know." Blaise countered apprehensively. There a touch of fear hiding behind his eyes.

"I know you were behind this in some way, shape or form. He's gone because of you and now you owe this to me. Will you take me there?" she scolded him.

"You don't want to go there. There is nothing there that will provide you comfort or understanding, only pain and death. Think rationally for a second and you may feel differently." he warned her.

"Fine if you don't want to take me then I will go by myself just tell me how to get there." she fumed at him in challenging way.

"Alright you foolish Gryffindor but don't say that I never tried to warn you." Blaise gave in and lead her towards the Slytherin dungeons. After walking through the portrait, he lead her to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it down, called out for "Malfoy Manor" and was gone into the green flames. Hermione followed suit after he was gone. As she walked out of the fireplace, the first thing that she noticed was how dark and desolate the large house felt. There was never any love here and that explained alot about why Draco had been the way he was.

--------------------------------------------

Dumbledore finally found his way towards Ron and needed to find Hermione along with the others to try to assess the damage. The Ministry officials would be there soon and he needed all the information he could get to be able to determine if the threat of Voldemort and the Deatheaters was really gone for good. Despite the fact that he'd seen what Ron and Hermione had done, he didn't quite understand what had happened after Voldemort had lost his body. The silvery mists facing off against each other and then Blaise, of all people, performing the final spell to end it all. A spell that Dumbledore hadn't heard in years and didn't believe could have been so successful when performed by an underage wizard. Nothing was as it should be or as it appeared.

"Mr. Weasley, do you know where Miss Granger has gone?" Dumbledore inquired soothingly.

"No, I mean the last time I saw her, she was looking for you and stopped to talk to Blaise. The next time I looked up, she was gone." he explained.

"Do you know what business she would have with Mr. Zambini?" the Headmaster continued.

"After today, I don't know anything or anyone. Where are Harry, Tara and Katie? How many students were killed? Is Malfoy really dead? Is Voldemort really gone for good?" Ron began to ramble.

"All will be answered in due time but for right now it is imperative that I find Miss Granger. I fear she has gone off to do something unwise." he stated absently while continuing to look around hoping to catch sight of the elusive Head Girl.

"Like what? Hermione's never done anything without a good reason. Well except maybe going out with Malfoy but....." Dumbledore began to walk away from Ron's excessive mumbling but it was good to see Ron back to his old self so quickly.

For now all that mattered to him was to find Hermione and make sure that grief didn't lead her to do something that could endanger the entire magical community. He was also concerned for the Harry and Tara as neither had been seen since midway through the battle on the grounds. He had a feeling that he knew what had happened but he had to confess that nothing in the final battle had went the way he'd anticipated which only served to heighten his worry. Thinking back upon the last six years, Dumbledore quickly came to deduce that anything was possible with this group of children and their remarkable talents. Just as he thought he may never find any of the answers he was so desperately seeking, he spotted two figures in the distance slowing making their way out of the Forbidden Forest to a scene that they neither expected nor understood.....

---------------------------------------------------

Tara waited until Harry's lust seemed to subside before suggesting that they start towards the castle. She knew that if he was still hungry that she wouldn't be able to control or stop him from attacking. Both her parents were careful to explain the hunger to her in detail so that she would understand that anyone she changed would be different from her. There was no impulse for her, no need or thirst to be quenched, she alone chose when to let it out and when to put it back in. But for someone that was turned, they had to feed regularly and the thirst was stronger than any love or bond so she would have to be careful and make him understand.

Once she saw him transform back into the Harry of old, she took his hand and lead him out of the forest. There were people walking around checking out the bodies that littered the ground. Harry looked at Tara with a puzzled expression as they came to see that the final battle was over and with the absence of cloaked figures, they believed that the light side had won. But how, Harry wondered. He was supposed to be the one to stop Voldemort according to the prophecy but the only defeat that he was a part of was his own. Tara saw a familiar expression on his face, he looked like a condemned man and she was the judge who had sentenced him. How was she going to make him understand that she had no choice?

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you had any idea what you've done? This isn't the way that things were supposed to be and this isn't how I was suppose to turn out to be. How am I going to explain this to everyone? How will I ever be able to live with myself this way?" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you die. Don't you see, I just wanted to keep you here...on this earth...with me. It's not as bad as it seems, my father found ways to survive without hurting others. I could help you with that. Please don't hate me." she pleaded with him for understanding but only received a cold hard expression in return.

"I'd be better off dead than to be like this. Why can't you see, I'm already a murderer or did you miss that part? You know the part where I drained a man of all his blood."

"But he was a deatheater, if you would have killed him in battle it wouldn't have phased you. You had to feed off someone to complete the transformation and he was all that was accessible other than me or Hermione." she reasoned.

"I don't want to be this, do you hear me? I need to know how to stop this." he ranted.

"There is no way to stop it. What's done is done and it can't be undone. I mean would you rather be Malfoy right now?" she cried back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Draco's dead and Hermione has to live with that for the rest of her life, if she survived. Or maybe you'd rather be like Cheyan, she's right there waiting for you." Tara screamed and pointed to the lifeless body of his former girlfriend. As Harry turned to look an expression of disbelief and pain crossed his pale face with an overwelming sense of loathing filled his heart. Suddenly, he didn't know what good and evil was anymore. All he knew was that he wanted away from here now but what good would it do and where would he go? Tara was right about one thing, this couldn't be undone and now she was the only person who could help him but he couldn't even look at her right now. He needed to find out what happened to his friends and find someway out of this mess.....

--------------------------------

After walking through the fireplace, Hermione and Blaise saw that it was dark and felt the cold of the room but that wasn't the reason for the chills running up and down their spines. Although neither one of them said so, each felt as though someone or something was watching them. Blaise was desperate to get out of there and was urging Hermione to do what she need to do so that they could leave. Fortunately, the same sense of urgency was working its way through her also.

"Do you know where an office or a study is?" she asked Blaise knowing that his desire to leave would force him to help her.

"His father's study is this way." he directed her down a long marble hallway to their left. The sound of their footsteps echoed as they walked, reminding Hermione of the horror movies she had watched with her Dad at home. With each step, she wondered if she wasn't edging closer and closer to her doom. How could that be though, weren't they all dead? Wrong, there was someone in the shadows but was is friend or foe?

As they approached the end of the hallway, Blaise turned into a large room with a rich mahogany and wrought iron decor. There were two plush black leather love seats set at a right angle, a beautiful granite fireplace to the right and up on a platform was a huge desk. She began walking towards the desk but was stopped as she crossed in front of the first love seat and noticed a body on the floor surrounded by a green field of light. Hermione, in all her research and reading, had never seen or heard of anything like this before. As she converged on the body, a voice called out from the doorway instructing her to stop where she was. Despite the fact that she'd never met the person, she knew it was Narcissa, Draco's mother.

"Don't touch my son, he cannot be disturbed until his soul returns or he will lost forever." she scolded.

"I'm afraid that we have a real problem then." Hermione began to tell her.

"What are you talking about? I sent him to deal with his father and the Dark Lord but once he's done then I can resurrect him to a better life." she explained.

"Something happened at Hogwarts and his soul was sucked through a vortex of some sort along with Voldemort's. We don't know where it went or if it can come back." Hermione revealed as Narcissa leapt from the shadows and grabbed a hold of her frantically.

"Tell me what spell you did, now girl, I have to know to find him." she ranted.

"She didn't do it." Blaise jumped in. "I did at Draco's insistence. It was a dark spell from this book." He handed her the book and opened it to the correct page. As she read, large tears formed in her eyes and her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"What does it mean?" Hermione prodded.

"**_Tandem sodes anima_**, may your soul; **_inremeabilis cinis meton_**, return ash to the depths below...whatever was sent through the portal was turned to ash and sent to Hades. His soul is gone forever." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"No!!!! His soul was pure and doesn't belong there. There has to be some way to reverse it." Hermione screamed.

"The ministry will be here soon Mrs. Malfoy. I'll take Granger back to Hogwarts and we'll leave you to your preparations." Blaise stated as he took hold of Hermione and started to pull her out of the room but Narcissa stopped him.

"Did you say Granger?" she asked Blaise sharply.

"Yes." he replied as he let go of Hermione and allowed her to fall towards Narcissa. She grabbed her and set Hermione down on the love seat above her son and gazed deep into her eyes.

"It was all for you. Did you know that?" she whispered. "He told me that he would do anything to give you a future without fear or death. I warned him that it was suicide but he didn't care. Nothing was more important than you happiness to him. Please tell me that you felt the same. Would you die to bring my son back?"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Hermione looked deep into her eyes and stated, "Yes, what do I do?"

------------------------------------------

"Harry, I am so glad to see that you're alright. Where have you guys been?" Ron exclaimed while he was dragging him over towards the others. "Do you know what happened to Hermione or Draco or Blaise. I'm sorry about Cheyan but we're going to take of her..."

"Ron calm down, what's this about Hermione and Blaise? Why would we know about Draco? Tara told me he is dead, is he or isn't he? How is everyone else?" Harry answered with a bunch of his own questions.

"Well, the last that anyone saw Hermione was following Blaise somewhere but we don't know anything else. We assume that Malfoy is dead as we saw his spirit or soul sucked into a vortex that killed Voldemort too. There are several dead or injured but we don't know exactly who right now other than Cheyan, Seamus, Colin, Prof. Flitwick and some Slytherins are dead too like Crabbe and Pansy but we're not sure how or why. Cho, Pravati, Dennis, Luna, Prof McGonogall and Snape are injured along with some Order members. You don't look to good, are you sure that you're ok?" Ron replied.

"Well, you see Tara and Hermione tried to save me after I ran after Tara but then....maybe we can talk about this later. We need to find Hermione now. How was Voldemort killed and why was Malfoy with him?" Harry tried to explain but couldn't seem to form the words as he looked at Tara and could see that he had hurt her deeply with words before. He would have to deal with her later, right now, Hermione and Blaise were top priority.

"They're at Malfoy Manor." Tara stated flatly.

"What?" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"I can feel her. She went there to get the body but someone else was there too. We need to get Dumbledore there and quick." she followed.

"But..." Harry started but was cut off.

"I said now.....something really bad is about to happen but for a good reason." she informed sternly. Then she took off up the hill to get to Dumbledore as quickly as she could.

"Headmaster, we need to get to Hermione now. They're at Malfoy Manor and Narcissa's there trying to convince Hermione to take Draco's place. A soul for a soul. Please can we hurry." she told him in between gasps for breath.

"This was my dear." Dumbledore answered as he grabbed her arm to follow him and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him. Katie, having seen this out of the corner of her eye, got up and followed them to wondering what was going on but she could tell in was important by the urgency of their steps. As the group reached the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, he directed them one by one through the fire with Tara in the lead. She literally hit the ground running as soon she stepped from the fire.

----------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to stand still for Hermione as looked to Narcissa for any indication of what was going to happen but all she did was stand to go get some things. It was Blaise who broke the silence at last with some not so good news.

"You shouldn't have done that Granger. She's in mourning and what she wants to do will not go over well with Draco." he began to explain.

"But if it brings him back than what do you care?" she snapped back.

"This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted you to be safe and have a future not him. Sure he wanted to be with you and to defeat the Dark Lord but he never wanted** you **to sacrifice **yourself **for **him**. It was supposed to be the other way around, that's why he did what he did." Blaise finished.

"What is it that she wants me to do?" she recoiled.

"The exchange of a soul for a soul. You will give up your soul to Hades and Draco's will come back here to live out his days alone. See the problem yet?" he scoffed at her.

"No, I don't. If it makes up for his selflessness then I'm alright with it." she exclaimed.

"But it will be without you...what is it with you Gryffindor's? Do you always have to be the heroes? Can't you ever just let someone else pay the price and take the glory, just for once let him show you the depth of his without overshadowing it with your own?" he criticized.

"Yes but I don't want him to make that decision. He's been through so much already, why can't I be the one to give him peace this time?" she cried.

"Because you had already given him the last six months reprieve from his father and his destiny. He was willing to die to give you the joy of a lifetime without fear in exchange for the six months of pure joy that you'd already given him. Don't you see that this was his plan all along? It may have went down differently than he pictured but he never expected to live through the final battle." he revealed.

As Narcissa was coming back into the room, Hermione came to the conclusion that although she wanted to give her everything to save Draco, that wasn't he plan or his dream. If he was brought back to live without her, knowing of her sacrifice, it would kill him just the same and she couldn't bear that possibility either. What could she do to make his mother understand? That's when it came to her, she would have to summon his so that his mother could speak to him and see the logic of his undertaking. Fortunately, Blaise was a step ahead of her this time and was already chanting the summoning spell for a lost wizard. From the floor rose a florescent green haze with a figure inside that looked just like Draco, Narcissa jumped at the sound of his voice calling her to listen to him.

_**Mother, stop this insanity. This is what I wanted, this is what I dreamed**_

_**The threat is gone and so am I but that doesn't mean that fell behind**_

_**My love for the muggleborn was trite and true**_

_**Only tempered by my love for you**_

_**Please, don't be anger but instead be free**_

_**And please, don't waste your time on me......**_

_**Goodbye, I love you all and will see you each in your own time..........**_

**Author's note:  thank you for the reviews...we only have one more chapter left and the epilogue and I hope that you have all enjoyed this as much as I have had writing....I hope that you will all leave reviews with this chapter..especially if you haven't left one before and please try reading my other fic too as I really like the new direction I took with it....also at the end of the next chapter I will be asking for input as to whether or not to start a sequel to this, so please do take that into consideration when reading the last chapter and give me your input....thanks again for your time.**


	20. Author's Note

**author's note....**

_I'm sorry but I just had to respond to some of the angst that I'm receiving of the loss of Draco and since the last chapter is going a little slow I wanted to respond quickly so you all would understand the logic behind my madness....._

_Draco's death was necessary because at this point how could he have survived a surprise attack by his father and reach the other's to help them without divine intervention and I didn't want that....all is not lost for Draco yet as the Dark Magic has many options but hold tight and let me take you on one heck of a ride......thanks for the reviews and I'm anxious to take you to where my mind has been pulling me....hope this helps you to understand my madness......give a couple of days and hopefully I'll have the final chappie done....any questions and I'll be happy to help....._


	21. You're Already the Voice Inside My Head

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**You're Already the Voice Inside My Head**

Tara reached the doorway to the study first and just in time to see Draco giving them his message from beyond. She was thoroughly touched by the words that he spoke to them but was stunned by what followed. It seemed that Draco needed them to understand the root of his decision and left them with the memory of his final confrontation with his father to help them in their time of need. As the scene began to unfold, she wanted to turn away but could do nothing but watch as the others finally caught up with her and stood beside her.

_Lucius had drawn his wand to stun his son so he could take him to the Dark Lord. He believed that with the mudblood out of the way that Draco would take to a little reeducation quite nicely but as his son laid on the floor, he heard something of a chanting in his mind. It sounded like a poem yet as he paid closer attention to the words he knew it was his son's final attempt at defiance. The words rang out louder and louder in his head until it pushed him over the perverbial edge..._

_**I could be mean   
I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you **_

I could be fake   
I could be stupid   
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be   
Just like you

_Standing over his son, Lucius looked him directly in the eyes and informed Draco that he was just like him, cut from the same stone with the same blood flowing through his veins, there was no escape from the inevitable. It was a family tradition, a blackness that was passed down the family tree just like his blonde hair and blue eyes, and although he may want to deny its presence, he told him, it would find its way to the surface sometime or someway. Draco's only response was to continue with the song that wouldn't leave his thoughts...._

_**I could be cold   
I could be ruthless   
You know I could be just like you **_

I could be weak   
I could be senseless   
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be   
Just like you

_The chanting just kept on inside of Lucius leaving him with the belief that his son was all but dead to him so why not just end the threat once and for all. As he drew his wand on his only heir once again, Lucius's had a single flicker of sadness enter into his being. It was just for a second but, in that miniscule moment, he wished that he was someone else and somewhere else. Sadly though that was not the way this was meant to be, he reasoned to himself, and then coldly executed his last order of business..."Avada Kedevra". But his son's last thoughts would haunt him for an eternity..._

__

On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you   
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like   
You want me to

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

No one moved or said anything for the longest time. It was quite clear that the emotions were just running to high for anyone to be able to say anything comfortably. Narcissa was still clutching the spell book but couldn't bring herself to open it after seeing her son's final moments on this earth at the hands of his own father. Was it truly his wish to remain in the company of Hades rather than that of the survivors of the war?

Now, however, it was Hermione's ture to look towards a future without Draco and she was reminded of the true reason she had drug Blaise back to this place. In reality, she had come to recover not only his body but certain personal and necessary items. Deep within the recesses of the Restricted section, she had come across a book of spells called Capsa Cadaver, or the Book of the Dead, which contained countless spells and potions for everything from contacting to raising the departed. He had mad a passionate plea for his fate to be left alone but he had also made a promise to her that he wouldn't leave her. Her decision was made the moment the truth was known and so it would be that she would bring him back or die trying.

"Hermione...Narcissa, it's time to end this. You've seen his wishes on the matter and must rid yourselves of false hopes. Can we stop this now or will we have to protect you from yourselves?" Dumbledore called to them.

"Professor, I don't think that all our options have been considered yet. Shouldn't we at least listen to what Narcissa has to found? There may be something that we haven't considered yet." Hermione offered.

"Are you mad? It's Dark magic and nothing good can come of it." Ron interrupted.

Upon hearing those words, Hermione was hit by a sense of deja vu of the conversation with Draco she'd had about bringing back Sirius. A battle ensued inside her head between desire and reason with the answer undeniable even to her aching heart.

"In my mind, I know the truth but my heart can't let go. Just tell me how to make my heart let go, can you?" she begged the solemn faces.

"Miss Granger, there isn't an answer to that question and only a fool would try. I think a better solution would be to ask yourself how to say goodbye not let go. An that we can help you with." Dumbledore explained softly.

"If saying goodbye is all I can do, then I wish to do it alone or with Narcissa." she conceded.

"As you wish....Narcissa will you stay or go?" he asked her.

"Stay" she replied feeblely.

After everyone had left, Hermione turned to Narcissa and proposed a new plan, "I know we both want the same thing and are questioning whether or not its the right thing to do but no matter what everyone else says or what I've said in the past, I have to do this. What were you wanting to do before everyone arrived?"

"I was going to do the _Anima Muto _or soul exchange and then transfer from one body to another but we can't do that now. Draco would only reverse it himself to save you again. We can't do this anymore, my dear girl. Dumbledore was right about one thing, my son made his choice and although he didn't want to be like his father, he is just as stubborn as Lucius was. I love my son but what's done is done." Narcissa surrendered.

"Have you ever heard of the Capsa Cadaver?" she probed.

"Yes, but it's not what you think it is. It actually has an ancient egyptian origin and is most helpful with mumification as the soul has to be preserved before it can be resurrected. Draco's soul is spoken for now and it's eternally linked to the Dark Lord by the manner of its capture. We can resurrect the body but the soul is lost unless another soul can be bartered to take its place." she informed Hermione.

"There has to be a way. I will not accept defeat this way, I just can't. Please help me because you're the only one who understands." Hermione gasped.

"If I let you do this, let alone help you, my son will be lost to me forever by his anger at defying his wishes. I stayed behind because I knew the look in your eyes was one of defiance and Draco did speak of your intellect and courage but I must implore you to let this go for your own sake as well as his. You must say goodbye for now and let life go on until you will reunited with him under his terms. Do you understand?" she pressed.

"I can't believe that there isn't some sort of way. Voldemort came back to many times for there not to be something that we're missing."

"His body came back but his soul was lost forever after his attack on the Potter boy. Can't you see that you will only condemn him further by doing this and could possibly lose your own soul as my husband did in the process. Think this through carefully for history will repeat itself if you do not." Narcissa gave this a final warning to the head strong Hermione.

Alone with only her grief, Hermione sat in the study holding the cold hand of her first and only true love fighting the demons that had taken over her heart. Caught between good and evil with no clear solution, she began to take samples of his body to further her cause. In a matter of minutes, she had taken portions of his hair, blood, skin and saliva to keep until she do more research to come up with a viable spell. Right and wrong was no longer black and white but vast area of grey in order to suit her purpose which she would keep in secret. Draco watched this from the other realm with great distress as she refused to hear his pleas to contact her....

------------------

The hallway was silent as Narcissa walked out to the room still holding the book of spells to her chest in a very guarded manner while looking to each of the faces of her son's school mates. A collective sigh of relief let all of their lips as they believed the threat of Draco being reincarnated had passed. Narcissa walked up to Dumbledore and handed him the book and spoke barely above a whisper to him.

"I heard what you said and I talked to her but I'm not convinced that she's abandoned the prospect of bringing him back. She's supposed to be saying her goodbyes right now but I think her friends may want to help her through this until she's able to let go." she explained to him.

"I understand Narcissa, but that may be easier said than done. She feels like she's the only one whose lost anything other than you and if she didn't respond well to you then she won't to them either." Dumbledore replied.

"Maybe I can help with that." Blaise offered.

"How will do that?" Ron asked now that everyone was gathered around.

"Well I could help her to understand what Draco really wanted. I knew him better than anyone here, even you Mrs. Malfoy." he replied.

"Well you didn't help Cheyan much, did you?" Katie scoffed.

"That's not fair. I didn't want this to happen but my hands were tied. I had to tell Voldemort what I knew or face the same fate that Draco did." he tried to explain.

"What fate are you talking about?" Narcissa jumped in.

"The dark mark, of course. I was just trying to buy myself time and made a huge mistake. That's why Draco came to me tonight. I didn't even know Cheyan was fighting, she wasn't suppose to. She told me that herself, so I didn't think anything about it." he continued.

"But what about all of us?" Katie chimed in.

"Look, I didn't really know much about all of you other than that Cheyan felt betrayed by all of you except for Katie." he told her.

"If you weren't on their side, why endanger the only person who could stop it?" Ron interrupted again.

"I wasn't thinking about it like that, ok? I made a mistake. Don't you think I would go back and change it all if I could? I lost Cheyan and my best friend, don't you think that makes me the best person to talk to Hermione?" Blaise shouted back at them all.

"Enough." yelled Dumbledore above the heated arguement that was brewing between Ron and Blaise. "This isn't going to help our friends or family. We need unity to get ourselves and each other through this."

"I just want to help, ok?" Blaise pleaded.

"Go ahead, Mr. Zambini and do your best." Dumbledore encouraged.

Blaise nodded in recognization and headed for the door. As his hand touched the knob, he heard something that before now he wouldn't have imagined possible.....**_   
_**------------------------------

_**Blaise, old friend, I need you now more than ever....**_

_Draco...how can I hear you when I didn't summon you?   
_

_**The same way that you could before but that's not important right now. Just listen, I can't reach Hermione and she's preparing to bring me back but you can't let her. If she tries then they will take her soul and there's no guarantee that she'll get me....**_

_What do you mean?_

**_If a soul leaves this place, another has to take its place but I'm connected to someone else and even if she's willing to trade places with me, I may not be the one to come back. Understand?_**

_Sort of. But she won't listen to any of us. How can I make her understand?_

_**You need to go to my room and look through my CDs. Find one that will help you draw out her pain so she'll listen. Your pain about Cheyan is the key and you have to succeed.**_

_I'll do my best but I didn't have the same kind of relationship with Cheyan that you did with her. What if she doesn't believe me?_

_**Ask Snape for his pensieve and show her what memories you do have. I know what you felt for her and even if you don't want to admit it to yourself, you're gonna have to....**_

And then Blaise was alone again but dreading his task even more. He was planning on dealing with the Cheyan situation alone, not with a virtual stranger but in his heart, he knew that this was all his fault and he had to fix it. The knob turned slowly and with a gentle push he opened the door to come face to face with Hermione. Startled, she jumped back to get a better look at who was standing there.

"You scared me." she spat while looking him over.

"Sorry, but I was hoping we could talk when we get back to school." he asked her gently.

"Why would you want to talk to me? This isn't about Draco is it?" she questioned.

"Yes and no. It's mostly about Cheyan but it kind of has to do with Draco because you're the only person who might understand." he answered.

"Boy, you've got alot of nerve. Did you know that? This is all your fault and your still standing here pretending that you care. Like you're the victim." she boiled over.

Blaise had had enough of these judgemental Gryffindors and shot back at her, "Oh yes, no one else here has made a mistake. No one else has feelings but you and your friends. Well fine, have it your way and maybe they will understand what your going through, considering what they all lost right?"

Admittedly, Hermione was stunned by the flood of emotion she just witnessed and remembered how she had misjudged Draco in almost the same way. She was about to turn around and stop him but he was already gone. To make matters worse, Professor Dumbledore was staring at her like she had two heads; one that was the Hermione he knew and the other one was a complete mystery. That caused her to wonder where the real Hermione had went to and could she ever find her way back????

-----------------

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Blaise started for the Slytherin dungeons but just outside the portrait hole he could he the conversations of the students inside and suddenly wanted to go anywhere but there. He had anticipated alot of questions surrounding the ethreal appearance of Draco and him being the one to chant the charm that ultimately killed the Dark Lord, yet actually hearing the talk unsettled him quite a bit.

"I can't believe that they went against him. What will their parents say?" Bletchley, the seeker for the quidditch team, quipped.

"Will they be back?" asked Crabbe.

"Why did Draco look like that?" questioned Pansy.

"Did you see your parents? I know my father had to have been there but I wonder where is now?" inquired Goyle.

"Where is Blaise now? He should be able to tell what is going on." said Emma.

Knowing what was going to happen when he went inside, Blaise turned around and walked away. Thoughts of Cheyan were swimming in his head refusing to give him a moments peace, not to mention the final request of his best friend, so he headed towards the Heads dorms and to Draco's bedroom hoping for refuge. As he entered the common room, he took note of all the things that reminded him of his fallen friend and felt himself go weak in the knees. Merlin, he hadn't even made it to Draco's room and he already felt as though he was going to be sick.

Working up the stomach to proceed, Blaise finally stood outside Draco's door and was flooded with another wave of emotion but this was different. This time it was his words that stood out. Normally when he was standing in this very spot, he would be knocking on the door to go inside and have a little lively banter with his friend but that would not be the case now. That time was gone forever and he had only himself to blame for it. How would he ever be able to feel good again with the weight of this guilt upon his shoulders? At last like a storm to the baron desert, the tears began to fall and wash away the sins of his choices. And there he sat, blubbering like a spoiled child, praying that he could just get into Draco's room and out of sight.

-----------------

Several minutes had passed, when Blaise began to noises outside of the common room. He quickly opened Draco's door not really thinking about what he was doing as he was only concerned about getting away. The voices grew louder and more distinguishable as he realized that it was Hermione, Ron, Katie, Harry and Tara. As he listened more, he realized that they were all actually fighting but the conversation made no sense to him at all. If what he was hearing was true, Harry and Tara were blood sucker????

"How are you going to survive now?" Katie asked.

"It's not like I wanted things to turn out this way, you know."

"But Harry, how will you go to class, graduate or become an auror?" Ron squeaked.

"Does Dumbledore know about this yet?" Hermione piped up.

"Wait, everyone, let me explain some of the basics. First, there are potions that could allow him out in the daylight but he will have to be careful. Second, he doesn't have to feed on humans. He will just need blood, understand? The rest will be worked out with Dumbledore tomorrow but I promise that it will all work out." Tara tried to calm them.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Harry snapped back her.

"I told you that I had to do it. Or you would be dead now too. Is that what you want because it can be arranged you know." she fought back.

"Well technically, he's already dead." Hermione mused.

"I don't think I can take much more of this tonight." Ron whined.

"You can't take much more? What about the rest of us? What about Hermione or Draco or Cheyan for that matter?" Katie corrected him.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it. They were all my friends too you know. And you know we'll always be here for you but I think we all need some sleep, don't you?" Ron cracked back defensively.

"Stop fighting everyone. Ron's right, it's been a long night and I just want to get some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning. Well, maybe not you Harry but...Merlin I don't know...I just want to be alone for awhile, ok?" Hermione said to them.

"But Herms, you're room's this way." Ron called to her.

"I know but I want to stay in his room one last night. I'll be fine, I promise."

Uh oh, that's not good, Blaise thought to himself as he watched the doorknob turn. What was he supposed to do now????

----------------------

Before he could move to escape, Hermione turned the around and saw someone standing in the corner of the room and for a moment she thought it was Draco waiting to tell her that this had all been a mistake. But no, it wasn't and as the torches illuminated the room she saw that it was Blaise not her love. The color drained from her face and she felt her veins run cold like her blood had turned to ice.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave. I just wanted to be around his stuff but it was a mistake." he apologized.

"No, wait, I wanted to talk to you earlier to apologize but you left so quick that I didn't have the chance. You were right, maybe we are the only ones who can understand what the other is going through. Do you still want to talk?" she offered.

"Maybe in a bit. Draco was always telling me that listening to music helped him relax and I thought maybe we could do that for now, if that's alright?" he responded weakly.

"Yeah, I think that sounds perfect. I'll go and get the CD player from my room." she said and then turned to go to room through the bathroom so that no one would ask her any questions.

When Hermione returned, Blaise was sitting on Draco's bed with his shoulders hunched looking like a broken human being. So alone and guilt stricken that her heart went out to him and she wondered how close he and Cheyan must have become before all this happened. Perhaps she could convince him to join her in bringing them back and then they could all live happily ever after? Both were formulating plans in their minds about how to approach the other as she turned the music on and they both just sat there listening for the longest time.

_You know with each day that passes by, I pray to god I'll never forget who you are.   
You mean everything to me.   
I love you _

Ooooh Ooooh   
Ooh I pray

You were in my dream   
Before I even knew that there was a you and me,   
Now I can't wait to see your smile,   
When I wake up each day,   
It makes it worth while   
With the kinda love you plant inside,   
Specially with a heart so empty as mine.   
All your soft tenderness is the one thing that I don't wanna miss.

They each started to hum along to the song wondering if this was some sort of sign from beyond but Hermione was most affected by the words and began to tell Blaise the story of how her and Draco came to be friends and then lovers. Every so often a tear would fall from his cheek as he repeatedly tried to tell her how sorry he was. However, she could tell that no matter how many times she told him that it was ok, his conscience wasn't going to let him off the hook.

_I pray,   
When it's time for me to say goodbye   
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,   
I pray,   
That I feel your touch   
And that God doesn't forget our love,   
I pray,   
When I close my eyes,   
I can still see visions of you on my mind.   
I pray,   
That I see you in another life,   
I pray that you still by my side.   
Oh I pray._

He tried not to look at her while she spoke because he felt as though his heart would break in two. All he really wanted now was to take it all back and make things the way they were this morning before he betrayed them all out of fear. Never again would he feel the love of another with this hanging over his head and so he started to open himself to the prospect of bringing them all back. But how???

_Everything that you give to me,   
Only comes in a fantasy,   
It seems like life goes by so fast,   
But in this time I wanna make it last. (I pray)   
I hate that we live to die,   
But only God knows why (I pray)   
We all have a purpose,   
And to see you again it'll be worth it._

Hermione saw his expression change from grief and regret to hard calculation. He was thinking of something but she could tell what so she decided to wait until he would tell her. She sat there in silent reflection, concentrating on the song that was playing moved by how perfect it was for the mood despite the obvious intent to help a person to let go of a lost loved one. No, she wouldn't let go of him. She just couldn't, right or wrong, she couldn't do it.

_I wish that I could stop time,   
I wish that I could rewind,   
To the very begining of every second of my life.   
To ask God on my hands and knees,   
To never let me forget all my special memories.   
See I'm only promised today,   
And if it's my time to go,   
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,   
So one last time   
Let me open my eyes.   
To see what my life used to be like._

The song began to fade when Blaise remember something he had heard about a few years back. It was merely a rumor at the time but if the rumor was true then Hermione may hold the key to undoing this miscarriage of justice. But surely, if it was true, then she would have thought of it as it was so simple and yet so perfect. He turned his head towards her and looked into her eyes just as something came to her also....

------------

Why hadn't I thought of it sooner, Hermione thought to herself. And why hadn't Dumbledore thought of it? Could there be some sort of danger to this? And why is Blaise looking at me that way? He couldn't know about too, could he?

She's thought of something, he could see it written all over her face but was it the same thing or something different? How do I ask her about this without sounding stupid? After the events of today, does it really matter how I look, he scolded himself.

"I thought of something." he blurted out.

"So did I." she said.

"What's yours?"

"What's yours?"

"How about we say it at the same time?" Blaise suggested.

"Alright. On the count of three...1...2...3..."

"Time Turner..." they both shouted. Shocked that they both had the same idea and wondering why it occurred to each of them at the same time and no one else, they each sat there waiting for the other to speak. But all they got in return was silence.

"Have you used one before?" Blaise asked breaking the deafening quiet.

"Yes, how about you?" Hermione replied.

"I knew it was true. No, I haven't but do you still have it?"

"No I gave it back to Professor Dumbledore at the end of term."

"Well then how are we going to get one?"

"Ask him for it back and see what he thinks of the idea?" Hermione proposed.

"But no one wants us to do this. I'm supposed to be talking you out of this. Besides, how far would we go back? If we went back to far then wouldn't we still have to defeat Voldemort again?" Blaised rambled.

"Yeah but what other choice do we have? Do an illegal potion? Create an entirely new spell? Well, I listening do you have any other ideas?" Hermione chastized him.

"Fine, we'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning then but what if he refuses?" Blaise questioned.

"We get one ourselves." she replied firmly.

"Oh, now that won't get us into trouble now will it?" he mocked.

"If we change everything back then no one will know." she reasoned.

"But that's not how it's suppose to work and you know that. We can't completely change the past or it will have the ripple effect in time."

"But it's our only hope." she reaffirmed.

"I don't know, somethings not right about this. Maybe would we should more research first."

"There's not time. We have to act quickly or it will be too dangerous. We should go talk to the Headmaster now." Hermione pressed. She got up, grabbed Blaise's hand and lead him out the door to Dumbledore's office hoping that he would agree but doubting that it would be this easy.

--------------

All the way to the Headmaster's office, Hermione was planning on how to present this to him and at what point in the past to go back to. Blaise was watching how her face scrunched up when she was deep in thought and was amazed at how pretty she was. It was easy to see what had attracted Draco to her. The more he thought about Draco and her, the more pictures of Cheyan imprinted on his mind. The next thing he knew, they were standing in front of the gargoyle and Hermione was saying the password.

Walking up the steps was the most surreal experience for both of them as the weight of all the deaths was bearing down on them. The sight of this Slytherin and that Gryffindor standing side by side with a common goal was worht a thousand words. But the sight of Dumbledore, McGonogall, Snape and Narcissa Malfoy sitting there waiting for them was priceless. They all had known that she would come up with something and that Blaise's guilt would make him buy into it.

"I must say that you're here quicker than I had planned on." Dumbledore confessed.

"We had a great idea about how to correct this situation. I know all of you have said that it should be left alone but I think we all overlooked the most obvious solution until now." she offered.

"All spells and potions are just too dangerous, Miss Granger." Professor Snape spoke up.

"Now Severus, let's hear her out. What is your obvious solution?" Dumbledore encouraged her with a knowing smile.

"The Time Turner." she replied simply to a chorus of gasps.

"Yes, of course. But are you sure that there aren't any dangers?" he asked in return.

"Well, that's part of why Blaise and I are here. We weren't sure how far to go back as we don't want another battle with Voldemort but maybe if we could warn someone then we could change the outcome and save many people and not just Draco." she proposed.

"I'm not so sure that's wise, Miss Granger. If we change something as important as the surprise nature of the battle, we very might change the outcome for the worse. Voldemort could win and then where would we be." Professor McGonogall reasoned.

"But if there's a way to control the our knowledge and preparation then we would be better prepared for the fight. Would we not? Maybe we could go back to where Blaise informed his father of our plans, wouldn't that work to allow us to be better prepared?" she asserted.

"But then we still wouldn't know the precise plan of attack and it could give Voldemort the upper hand." Narcissa stated. "I want my son back as much as you do but not at the price of losing the war to Voldemort."

"We could go back and have you, Narcissa, preform the resurrection spell to retrieve Draco before he gets sucked back through the vortex?" Blaise suggested.

"But what about saving the others too? It wouldn't be right to save one and not the others." Hermione groaned.

"Ah, yes, now Miss Granger is beginning to understand the real reason why we couldn't support her cause to bring him back. Why him and no one else and at what point do we draw the line as to who stays and who goes?" Professor Dumbledore reflected while staring at Blaise and her to gage their reactions.

The faces of Hermione and Blaise told the story of defeat and fear. In all there efforts to fight the reality and finality of their actions, they had forgotten to ask the most important question of all. At what point do you draw the line and what price is too great for others to pay so you can have what your heart desires? The truth was that any price is too great and the only solution is deal with what remains until the day that you're reunited with those that you have lost.

The room began to get brighter and once again the group was visited by the spirits of those who were lost. Draco stood with Cheyan by his side with smiles on their faces as they hoped that they would be free at last to cross over. Their final gift to the two who had refused to lose hope of bringing them back, Draco played a song for the entire room to hear and find comfort in. Although the song seemed dark and menacing in the beginning, if listened closely to the words, you would understand that it was the ode to let go and live again....

_**I Miss You **   
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare   
the shadow in the background of the morgue   
the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley   
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
where you can always find me   
we'll have Halloween on Christmas   
and in the night we'll wish this never ends   
we'll wish this never ends _

(I miss you, miss you)   
(I miss you, miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry   
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight   
I need somebody and always   
this sick strange darkness   
comes creeping on so haunting every time   
and as I stared I counted   
webs from all the spiders   
catching things and eating their insides   
like indecision to call you   
and hear your voice of treason   
will you come home and stop this pain tonight   
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)   
don't waste your time on me you're already   
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)   
don't waste your time on me you're already   
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)   
don't waste your time on me you're already   
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

(I miss you, miss you)   
(I miss you, miss you)   
(I miss you, miss you)   
(I miss you, miss you)

As the music began to fade away, Hermione knew that he would always be that voice in her head to guide her through her hard times. But only time would tell if she would ever really be able to let him go...............

**Author's Note....this story is now complete except for the epilogue and the decision as to whether or not to do a sequel....thank you to my new reader...angelserpent, blood red, tyska and anyone else that I forgot but love dearly....I believe that I will continue the story in a sequel but as i write the epilogue please give your opinion as to whether or not to do one and what you think should happen.........**


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Epilogue**

Now that the term was coming to a close, everyone thought that all was well with the world. Well, that is if you consider Harry being a blood sucking, bruting teenager normal or maybe Hermione and Blaise rumored as the hot new couple is normal? Everywhere there were smiles and joyous faces but something was always missing. What was absent was the drama, something that made you appreciate the good things in life. Simply put, the villian was missing.

Love, happiness and friendship were all around but without tragedy, sadness or evil, no one really knew how wonderful it all was. Except Hermione and Blaise, they knew just how good the world was because everywhere they turned, they noticed that Draco wasn't there. There was no practical jokes or pranks, no snide remarks or insults and absolutely no eerie smirks waiting for them. And they both missed it terribly but what could they do?

"It feels like we walked out of Dumbledore's office and into the Twilight Zone, doesn't it?" Blaise asked her.

"Yeah, they all just cleaned up the bodies and debris, built a memorial and then went on with their lives like nothing happed. Are we the only ones who feel the absence?" she replied.

"Even in the Slytherin house, there's no fights or animosity. It's like someone slipped them all a euphoria potion or something." Blaise speculated and then stopped dead in his tracks. "You don't think that's possible, do you Hermione?"

"Well that would explain alot but only a few people would be powerful enough to do it. Why would anyone want to do that? To take away everyone's pain but leave us to deal with it?" she questioned.

Those words had hung in the like an unwanted signal from beyond and for the first time since the night of the battle they saw the familiar sights of Draco and Cheyan standing before them. They said nothing but instead turned on the radio and played something that let Hermione and Blaise to understand that they were on the right track. The unlikey pair sat there dumbfounded as they listen to the song and felt a spark of life shoot through them.....

_How the hell did we wind up like this   
Why weren't we able   
To see the signs that we missed   
And try to turn the tables _

I wish you'd unclench your fists   
And unpack your suitcase   
Lately there's been too much of this   
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong   
just as long as   
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now   
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now   
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway   
We could end up saying   
Things we've always needed to say   
So we could end up stringing   
Now the story's played out like this   
Just like a paperback novel   
Lets rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong   
just as long as   
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now   
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now   
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this   
Why weren't we able   
To see the signs that we missed   
And try to turn the tables   
Now the story's played out like this   
Just like a paperback novel   
Lets rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong   
just as long as   
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now   
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now   
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
I know you're wondering when

When the music stopped playing, they looked at each other with welcomed smiles as they each knew that they finally had permission to bring them back and put an end to the nightmare that had become their lives. The time had come and none to soon.......to **Unbreak My Heart**....

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews again...I have already started the sequel and the first chapter will be coming soon...I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much I have enjoyed writing it...thanks again and I hope you will continue reading with the sequel.**


	23. Author's Final Note

_**Author's Note......**_

_**Sorry for the confusion HarryMia....the song in the epilogue was Someday by Nickelback....if you have any other questions....please just ask in a review or you can email me at **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews sweetbutsour, Angelserpent and Nicole....I am almost done with the first chapter of the Sequel and will be posting it very soon,.. within the next couple of days...hope you all will continue to read it and recommend it to others.....**_


End file.
